


罪城追凶

by Rodonia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Detectives, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 81,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodonia/pseuds/Rodonia
Summary: 蔻特拉，一座位于宾夕法尼亚州、人口约四十四万的城市，因常年犯罪率居高不下而被人戏称为“罪城”。下城区巡警杰西·麦克雷与新上任的警探岛田源氏因一场系列杀人案而成为搭档，担起了维护蔻特拉治安的责任。





	1. 第一章 美满婚姻（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感源于几部电视剧：《犯罪心理》《别对我说谎》  
参考书籍：《读心神探——FBI心里测写术》（约翰·道格拉斯 著）《犯罪心理学》（汉斯·格罗斯 著）

1.  
每个女孩心中都有一个公主梦，只不过伴随长大，她们逐渐了解了童话故事中从没提到的部分，比如孩子并不是送子鸟放在床头的礼物，爱情亦会伴随着床第之痛。当她们发现梦中的王子并不会为她们永远停留时，也就明白了爱情并非从一而终，其中有忠诚也有背叛，而其中最深刻的莫过于，童话公主的曲折只有巨龙与巫婆，然而她们所面对的苦痛，却是避无可避的生活。  
即便如此——即便如此，女孩的心中仍多少残存着梦想的碎片，并以某种习惯和兴趣保留下来，尽管她们甚至不明白这些小小的精神依靠便是她们公主梦的最后纪念。埃丝特·威廉·麦克斯韦尔的公主梦残留在她对口红的兴趣上，很明显，她的父亲把对埃丝特·威廉斯的喜爱托付给了她，甚至让她从四岁开始就学习游泳。然而这项爱好仅持续到她六岁那年，一九九八年，肖恩·卡文的桑妮一把火烧了房子（①），而埃丝特的一九九八年就像歌里燃烧的天空般惴惴不安。那年夏天的七月，她看到父亲在更衣室里与人交颈缠绵，身上还穿着和她一同在水中遨游时的泳裤，他怀里的女人是多萝西，姓氏是苏尔法洛还是索斯科她已经不记得了，她是游泳池的常客，西谷中学的学生。  
一九九八年的圣诞节，埃丝特的父亲永远离开了家，她改名埃斯特·威廉·考克斯，而查理的酗酒也是从那时开始的，自此以后，埃丝特的生活就像现实版的灰姑娘，只不过仙度丽娜的生活绝不包括被亲生母亲殴打和继父的性骚扰，而反抗也没有让她迎来仙女教母的南瓜马车。  
十四岁的时候，埃丝特学会了抽烟，再过了两年，她在一个被母亲痛骂并用酒瓶砸破脑袋的夜晚提着仅有的行李离开。在这之前，她拥有了人生第一支口红，她记得是美宝莲，来自母亲清醒时的最后馈赠，她在离开家时也带着它。她一路搭便车，从八十号公路出发，在这个便车是女孩噩梦的年代，她奇迹般地安全抵达了蔻特拉，她在这儿开始了自己的第一桶金。毒品和疾病总是与她相随，但无论如何，埃丝特总会留下买一支心爱口红的钱，她破烂的公寓里有个盒子，里面整整齐齐地放着上百支口红，它们大部分都很廉价，但也偶尔可以看到一些值钱的款式。军舰街有个倒卖赃物的杂货店，女孩们总能从那儿淘到些上流名媛们丢失的东西。  
在蔻特拉，埃丝特学会了不要相信任何人，却总是对口红深信不疑。她坚信无论生活多刻薄，一支口红总能让她找回希望。口红不会骗人，它总能想办法让埃丝特感到快乐。她出门总会带上她骄傲收藏中的三支或更多，她把它们放在包里，用手捂着，好像基督徒捂着自己的圣经。  
现在它们就在地上，迪奥七百四十号是她最近新弄到的，她只用了两次，一次是出门时，另一次是用来在盥洗室的镜子上写字，雪梨酒吧的镜子上全是她歪歪扭扭的字。“就像上帝的屁眼，去他妈的。”她写完后哈哈大笑，从没想过这支口红会在几个小时后离她而去，埃丝特没能阻止，她躺在另外两支廉价口红身边，它们已经外壳破裂，膏体破碎不堪。  
二零一七年六月十三日的凌晨，一个整夜泡吧的醉汉走过威廉姆斯街，他酩酊大醉，哼着荒腔走板的歌，前一天晚上吃进去的汉堡肉在肚子里翻江倒海，他晃晃悠悠地拐进了埃斯特最后待过的巷子，然后大叫着连滚带爬地跑了出来。蔻特拉屠夫——后来的记者们如此称呼他——的第一名受害者就这样被发现，两个月后，警察才知道了她的名字。

2.  
首先得制服它。  
杰西·麦克雷盯着墙上的鳟鱼标本想着。制作标本首先得打晕了这条鳟鱼，然后才能放血，鳟鱼的力气很大，不会有人想要在它还活蹦乱跳时划开它的肚子，那会完全破坏标本的完整性。麦克雷并不熟悉标本的制作，但他认为理应如此。想到这里，麦克雷对这个标本的存在产生了疑虑，这个标本和杂货店太格格不入了，格格不入，就是这么回事儿，它应该在钓具店里、家庭餐厅的墙上，而杂货店不行，看起来实在太丑了。  
柜台后面的耐普登老电视机正在播放新闻，上城区第二大道发生了一起交通事故，警察已经赶到现场，一辆福特轿车横穿四条车道，撞坏了三辆车，最后撞飞了路边的消防栓停了下来，第二大道一时半会儿是不可能流畅通车了。接着新闻主题就转向了时政。没有看到自己想看到的新闻，麦克雷移开了视线，一月以来已经死了三个人，新闻却没有丝毫准备报道的意向。对于这点，麦克雷认为自己知道原因，在蔻特拉，平均每天都有谋杀案发生，下城区的流动人口的失踪是常有的事，这些对坏事趋之若鹜的苍蝇宁愿追着企业家的屁股，也不愿为死去的无名妓女花时间。  
或许是麦克雷的表情过于明显，他身前的女士终于停下了自己的长篇大论：“您在听我说话吗，警官？”  
“什么？我在听，”麦克雷回答道，“我只是在为您的遭遇痛心夫人，您刚才说维尔……”  
“是薇拉。”  
“对，薇拉，她是在哪儿走丢的？”  
“就在街尽头的拐角，”老太太十分不悦地扶了扶自己的老花镜，“薇拉经常出走，通常就几个小时，偶尔会走到很远的地方，有次甚至两天没见到她，然后她回来了，身上还带着一股子腥臭味，天知道她跑到哪儿去了。”  
“这次她走了多久？”  
“四天，薇拉从来不会离家出走这么久的，她和我一样上了年纪，不该这样到处跑，而且她早就对外面的小杂种没兴趣了，不可能跟着谁跑了的。”  
“别担心，也许明天她就回来了呢。”  
“警官，你不明白，薇拉从来没有离开家这么久过，她一定是遇到坏人了。”  
遇不到才怪呢。麦克雷腹诽。他突然想起诺曼·瑞达斯主演的一部电影里的台词，关于女人、手枪和香烟的，和他想要表达的意思异曲同工，但他没有笑，遍地都是罪犯可没什么骄傲的。麦克雷合上本子放在右边的裤子口袋：“好吧，夫人，我会替您留意一下维尔……”  
“薇拉。”  
“薇拉，对。我会留意的。”  
“谢谢你，警官。”老太太脸上的表情总算有所缓和，她让开位置，麦克雷才有空隙走出杂货店，“她的脖子上挂着蓝色项圈，挂牌有她的名字，如果挂牌不见了，薇拉也很好认，她背上的斑点像只凤蝶！”  
“蓝色项圈，凤蝶斑纹。”麦克雷重复了一遍，表示自己记住了，推门离开杂货铺走了出去，他的警车停在杂货店前，停车计时器已经快到时间了，他得赶紧开走。  
他将车开出两个街区，抵达波士顿街，在波士顿街拐角有一家鲍比小子餐厅，他走进去要了一个苹果派和一杯热巧克力。长雀斑的服务生向他倾情推荐新推出的樱桃枫糖浆，他想了想换成了枫糖浆配煎饼和橙汁。  
“就这些，谢谢，”麦克雷把餐牌递给服务生，注意到她的胸牌上红头发的鲍比小子正冲他傻乎乎地笑，“玛莎。”  
玛莎接过餐牌走了。这是个新来的。麦克雷想。他第一次在店里见到这个姑娘，只有新来的才会不知道他总是雷打不动地点派和热巧克力，更换的不过是派的口味而已，但他今天破例了，反正都是甜的。他心想，是甜的就行，他需要糖分来替他撑过这个单调又繁忙的午后。  
“索尼娅，cariño（②），”麦克雷伸出手拦住了从他的座位走过的服务生，“今天怎么没看见佩妮？通常周三都是她当班。”  
“她请假了，一个星期。”高个子的女性用浓重的南美口音说，“说她的祖母生病，她要回去一趟，我送她去的机场。想她了？”  
“看见你我就不想了。”麦克雷笑道，对方也爽朗地笑起来，脸颊的红晕让她看上去容光焕发，她打趣地拍开他的胳膊，朝后厨走去了。不一会儿，那个叫玛莎的新服务生送来了他要点的东西，而在他拿起叉子的一瞬间，放在口袋里的手机响了，来电的人是他的上司，下城区第二分局的路易斯·金，他特地抬头看了一眼路边自己的车，无线电并没有响起，于是便接起电话。  
“你饭碗不想要了？”  
麦克雷立刻把手机拿远点儿，以防金的大吼震破他的耳膜，即使身在人声嘈杂的餐厅，他还是能听到相隔七英寸的听筒里传出他紧张兮兮的声音：“我警告了你多少次，不要越级查案，你还是去查了是吗？”  
面对金的质问麦克雷并不紧张，他等金闭嘴，小心地将电话贴上脸侧：“局长知道了？”  
“所以你是真的去查了。”麦克雷听得出金在咬着牙，他庆幸自己现在没有待在局子里和金面对面，不然金准是要扑上来掐死他，“你个混小子，现在恐怕连我也要被警告了！我不想管你以前是纽约还是华盛顿的警探，现在你是我手下的警察，做好你的本职工作，不准再去查案子了！”  
“抱歉，长官。可是现在已经有三具尸体躺在停尸间，失踪的人也不止三个。”麦克雷放下手里的叉子，他被这消毒水味的枫糖浆搞得没胃口了。  
“够了，”金谨慎地警告道，“停止你那所谓的连环杀手的妄想，行吗？”  
“不，你不明白……”  
“我的确不明白，麦克雷，六月十三号那个妓女案子的凶手已经死在帮派枪战里，你要我说多少遍？”  
“那并不是真正的凶手，长官。他是缺乏不在场证明，而且有理由犯罪，可第二具尸体是他死后……凤蝶斑点。”  
“什么？”  
“凤蝶斑点，蓝项圈，就是它。”  
“好极了，”他的上司自暴自弃地嘲讽道，“看来你终于承认自己大白天喝酒去了。”  
“不，是一个杂货店老太太养的那只猫，它走失四天了，我找到它了！”麦克雷匆匆起身，抽出口袋里的钞票放在桌子上，那只黑白斑点的猫肥胖但敏捷，站在他落座的窗外，用带有藐视的目光瞥了他一眼，就跳下窗台扭着屁股朝马路对面跑，他追了上去。  
“先别管那只猫，”金高声说，“我想起一件正事，莱耶斯在找你。”  
“局长找我干什么？”  
“你说呢？”金怒气冲冲地回道，“他刚才打电话到分局办公室找你，要你去总局一趟。听着，记住一件事，要是莱耶斯要问责，告诉他这事儿和我没关系。”  
“等我抓到猫就去。”那只猫已经穿过车流，敏捷地跑到了街对面，朝小巷跑去了，麦克雷也跟着穿过马路，心里的有一部分有个清晰无比的念头，那就是他宁愿放下午饭去追一只肥猫，也不想到总署去，“要是没把猫找回来，那个老太太绝对会拿菜刀翻进我家窗户砍死我！”  
“老太太顶多像学校里的教导主任一样对着投诉电话念叨两个小时，”电话里的人已经提高了嗓门，“但莱耶斯会因为你没准时到达总局而让我跟你写检讨！更别说你越权查案的事儿！”  
“我知道你不在乎投诉，我很在乎！”麦克雷控制不住地朝手机喊，他一路狂奔，想细声细气地讲话是不可能的。那只蝴蝶斑纹的猫远比看上去的要灵巧，飞快地在街巷和行人脚下穿梭，已经甩了他三十米左右的距离，完全不像那位老太太口中“腿脚不好的老猫”。随着猫咪一个急转弯拐进小巷，麦克雷也骂骂咧咧地追了上去。  
“跟处分相比投诉算什么，”金不耐烦地说，“我建议你最好现在就回总局，态度好点儿，说不定莱耶斯会……麦克雷？喂？听到没有？麦克雷？”  
尽管金一再呼唤，麦克雷仍然只是站在原地喘着粗气，他举起手机放在耳边：“为什么不让他来这儿见我呢，长官？”  
眼见薇拉轻巧地跳上一堆破烂家具，爬上铁网，三下五除二翻过这个大约两米高的障碍扬长而去。麦克雷却无动于衷，他不再追逐，甚至不再上前一步。等待呼吸平复，他终于回应了在电话里一直叫嚷的金：“我想我发现第四个受害者了。”  
3.  
警方在十分钟后赶来并封锁了现场，鉴证科的人问了麦克雷几句话就忙着现场取证了。大约再过了十五分钟，刑事科的鲁伯特·库克也来了。库克是名形象光鲜的警探，他总是西装革履，黑发被发胶牢牢固定在脑袋上，长而尖锐的下巴上一根胡茬也看不见。麦克雷知道刑事科的警探人人手头都有数十卷的案宗，不知道库克哪儿来的时间打理自己。  
库克径直越过警戒线，在现场简单地查看了一番，又与鉴证科的工作人员交谈了几句。鉴证科的人指向麦克雷，库克就朝他走来。从眼神看来，麦克雷猜测库克大抵不是很想见到他。他很少与总局的警探打交道，库克算是对话比较多的那个，然而这层关系却毫无正面性，他曾因约翰逊街的那具尸体跟库克起过争执，结果可想而知。  
“尸体是你发现的？”库克的情绪还算稳定，而他点头回答：“二十五分钟前。当时我在一位杂货店老太太丢失的猫，它跑进这个巷子跑了。而我发现了尸体，于是立刻通知你们。”  
库克在听到他说追捕的时候笑了，这种夹杂怜悯的表情令他十分不满。可他只是皱了皱眉，除此之外没有表现出任何情绪。  
“这件案子你怎么看？”工作人员抬着裹尸袋和担架走过两人时，库克的目光追着看了几秒，接着就转回来，用意味深长的目光看着麦克雷。  
如果可能，麦克雷并不想回答这个问题。首先，从发现尸体到同事到来，他为了保护现场一步也没有踏进去；其次，库克才不会真心寻求一个巡警的看法，何况该巡警还与库克有过冲突。高傲的警探不过是想找机会挖苦人，麦克雷很清楚。  
“这我可不敢胡言乱语。”麦克雷故意说，“你才是专业的，为什么不发表一下你的高见呢？”  
麦克雷观察着库克的表情，看到他的面部肌肉僵硬地动了动，他用力合上随身携带的记事本，巴掌大小的人造革封皮本子法出响亮的声音。  
“我需要进一步调查。”麦克雷听得出库克在压着自己的火气，“但有一点我很肯定：这绝不是什么心理变态的连环杀手做得。”  
“是吗？哇，我都等不及你赶紧破案来嘲笑我了。”麦克雷反唇相讥。  
“是啊，你就好好等着吧。”库克不怒反笑，“你真该把自己的胡思乱想投稿给出版社，说不定他们会找托马斯·哈里斯（③）给你写呢！”  
“那你又怎么能肯定这不是连环杀手，库克警官？”麦克雷在“警官”二字加了重音，这彻底让库克无法控制自己的情绪了：“我自有判断。而你，杰西·麦克雷，弄清楚你自己的位置，你已经不是纽约的警探了，别对我指手画脚！”  
麦克雷正要还嘴，蔻特拉警局局长莱耶斯的到来令二人停下了争执。加布里尔·莱耶斯是个身材高大的非裔中年人，他从那辆福特探险者上走下来时表情肃穆，眉毛在宽阔的额头挤出少许皱纹，他仰起头，大鼻子动了动，像一头大型猛兽在嗅闻气味，当他嗅到库克和麦克雷的气味时，属于猎人的黑亮眼睛朝他们看来，这才大步流星地走向两人。  
麦克雷注意到莱耶斯身后还有个人，是和他同一辆车上下来的。这是个年轻的亚洲男子，中等个头，黑发梳得很整齐，浓密而凌乱的眉毛下面是一双机敏的眼睛。从车上下来时他接连整理了两次裁剪得体且看上去价格不菲的西装。他的嘴角紧绷着，走路时神色高傲，有种故作老成的滑稽感。不过麦克雷并没有笑，年轻人观察周遭的眼神让他意识到，这个人并不是刚进警察局来实习的纨绔子弟，特别是当年轻人看向案发现场的时候，那双神采奕奕的眼睛仿佛洞悉了一切。  
“情况怎么样？”  
“从现场看，像是一起强奸未遂导致的命案。”库克回答，“你怎么来了，长官？”  
此时库克也注意到了莱耶斯身旁的青年，向他投去疑问的目光，莱耶斯顺势测过身，让青年上前一步：“说起这个——鲁伯特·库克，我们的明星警探。这是发现尸体的巡警杰西·麦克雷。”  
麦克雷妹想到莱耶斯会介绍他，忙与青年握手。青年的手十分有力，户口和指关节的茧薄而坚硬。现在麦克雷差不多可以肯定，此人是联邦调查局的特工了。  
“我见过你，”库克和青年握手时脸上挂着笑，但麦克雷觉得他似乎并不欢迎青年的到来。有些警察不喜欢联邦调查局的人插手案件，很明显库克就是这一类的，“三年前你们来查过案子。”  
“邦妮·博德兰绑架案。当时我是调查支援科的实习生。”青年回答道，他吐字清晰，声音清亮，发音带着少许口音，“当时鲍勃·罗素警官负责案子。”  
“而这次他是来接替罗素的位置的。”莱耶斯宣布道，“岛田源氏。今天起他是我们的新同事。”  
“欢迎，蔻特拉需要你这样的人，刑事科都快忙疯了。”库克的表情放松了一些，“不过，莱耶斯，我还不需要换搭档，格蕾很好，她还有一周就出院了。”  
“你就算想换也没门儿，沃尔金是个优秀的警探，整个刑事科也就她能管得了你。”莱耶斯直白地说，“我带他来这儿是让你把案子交给他。”  
库克一愣：“但这是我接的警。”  
“你手上已经有奖金三十宗案子了，为此我不得不担心手下过劳死的问题。特别是劳班银行抢劫案，市长已经问过我很多次了，他很关心这宗案子，我需要你集中精力破获它。”莱耶斯用不容置喙的语气命令道，“现在，回去处理抢劫案，把约翰逊街那件谋杀案也交给他。”  
“你也认为这是系列杀人案。”库克听出来了莱耶斯的言下之意，脸色顿时变了。莱耶斯阴沉着脸默不作声，岛田源氏却开口了：“恐怕是的。”  
“纯属胡扯！”库克骂道，“你连卷宗还没看。”  
“我看的记录足够证明这是系列杀人案了。”岛田源氏冷静地回答道，但这显然只是让库克恼羞成怒，于是莱耶斯站出来制止了库克：“够了，库克，回去办你的抢劫案，市长明天想亲自听你报告案件进度。卡特找了你一早晨，你有新的目击证人要询问。”  
库克闭上了嘴，但脸仍然泛红，他赌气地应了声，调整了自己的领带，朝警戒线外走去了，他甩动两条腿，像是要冲到闻讯赶来做报道的小报记者面前把他们揍一顿似的。莱耶斯却只是瞥了一眼，猛兽般的鼻子发出哼声，接着便转向了麦克雷。  
麦克雷发现，被莱耶斯盯着的时候他可一点儿也不希望对方提起他越权查案这件事，他心里发虚，同时也知道移开视线等于逃避责任，于是只好硬着头皮与莱耶斯对视。  
“杰西·麦克雷，”麦克雷知道这一刻到来了，他也知道莱耶斯接下来会说什么：我找了你一早晨，你对自己的工作有什么不满吗？噢，我之所以这么问你是因为你对库克手里的案子特别感兴趣，看来你觉得巡警对你来说大材小用了是吗？上街开罚单对你来说够刺激了吗，杰西·麦克雷？然而莱耶斯并没有这么说，他只是看了一眼岛田源氏，“你还傻站着干什么？带我们的菜鸟进去看看现场！”  
很明显，莱耶斯已经知道他私下查案的事。麦克雷不明白莱耶斯为什么还让他和岛田源氏一起进入犯罪现场，带着忐忑不安的情绪，他应了莱耶斯的命令。  
尸体被发现的地方离巷子口有一小段距离，待走到尸体附近时，巷口的说话声已经听不清了。  
“如果我还在联邦调查局，就会建议莱耶斯长官别让库克警官和记者接触。”  
麦克雷花了点时间才反应过来岛田源氏在和他说话。  
“他现在处于失去主导权的状态，情绪容易失控，很可能被媒体抓住他的言语漏洞，”岛田源氏为自己戴上消毒手套，“这很也许会对案情不利，你在纽约工作过，应该知道媒体的作风。希望他的回答只有‘无可奉告’。”  
“你看过我的履历。”麦克雷更困惑了，他想寻求一个解释，“岛田……”  
“叫我源氏就好，你们念我姓氏的发音让我觉得很奇怪。”鉴证科人员已经将尸体装进了裹尸袋，放上担架准备抬走，源氏抬手请他们稍等，拉开了裹尸袋的拉链，露出受害者脏兮兮的脸。他小心地将受害者的嘴唇撬开一道口子，看了几眼，“牙齿整齐健康，面部皮肤除了擦伤没有其他病症。这一个看来不是性工作者。”  
“当然不是，我认识她。”麦克雷皱眉道，当他第一眼看到巷子里尸体的脸时几乎无法相信，此时他仍然不忍直视这张脸，“查理斯·米尔伍德，她是我常去的餐厅的服务生。”  
源氏侧过头看他：“确定？”  
“我很确定。”  
源氏冲鉴证科的人点点头，让他们抬走尸体，接着站起身来：“通知她的家属到警局认领遗体。我们必须把之前案件的资料重新梳理一遍。”  
“我们？”麦克雷眯起眼睛。  
“我认为我没必要替你解答，显然你心里已经知道了。”源氏摘下手套看着麦克雷，后者感到前者灰色的眼睛像是要洞穿他似的，“我向莱耶斯长官请求一位办案经验丰富、对下城区情况更为熟悉的警探协助办案，但他却指派给我一名在下城区做人口调查的巡警，不过他的履历令人惊讶，所以我答应了。  
“从现在起你将协助我办案，杰西·麦克雷。”

4.  
蔻特拉警察总局位于上城区，穿过横跨瓦内拉河的海鸥桥，向东沿着第一大道五公里就能见到这栋灰白色的古式建筑，它自林肯当政时期便已建成，二十世纪初至今经历过几次翻修，因而能够看到它仿乔治亚时期建筑的主体下混合了上世纪的建筑风格。建筑原本是蔻特拉的市政大楼，一九六七年七月，原警察总局办公楼在夜晚被一群反战的嬉皮士用自制燃烧弹烧毁，当晚值班的警察破窗而出侥幸逃生并通知了消防人员，早年案件资料损失过半。这个当口，恰逢市长带着团队搬进了更宽敞气派的新大楼，就顺手将政府楼送给了蔻特拉警察，与总局原址相隔两公里，如今总局的大厅墙上仍然挂着时任市长史蒂芬·罗德里格斯将旧政府楼赠予警局的照片。  
麦克雷开车跟着莱耶斯等人来到总局门前时正好是下午一点，一队巡警刚刚抓获了一批看起来像是街头毒贩的家伙，他们看起来个个鼻青脸肿，其中一个嚷嚷着自己只是个路过的无辜市民，被押送他的巡警踢了一脚，叫得更凶了。  
“你们两个，”莱耶斯的声音让麦克雷重新集中了注意力，他看到局长伸出两根手指，指了指他和源氏，“特别是你，麦克雷，我知道你想问什么。来我办公室。”  
源氏是最先迈步跟上莱耶斯的，而麦克雷却在门口站了一会儿，他摸摸口袋，发现自己今天并没有带烟出门，于是走上台阶。  
莱耶斯的办公室位于大楼二层，和主要科室在一起工作。顶层三楼则用于放置资料和物资。楼梯颇有仿古风格，但麦克雷听说现在的楼梯是一九九八年重修的，因为在这之前，旧楼梯已经被往来的公务员们踩踏得锃光发亮，以致于前任局长下楼时脚下一滑摔断了小腿，等他打着石膏出院，批准拨款重建主楼梯的文件才刚送到他手上。  
谈话内容和麦克雷想得差不多，在他并不算深入的了解中，有话直说是加布里尔·莱耶斯的标签，这位局长很少会给他感到不满意的下属太多面子。当莱耶斯开口提起麦克雷私自查看案件资料时，麦克雷还是偷偷攥住了冒汗的手，移开视线不看他严肃的表情。  
“我不喜欢我手下的人自以为是地做些不属于自己职责范围内的工作，你在纽约的表现确实很亮眼，可那是过去式，在我这儿要按我的规矩办。”莱耶斯态度强硬，“照理来说，我应该把你交给金来处置，但现在的情况令我决定把这件事向后放一放。  
“换句话说，”莱耶斯用双肘支撑着桌子，十指交握，“我认为，一直把你放在巡警的位置是种资源的浪费，所以我打算给你个机会来弥补越权查案这个错误。既然你声称这是一起连环谋杀，就证明你的观点：从现在起，你要协助岛田源氏警探调查这个案子，但记住，你现在只是个巡警，别得寸进尺。你的一切都得听源氏指挥，我给了他更换助手的权利，懂了吗？”  
“是，长官。”麦克雷答应着。  
“好了，”莱耶斯的眼睛在麦克雷和一旁坐着的源氏身上来回地扫，“现在告诉我，你们该干什么了？”  
源氏一言不发地起身朝莱耶斯点了点头，回头走出办公室，麦克雷也紧跟上去，关门时正好听到内勤处的露西告诉源氏，案件的所有资料都放在他的办公桌上了。麦克雷看了一眼，源氏的办公桌就在第二排，正是以前鲍勃·罗素的位置，罗素三个月前被调到了德克萨斯，位置一直空着。源氏疾步走到办公桌前拿起了一盒资料就朝公共办公室走，麦克雷拿起另一箱跟上去。  
“莱耶斯长官允许我们用这间办公室处理案件。”源氏十分简短地解释道，“米尔伍德的父母现在在来警局的路上，趁这个时间，帮我把受害者的信息列出来。”  
说完，源氏迅速地抽出几张照片，麦克雷认出来这是包括查理斯在内的三名受害者照片，其余两张分别属于六月十三日、二十四日发生的两起谋杀案的被害人，这两起案件被分开受理，第一起则已经归档结案。  
源氏将三名受害者的照片一一固定到白板上，其中查理斯和第二名受害者的照片隔了一段距离，接着他向后退了两步：“早晨我已经查看了目前的卷宗，有四名被害人是被同一凶手杀害的。”  
说着，源氏指了指空白的位置：“第三名受害者的卷宗还在库克警官那儿。”  
“现在他送来了。”  
麦克雷回头，库克放下了叩响门框的手，晃了晃手里的卷宗，脸色还是和案发现场时的一样难看。库克走进房间，打量着这间他都不知道进出多少次的公共办公室，他的面部肌肉不断地变化着，表情在气恼、轻蔑和思索之间反复变换：“看来，莱耶斯真让你参与调查了，干得漂亮，麦克雷。”  
“谢谢。”麦克雷礼貌性地回道，他接过库克手中的卷宗，却发现无法将卷宗抽离，库克紧紧握着卷宗，双眼瞪着麦克雷。双方僵持着，麦克雷和库克谁也没有松开手让步，谁也没有说话。  
“抢劫案办得怎么样了，库克警探？”  
这时源氏的声音插了进来，库克的眼睛转都不转：“跟你没关系。”  
“莱耶斯向我介绍你时，说你对破获抢劫案和贩毒案很有一手，对你的枪法也盛赞有加，你应当在抢劫案上大显身手。说实话，我很期待你的表现。”  
“少套近乎。”库克嘴上不饶人，但手已经松开了卷宗。这是七月二日发生在约翰逊街的命案，麦克雷很快找到其中受害者的照片放在白板上。  
“告诉我，”库克整理着西装的褶皱，用下巴点了点尚未完成线索整理的白板，“是什么理由让你们觉得这些是变态杀人犯干得？除了都是金发碧眼，她们连死法都不一样。”  
“犯下连环凶案不代表罪犯就是心理变态，不过这次的凶手在我看来确实有精神问题。”源氏解释道，见库克表情一僵，他便转向麦克雷，“说说你判断的依据。”  
麦克雷挑眉，他不太喜欢源氏的语气，像是在给宠物狗下命令，但他知道源氏想让他在库克面前阐述清楚自己的观点，于是呼了口气说：“就像你说的，她们都是金发碧眼的年轻姑娘。犯罪手法是会改变的，因为环境、个人因素，还有为了逃避警方追捕，这些都会迫使罪犯改变手法，但凶手的特制不会改变。  
“死后持续暴力并集中在小腹、下体和小腹的多处刀伤、头发被剪去、嘴角被利器划开、乳房被捅数刀……以及弃尸时恶意将尸体双腿打开，”麦克雷用手指划过被害人们的照片细数着，“她们的尸体被施加的一系列带有侮辱性和性暗示的行为都体现出案犯的过度杀戮倾向和对女性的仇恨。”  
“还有可能的恋物癖倾向。这是凶手的识别标志，我们依靠这个辨别凶手。”源氏解释道。  
“这一特征在四名受害者身上都可以见到。同时，除了劳拉之外，玛丽莲和琼斯身上都没有检测到精液，相信第四名受害者身上也不会检测到。”  
“这就是问题所在，”库克像是抓住了胜利的希望般笑了，“第三名受害者身上检测有精液，我相信鉴证科很快就能找到匹配的人。”  
“说到这个，”源氏拿起铺在桌子上的文件中的一册递给库克，“精液来自一个十九岁的青少年，你或许还能从鉴证科那里找到现场提取的他的足迹。我得遗憾地告诉你他只是个比报案人更早发现尸体的目击者，他的年龄太小了，不可能具备这样成熟的性幻想，更不可能袭击一个二十多岁的女性。尽管如此我建议你们还是注意他点儿，他肯定藏着不少色情杂志和影片，而且多半涉及施虐，要不了多久他就会干些犯罪的勾当。”  
库克匆忙翻看了几眼鉴证科递交的报告，接着将报告丢在桌子上，显得气急败坏。源氏接着说：“而那个黑帮成员的确与第一名被害者在生前有所接触，也有暴力史，但有人证明他案发当晚在离抛尸地点三个街区外的地下赌场里。所以，你能专心办理自己的案子了吗，库克警探？”  
“很好，”库克瞪着眼睛，目光在源氏和麦克雷之间扫来扫去，最终还是无话可说，“我等着你们抓到凶手。”  
在转身时，库克用很小的声音地补了一句“黄皮佬”的咒骂，匆匆离开办公室。  
“莱耶斯局长知道他手下有个种族歧视的警探吗？”源氏望着库克离去的背影，语气颇为轻巧地问道，麦克雷则皱了皱眉，想想莱耶斯也是个非裔人，他回答：“不，别误会，这家伙只是生气起来容易口不择言，我想他倒不至于是个种族歧视者。”  
“我当然知道，只是开个玩笑。”源氏认真地看向麦克雷，“不好笑吗？”  
麦克雷觉得自己应该说好笑并用几声大笑来附和的，但他实在笑不出来，他和源氏大眼瞪小眼地对视了几秒，源氏移开了视线：“算了。我们对这四名受害者了解多少？”  
“前三个是下城区活动的妓女，属于流动人口，”麦克雷松了口气，拿出笔在她们的照片下方写了几行字，“她们中的大多数年轻人都是离家出走的流浪者，很少用真名，系统里没有她们三个的登记信息，犯罪信息库里也没有记录。”  
写完后，麦克雷让开位置。源氏看了看四张照片下方写的“玛丽莲”、“琼斯”、“劳拉”以及“查理斯·米尔伍德”四个名字，指了指查理斯：“那她呢？”  
“查理斯·米尔伍德，二十岁，蔻特拉大学二年级学生，父母住在康奈尔，距离蔻特拉五十公里。她在下城区波士顿街的鲍比小子餐厅兼职服务生，我最后一次见她是周一中午，在餐厅里。她的验尸报告还需要最少三小时。”麦克雷沉声说。  
“你有什么看法？”  
源氏和库克问了同样的问题，但很明显，前者的确在寻求麦克雷的建议，他斟酌片刻，答道：“第一起案件应该是凶手初次作案，受害人头部、躯干和四肢有多处同类重物造成的暴力痕迹，死因是头部重伤，看上去他这次作案并没有实现谋划，就连凶器也是在案发现场获取的。之后他的凶器就换成了同一种利器，中途改变作案工具的类型在我办过的案子中很少见。我想他的体型不算高大，力气也不够，而且刀比钝器更不显眼。另外他似乎有性功能障碍。最后，我想他看上去似乎在……成长？”  
“进化。先是妓女，现在是女大学生，作案间隔也在缩短，我想他很快就会把作案地点从下城区转向上城区，他的目标在从高危人群转移到低危人群，他变得越来越有自信了。”源氏接话，“参加过联邦调查局的课程？”  
“三年半前，当时联邦调查局的来纽约讲课。”  
“约瑟夫·道格拉斯的流动讲座。”源氏从见面开始就一直紧绷的表情终于有所缓和，“他在匡提科（④）负责培训新人，我也曾在他手下接受训练。”  
“你之前说你以前在调查支援科工作，”麦克雷很高兴能找到话题可说，“所以，你之前是侧写师？”  
“入门选手。”源氏显得谨慎而谦逊，“道格拉斯才是这方面的大师。”  
“那我想，你肯定已经对这件案子有一定见解了。”麦克雷抬起手展示施工中的白板。  
“我们掌握的信息不够多。”源氏否定了麦克雷的建议，“白人，三十到四十岁之间，工薪阶级，性格软弱内向，生活遭遇多种挫折，有性功能障碍，有一辆车方便搬运尸体，第一件谋杀案发生前不久他的女友或妻子离他而去……蔻特拉市区人口至少有四十万，会有多少人符合这些特征？”  
麦克雷点点头：“继续吧。”  
源氏重新将视线转向白板：“前三名受害人你了解过吗？”  
“做人口调查时接触过，”麦克雷回答，他站起身拿着笔在白板上记下了三名受害者的基本信息，“三个都有特定的活动区域，她们其中经验老道的都很注重自己的安全，不会轻易到客人家中或者上陌生人的车，劳拉是今年才到蔻特拉来的。”  
“那么至少凶手需要徒步找到她们，将她们骗到某个地点行凶，”源氏将下城区地图也固定在白板上，“问过和她们熟悉的人了吗？”  
“每个受害人的都问过。保险起见，你和我再问一次，我想你可能会发现一些我没注意到的细节。日落后就去。”  
“在这之前，”源氏转向会议室的窗户，隔音玻璃外行政人员带着一对夫妇走进了接待室，“你是想留在这儿整理案件资料，还是去安慰那对心碎的父母？”  
麦克雷抓了抓胡子拉碴的下巴：“我不太擅长面对逝者家属，所以……”  
他撒了谎，但又算不上谎话。他做了个“请”的手势，源氏心领神会地从坐着的桌子上下来，将手中卷宗递给麦克雷走了出去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
1.指1998年荣获格莱美奖的金曲《Sunny came home》（Shawn Colvin）。  
2.西班牙语，意为“亲爱的”。  
3.托马斯·哈里斯，作家，编剧，代表作《沉默的羔羊》《红龙》。  
匡提科（Quantico），位于弗吉尼亚州，联邦调查局的实验室及学院驻扎于此。


	2. 第一章 美满婚姻（中）

5.

询问受害者家属的工作持续了大约两个小时，麦克雷在这期间已经把目前掌握的所有线索都整理好了。源氏回到办公室时，麦克雷正倚着桌子沉思，听到脚步声，他将视线从“受害者地图”上移向门口，扫了源氏一眼：“他很谨慎，总是绕过主道抛尸，想尽量拖延尸体被发现的时间，我连接了四个抛尸地点，交汇处在汉威尔大道。”  
“他有一辆车，”源氏走到麦克雷旁边，“汉威尔大道附近有通往上城区的桥吗？”  
“这条路直通海鸥桥，”麦克雷指了指地图，“你觉得他是上城区的？”  
“有这个可能。”  
“这不是你见过的最残忍的犯罪场面，对吗？”  
麦克雷随口问道，他知道这的确不是。源氏在联邦调查局时时常接触暴力犯罪，这样的案子他肯定见过十几个。就算对麦克雷来说，这也不算性质最恶劣、手法最残忍的案子，在他看来，这些案子只是在让人辗转难眠的程度上有所不同罢了。  
“我不给案子做这种排名。”源氏委婉地拒绝了这类问题，转而谈论刚才从受害人家属那里获得的信息，“米尔伍德是校足球队的队员，她个头不算高，但身体比前三名受害者要健康强壮，凶手在和她正面冲突时很的优势不大。”  
“早先的三名受害者都有挣扎的痕迹，这验证了凶手确实不是个大块头。”麦克雷接着源氏的话头说，他明白源氏的意思，这名警探暗示他凶手或许被查理斯·米尔伍德伤到了，“尸检报告还要花点时间。”  
“我可等不及验尸报告。”麦克雷注意到源氏的嘴角动了动，像是笑又不像，“去和法医打声招呼吧。”  
麦克雷觉得这个主意不错，他也从没去过技术支援科。巡警可没有查看受害者遗体和验尸报告的权限，关于之前三名受害者的验尸信息，是他偷偷查看了服务器里保存的备份档案才知道的。  
技术支援科在总局大楼西侧，一九六七年原警察总局被烧前，它还没有正式的名字，停尸间和法医办公室在原大楼南侧一条街之外，逃过了被付之一炬的命运。警察局搬迁后，大楼西侧的两层空了出来，于是法医室和鉴证部门一起搬进总局，一九八二年正式更名为技术支援科。  
技术支援科办公室的人流较为稀少，来往的大部分是忙碌的技术人员，麦克雷和源氏从他们身旁走过，法医室就在走廊尽头。  
推开门，消毒水的气味扑面而来，麦克雷再次想起了中午他点的那份樱桃味枫糖浆，顿时觉得自己连晚饭也不想吃了。他看到法医室里只有一个人背对着门口在一具尸体前忙碌，听到门开的声音，那人头也没有回：“你是到宜家大卖场去买咖啡了吗，乔治？”  
“抱歉，乔治可能还在路上。”那人听到声音才抬起头，转过身来，源氏见状上前一步亮出自己的警徽，“刑事科的岛田源氏，请问奥德莱恩医生在哪儿？”  
“我就是。”手术台前的人摘下口罩，直起身子来回答。麦克雷还从没亲眼见过如此瘦长的女性，她足足比六英尺高的他高出半头还多，而五点六英尺左右的源氏在她面前就像个十五岁的男孩。她实在太枯瘦了，双颊凹陷，下巴像削尖的锥子，锈红色头发更是把她苍白的脸色衬得像电影里的女妖一样，她光是站在那儿就让人想起了麦田中阴森的稻草人，“莫伊拉·奥德莱恩，首席法医。我已经听他们说过你了，岛田警探。”  
“叫我源氏就行，奥德莱恩医生。”  
“我的荣幸，源氏警探。”莫伊拉·奥德莱恩点点头，双眼转向了麦克雷——他发现她的两只眼睛颜色明显不一样——流露出刻薄和审视的目光。  
“他是巡警杰西·麦克雷，目前协助我办案。”  
“啊，那个和库克吵了一架的，干得漂亮。”莫伊拉的口音令麦克雷认为她或许来自爱尔兰。她翘起嘴角露出还算和善的微笑，看起来像年轻时的大卫·鲍伊（①），“原谅我现在没法和你们握手。我想你们是来看那个新来的女孩的？”  
莫伊拉抬起戴着染血消毒手套的手晃了晃灵活而纤长的手指。  
“是的。”  
“她就是了。”  
莫伊拉侧头以眼神示意两人，并转过身去，面向手术台的尸体。  
“消毒手套在左手边，记得戴上。解剖还没有完全完成，但你们来得正好，要是乔治还没把咖啡买来，我还不知道要怎么才能打起精神写报告。”  
麦克雷来到手术台前。尸体脸上的污迹和血已经被清理干净，借着冷白色的灯光，他看到了查理斯·米尔伍德惨白僵硬的面庞，不禁皱紧了眉头。  
“有什么发现？”  
“死亡时间在昨晚十一点到凌晨一点之间，致命伤在喉咙，颈动脉失血过多。”莫伊拉兴致缺缺地讲述她从尸体上得到的结论，“除了面部和双臂的淤青外，其他伤口都是死后施加的。”  
“这不像他的作风，割喉这种迅速高效的杀人方式更像是刺客型的凶手才会用的手法，性犯罪者不会这么做，他是被迫采取这种手法的，因为这次他无法完全控制她。”源氏说。  
“你们的凶手肯定气坏了，所以在这个女孩的身上多捅了几刀，”莫伊拉指了指尸体的手，“在她的指甲里我们检测到了不属于受害者的人体组织残留，已经送去做匹配了。”  
“你们有很大概率匹配不到任何罪犯，不过有证据总是好的。”源氏的视线在扫到尸体的耳朵时停了下来，他俯下身，仔细查看受害者的耳垂，查理斯·米尔伍德的耳垂已经裂开，左耳甚至缺了一小块，仍有血迹残留在伤口附近，“凶手拿走了她的耳环。其他三具尸体被拿走了什么？”  
“还是你们自己看看吧。”莫伊拉说着摘下脏手套，换上另一副干净的，转向解剖台右手边的一扇双开门，门框上清晰地写着“停尸间”字样，她推开门走进去，双眼扫过右手边的停尸柜，在第三列停下来，打开了中间的柜子，柜子上的标签则是“七月二日，女性，无名氏”，也就是第三名受害者劳拉。  
金发女性的尸体就躺在停尸柜中，失去血色的脸在光线下像蜡一样。麦克雷在下城区做人口调查时见过活着的她，她是个和莫伊拉一样瘦的女人，但没有眼前这位法医这么高的个头。和很多在下城区夜晚活动的人，她饱受毒瘾的困扰，连点打火机的手都在颤抖。麦克雷隐约记得，当她抬起手时他看到了一枚戒指，于是顺着她放在身体两侧的手臂寻找，却没有在十根手指上看到戒指的痕迹。  
“她的遗物在哪儿？”  
“在这儿。只有一枚戒指，我想这是她身上唯一值钱的玩意儿了。”莫伊拉从身后的遗物存放柜中拿出一个小袋子。  
“她的手表呢？”  
麦克雷和莫伊拉一同看向源氏，后者轻轻托起尸体的左手臂，两条并不明显的晒痕横在尸体手腕，肤色的界限十分模糊，但足以证明劳拉生前曾戴着一副手表。  
“男孩拿走的可能性有多少？”麦克雷问。  
“我说不准。”源氏模棱两可地回答道，“看看剩下两具尸体再说。”  
“什么男孩？”莫伊拉打开第六列下方的柜子，这是第二名受害者琼斯的遗体。  
“尸体上检测到的精液的主人，和案子没什么关系。”源氏的目光都集中在尸体上，用手指了指尸体的左手，“她的遗物中有戒指吗？”  
“只有一个假的之宝打火机，一副耳环，我记得很清楚，乔治跟我就辨别之宝打火机真假的事唠叨了一整天。”莫伊拉说着一脸嫌弃地摇摇头，可见她对聒噪的厌烦程度，“跟我来，第一个在里面——我是说，在里面，麦克雷警官。”  
“稍等一下。”朝相反方向走的麦克雷知道源氏和莫伊拉都在等着他，他快步走到劳拉的尸体前看了看，又回到琼斯的尸体前，确认了自己的发现，便朝着源氏招手，“快看她们的伤口。”  
源氏回到琼斯的尸体处，麦克雷将他的发现指给源氏看，当他看到对方的眼睛亮了起来，就知道他也察觉到了这件事。  
“伤口和米尔伍德身上的有差别。”源氏低声嘟囔，继而抬头看向莫伊拉，“确定除了第一具尸体外，后三具尸体都是同一凶器致死吗？”  
“从伤口形状和深度来看，是同一把刀。”莫伊拉上前说，“有什么问题，先生们？”  
“劳拉和琼斯身体上的伤口，从切割伤口看像是惯用右手的人施加的，但看看查理斯·米尔伍德。”麦克雷说完推开停尸间的门，冲到未解剖完毕的尸体前。源氏和莫伊拉跟了上去，麦克雷将伤口指给莫伊拉看。  
“她的伤口则说明凶手是用左手持刀将她杀害的。”源氏接话道。  
“而且前两具尸体的伤口切口平整利落，这个女孩儿的尸体伤口相对较浅，切口歪斜……”莫伊拉对伤口情况做了简单描述，她抬头看了看麦克雷和源氏，“我想二位已经有结论了。”  
“米尔伍德的确伤到了凶手的惯用手，而且让他不得不换左手行凶。”源氏总结道，“通知外勤组，让他们调人去查一查汉威尔街附近的医院记录。”  
麦克雷转身去拨打金的电话，汉威尔街的巡逻工作属于下城区第二分局的职责范围。等他打完电话回到停尸间，源氏已经在查看第一具受害人的尸体了。  
“项链、戒指、耳环……甚至毒品和钱包，以及三支用过的口红，鉴证科和我都没有发现她遗失了什么东西。”  
麦克雷听到莫伊拉对源氏说道。他走上前来，源氏正一言不发地弯腰查看这具苍白而枯瘦的尸体，他便接下了莫伊拉的话头：“凶手没有拿走她的东西？”  
“我看不出来她丢了什么。”莫伊拉保守地回答道，“或许那时凶手还没想到留下什么纪念品。”  
“凶手一定会带走死者的某样东西，这样他才能在看到那些纪念品时重温杀害她们时的刺激。”麦克雷还没来得急开口，源氏就抢回话头。这名警探头也不抬，只是朝莫伊拉伸出手，“可以把她的口红让我看看吗，奥德莱恩医生？”  
麦克雷不明白源氏的意图，他看了看莫伊拉，发现对方也不明白这名新晋警探的想法，只应了一声就把三支口红塞到源氏的手里。  
只见源氏拧开两支口红看了看，又将口红放在尸体嘴边，接着重新盖上它们，还给了莫伊拉。  
“凶手拿走了她的口红。她身上带着四支，不是三支。”源氏摘下手套。  
“哈！”莫伊拉接过口红，拧开端详，她的嘴角又咧了咧，露出个似笑非笑的表情，“是的，的确，这三支的颜色和这女孩儿嘴唇上残留的颜色不一样。惊人的观察力，源氏警探。”  
“谢谢，奥德莱恩。麦克雷？”  
麦克雷抬头看看源氏，对方从他身旁走过去，掏出车钥匙丢给他，走出停尸间前讲手套丢进了废弃医疗用品垃圾桶：“你来开车，我们去下城区看看有什么线索。”  
“不用客气，等你们回来前，乔治会把验尸报告放在你们桌子上的。”莫伊拉伸手理了理尸体被源氏弄乱的头发，慢慢地合上存放尸体的柜子。麦克雷朝莫伊拉点了点头，转身追上源氏。这名警探虽然是中等个头，但脚步飞快，这会儿功夫已经走出了法医室，麦克雷只好小跑着追上他。  
“幸好是和你一起来的，”源氏冷不丁地对麦克雷说。麦克雷觉得自己听错了，因为他听到源氏的语气有几分逃出生天的庆幸，“她简直是女版的瘦长鬼影（②）。”  
“瘦长什么？”麦克雷站住脚步。  
“没什么。”源氏也停下了，这一瞬间麦克雷看到他睁大眼睛，一副闯了祸似的样子，随后他又恢复了冷静的表情，快步朝大楼外走去。

6.  
午后时分，蔻特拉上城区正渐入交通高峰期。早晨发生在第二大道的交通事故后续工作仍在进行，消防栓连带下行三车道都被围了起来，使得第二大道比以往同一时间还要繁忙。原本只要过了下个交通信号灯，前往海鸥桥的路就不会太过拥挤，但十五分钟过去了，麦克雷还没离开这个十字路口。他跟着前面的车慢慢悠悠地向前挪动，源氏坐在副驾驶位上，一手支着下巴望向窗外人群熙攘的街道。  
他现在开的雪佛兰是源氏的配车，电台停留在寂静的警用频道，而车载播放器里什么东西也没有，车外的喧闹衬得车内安静更甚。  
麦克雷不喜欢沉默，他跟着前面的车挪了几步停下来，尝试着打开话匣子：“你是怎么注意到……”  
“口红的颜色不一样？”源氏替他把话说完，放下撑在车窗的手，扭头去看他，似乎早就料到他会问这个问题，“大学时我曾在剧院做过兼职。”  
“真的？”  
“化妆助理，如果你想知道具体做什么的话。”源氏回答，“算不上有趣的工作，但能遇到形形色色的人，听到不少你在台前和报纸上听不到的事儿。”  
“听起来像个侧写师的爱好。”  
“观察是很多人的爱好。”源氏谦虚地回答。  
“那我呢？你能观察到什么？”  
麦克雷发誓，这不过是他一时嘴快不过脑子说出的话。大约三秒后，麦克雷就会后悔自己的口不择言，但此时他还没有意识到这点。他离开了纽约一年，短短一年，他已经忘记了联邦调查局的人是多么喜欢较真，讲话多么一阵见血。  
源氏的沉默给了麦克雷反应的时间，他意识到自己犯了个错误，于是打算换个话题，然而已经太迟，源氏在他开口前就说出了一句让他闭嘴的话：“你不是不擅长应付逝者家属，你只是不想面对。看到他们让你想起什么了吗，麦克雷？”  
信号灯转为绿色，前面的车早已迫不及待地开了出去，麦克雷迟迟未动，身后汽车的鸣笛声催促着他，他像才缓过神来似的踩下油门开出这个拥堵的十字路口。  
“我不想谈这个。”  
言语表现出的抗拒并没有让源氏停止这个话题：“你在纽约任职的最后一年办了一件大案，这件案子虽然是跨国犯罪组负责，但后来调查支援科也把这件案子列在了教学材料里。要我说，粉碎死局帮有你的一份功劳，然而主犯伊丽莎白·卡利多尼亚判刑后，你却被评定不再适合接手刑事案件，调离了纽约市警署，成了蔻特拉的一名巡警。”  
麦克雷双眼盯着前方的道路，余光却知道源氏正用漫不经心的眼神侧目打量他。我正在被侧写——他心里想着，并因此感到一阵烦燥，但他不想惹麻烦，于是压着火气说道：“听着，很抱歉，我不该提什么狗屁侧写话题，忘了这件事，现在不是说这个的时候。”  
“你的手机，”源氏忽略了麦克雷的话继续说道，语气咄咄逼人，“你在法医室打电话时，我注意到你的手机壁纸是一家人的合影，你却不在里面。没人会平白无故把别人的家庭合影放在自己的手机里。他是你的搭档是吗？他在死局帮的案子里殉职，而你觉得这是你的错……”  
“够了，别说了！”麦克雷大声地说，安静的车内只有他的声音，当他说完这句后，他吸了口气，减小了自己的音量。现在他后悔和源氏打开话匣子了，“不如这样如何？在到目的地之前，我们保持安静，谁也别说话，怎么样？”  
麦克雷的这一举动有所成效，源氏亮出双手妥协，他便也不再关注副驾驶座上的人，驾驶轿车一心朝前方开去，发动机轻微的声音从前方传来，填满了徒留尴尬和沉闷的车厢。看在源氏不再提过去的份上，麦克雷以为自己可以松一口气的，可他实在不觉得现在有什么能松气的地方，他本想对新来的警探、特别是愿意相信他看法的警探友好一些。  
这都是你自讨苦吃，麦克雷。他对自己腹诽道，但心里又有一部分觉得这是岛田源氏的问题。  
但这又有什么关系呢？现在可不是想这些无关事情的时候。麦克雷打断了自己的思考，过了这个路口，前方就是海鸥桥，他打了方向盘，一踩油门朝海鸥桥驶去。  
“你开到右转车道上了。”  
“闭嘴。”

7.  
他们的第一站是波士顿街拐角的鲍比小子餐厅，查理斯·米尔伍德生前就在这家餐厅做兼职。麦克雷对这个金发姑娘的了解并不多，在成为鲍比小子餐厅常客的这一年中，查理只是个偶尔出现在视野中的年轻服务生。他知道她在蔻特拉大学念书，他来餐厅吃饭时会如果遇见她则会聊上两句，知道她待人友善、惹人喜欢，其余一无所知。然而，正是这种仅止于此的关系让麦克雷对她的死感到难以释怀。  
有时候，他想着，并不熟悉的身边人的逝去才最令人唏嘘：你死了，然而这除了改变了爱着你的人的生活之外，什么也没有变，世界还是像相对论说的那样悠哉游哉地转到时间尽头。这件事麦克雷早已知晓且习以为常，哀恸不是他的工作，可他还是忍不住在心里伤感一番。他先源氏一步走进餐厅，门铃发出清脆的声音。  
晚餐之前的鲍比小子要安静一些，麦克雷也是第一次发现这点。寥寥几名顾客坐在吧台和窗边，手中握着杯子互不言语。索尼娅正在擦拭吧台，她的动作很慢，似乎只是想靠这个来打发时间。看到麦克雷进来，她放下抹布走出吧台，叫了他的名字，她有些沮丧，用了自己家乡的语言，把“麦克雷”念成了“马格莱”。  
“查理她……”  
“我已经知道了，索尼娅，”索尼娅的沮丧让麦克雷感到莫名焦虑，他已经快一年没有感受过这种与受害者有关的人带来的无形压力了，他很后悔今天没有带烟出来，“我知道了。”  
“我们正是为此而来的，索尼娅·玛卡多纳女士。”源氏走上前亮出警徽，这样麦克雷松了口气，“麦克雷警官协助我调查案件。我们有几个问题想要询问，您有时间吗？”  
“当然，”索尼娅的眼睛四处看了看，最后指向了窗边角落的位置，“请坐吧。我已经把我知道的都告诉早先来的警察了，但如果能帮到查理的话，我可以再说一遍。”  
“那样我们会很感谢的，希望我们能有新的发现。”源氏解开西装扣坐下。  
“想喝点什么吗？”  
“黑咖啡，谢谢。”  
“你呢，麦克雷？”  
麦克雷摇了摇头，他想索尼娅是了解他的心情的，因为她勉强笑了笑，转身走向吧台，大约两分钟后，她端来了咖啡。源氏谢过她，接着对麦克雷使了个眼色，后者从源氏的沉默和表情中获悉了他的意思，于是便问索尼娅：“你最后一次看到查理是什么时间？”  
“昨天——准确来说是七月九日晚上下班前。”索尼娅回答，“佩妮请了一个星期的假，我们就重新排班。这一阵，你们知道的，附近很不太平。我知道她想给剩下的人分担压力，但我不建议查理做晚班，她的学校宿舍离这里太远了。可她说没问题，汤姆——她的男友，说会来接她，所以我就答应了她的排班请求，我没想到……”  
“别难过，这不是你的错，索尼娅，你做得很好。”麦克雷安慰道，“所以八日晚上，她的男友在她下班后来接她了吗？”  
“我不太清楚，她的男朋友都在公交站台等她，她会自己走过去和他会合。”  
麦克雷的眉头用力挤了挤：“最近餐厅附近有什么可疑的人吗？”  
“这儿可是下城区，麦克雷。”索尼娅苦笑着讽刺道。  
“白人男性，三十到四十岁之间，已婚，是个普通的上班族。中等身材，看上去友善但内向，不善言辞。也许还是你们的老顾客，有没有这样的人出现在餐厅里？”这次换源氏问道。  
“老顾客里倒是有一个这样的人，”索尼娅苦苦回忆着，或许她觉得源氏提出的这些条件过于笼统了，“他来的大部分时间是中午，偶尔下午。我对他印象不深，不是所有老顾客我都记得，佐伊管他叫咖啡佬，因为他总是点一个三明治和一杯白咖啡。”  
“你对这个人了解多少？”  
“一点儿也不了解。如果不是佐伊，我可能到现在都不会注意到他。他很少说话，是的，他确实很内向，而且有点……怪。我猜他是个会计，每次看到他时，他都抱着几个文件夹。”  
“他有车吗？”  
“有，总是停在路边，是一辆日本轿车。”  
“丰田？”  
“丰田，我想是的。他最后一次来店里是三天前的下午。”  
“那时米尔伍德在店里吗？”  
“在，他的餐点是查理拿给他的，那天下午我还在和她商量排班，”索尼娅说完睁大了眼睛，“所以他听到了我们的日程安排，所以在查理去巴士站的路上……”  
“我们还不能下这个定论，女士，或许您的这位内向的老顾客与案件无关。”源氏安抚着索尼娅，“您知道米尔伍德去公共巴士站的那条路怎么走吗？”  
“穿过马路，沿着钱伯斯街走一百米，右拐穿过旧停车场，就能看到巴士站，查理特地在白天带我走了一遍，好让我放心。”索尼娅说着似乎情绪又低落了。  
“您说米尔伍德的男友会在巴士站等她，她的男友，您对他了解多少？”  
“不算多。汤姆只来过一次，查理说他在医学院念书，他姓……卡恩斯，我想是的，汤姆·卡恩斯。”  
“我想我问完了。”源氏说完喝了口咖啡，“麦克雷？”  
“我也没了。”麦克雷看着索尼娅，用尽量轻容的声音安慰她，“别难过，索尼娅，你做了最大的努力。去休息一阵吧，剩下的交给我们。”  
索尼娅点了点头。麦克雷站起身，源氏也起身扣好了西装纽扣，将名片和咖啡的钱一起放在桌子上：“如果那个人再来餐厅，请您联系我，万分感谢。”  
麦克雷和源氏在索尼娅的目光中离开餐厅。两人谁也没有讲话，他们把车留在路边，心照不宣地穿过马路，走向也许是查理斯·米尔伍德生前所走的最后一条路。  
开始的一百米挨着双向双车道的钱伯斯街，干燥的人行道上只有垃圾，看不到一滴血迹。从小巷右拐大约二十米，他们找到了索尼娅说的旧停车场。三栋公寓背靠着这个无人看管的小型旧车堆场，生锈的铁网墙壁勉强划出了停车场的范围，周遭的路灯所剩无几，大多遭到破坏，角落的摄像机明显已经失去了作用。车道上有些崭新的车辙，附近的居民或许都会把车停在这里。白天停车场显得很空旷，只有几辆积满灰尘、难辨本色的报废车辆停在位置上。  
尽管停车场被公寓包围，在麦克雷看来停车场也算不上一条安全的路线，一旦发生案情，等住家听到求救声报警肯定已经迟了。他沿着停车场的车道漫步，不时向两边查看，然而却一无所获。  
他们从停车场的另一个出入口走出去，前方的巷口已经可以看到马路，查理斯·米尔伍德的男朋友就会看到她，这段路是凶手下手的唯一机会。抱着希望，两人继续向前，果不其然在这条五十米的小巷里找到了线索。  
小巷的地面有一摊血迹，痕迹已经干涸，呈现出毫不显眼的黑红色，麦克雷差一点就踩了上去，但他在源氏拦住他之前收回了脚，转而蹲下身去，说出了这段沉默之行的第一句话：“血迹是新的。”  
“是这儿。”源氏没有蹲下，而是拍了拍麦克雷的肩膀，“假设你是被害人。”  
说着，源氏后退两步，麦克雷知道他在把自己想象成凶手以还原现场，只见他抬起虚握的右手，就像是他手中握着一把刀。“我在这里发起进攻，但你已经有所察觉，我的体格并不占优势，因此没能得逞。”源氏向斜方向后退一步，“搏斗期间，你抓伤了我。”  
“还伤到了你的右手。”麦克雷提醒道。  
“严重到短时间内我的右手不能使用，”源氏将刀子换到左手，“这让我气急败坏。你想要逃跑呼救，而我冲上前揪住你的头发把你拽回来，再朝你的脸上打了一拳。”  
麦克雷走向“我摔倒了，仍然想要起身逃跑。”  
“而我上前划开了你的喉咙。”源氏来到最初发现的这摊血迹前，除了受害人倒下时留下的一滩血，还有一部分血迹呈现出放射状，是凶手隔开她喉咙时留下的，而血迹左方有一处并不清晰的血手印，这印证了麦克雷的论点。源氏弯下腰，右手捂住假想中的受害者的嘴，左手在右手下方的位置横向划过，“米尔伍德倒在了这儿。血液溅到了右边墙上。”  
麦克雷走向源氏所指的墙面，在脏兮兮的砖墙上半天才找到那些星星点点的暗红色血迹。此时推理已经结束，源氏跨过血迹继续向前两步，受害者的血在这里汇成了最后一小滩血泊，然后消失踪迹：“凶手的车就停在这里，把她搬上了车，米尔伍德那时应该还没有脑死亡，她是失血过多死的，凶手让她看着自己被捅了一刀又一刀……”  
“王八蛋。”麦克雷小声地骂了一句。他觉得源氏听到了，但又装作没有听到似的继续说下去：“米尔伍德认识凶手，至少熟悉他，这种环境下女性不会和陌生人离得这么近。”  
“你觉得周围住户听到声音的几率是多少？”  
麦克雷说着抬起头，他看了看小巷两旁的红砖楼房，右侧房子的消防梯从顶层曲折延伸下来，而左手边的房子只有几个小窗户，麦克雷猜这些一定是公寓走廊的窗户。  
“就算有人向窗外看，在这种老式灯光下面很难说他们能看到什么，但值得一试。”源氏说得是小巷里仅有的三盏钨丝路灯，有两盏灯泡上已经布满了黑色的灰尘，“让外勤组去上门访问，另外通知鉴证科把犯罪现场围起来。”  
“她的男友怎么办？”麦克雷取出手机，一边翻找外勤组的电话，一边抛出这个他从刚才就不解的人物，他是接查理斯·米尔伍德回到学校的人，在她遭到袭击的那个夜晚，他扮演着怎样的角色？  
“我们明天会去找他谈谈的，今天来不及了。”  
电话接通了，麦克雷只看了一眼源氏算作回应，接着电话那一头金的声音就出现在耳边。麦克雷的这名上司显然已经接到了他协助办案的通知。麦克雷花了点时间和他解释原委，又把源氏的支援请求转告了他。下城区分局的巡警来得很快，而鉴证科的人来到这里则花了些时间。等他们到来时麦克雷特地低头看了看表，五点五十三分，鸟儿们已经开始离巢，等他们开车到下一个访问地点时，时间正好。  
下午六点钟是大多数职场人士的下班时间，也是下城区许多居无定所的人醒来的时间。下午六点意味着一些人的生意才刚刚开始，当酒吧的灯光开始亮起时，下城区的流莺也会醉醺醺地走出她们的小巢。  
麦克雷只来了蔻特拉一年，但此前他已经在纽约当了五年刑警，他早就对下城区这种地方了如指掌。这里就像北布鲁克林和布朗士，而且比这两个地方更糟。大量的外籍移民人口和社会底层人士汇集于此，犯罪和疾病在此滋生，夜晚的街巷毒贩子与性工作者并肩而行，最糟糕的地方每天都能听到枪声，他刚来时同事就让他离布鲁斯街区远点儿，不用想也知道那儿是黑帮的地盘。  
所幸，这次麦克雷并不需要去和黑帮打交道。流浪汉和性工作者们大多聚集在皮尔斯街区，麦克雷就负责附近的巡逻工作，第一名受害者出现之前麦克雷就已经和这儿的人打过不少交道，甚至做了几次粗略的人口调查，好确认这儿的大致人口。住在这儿的性工作者——麦克雷叫她们小鸟，他在纽约时就和同事这么称呼她们，他觉得她们就像鸟儿，有的四处迁移，有得只在夜晚出没——许多是年轻时离家出走的女孩，她们要么遭到了家庭暴力，要么被母亲的男友性侵，或者两者皆有，于是她们选择了隐姓埋名，仿佛这就能让她们忘记往事似的。  
他们找到多洛莉丝时，她正站在“海燕”酒吧的牌子下面抽烟。麦克雷称多洛莉丝为留鸟，因为她一直生活在蔻特拉，和受害者玛丽莲一样。她比玛丽莲大两岁，在同一家酒吧门口出没，互相认识，但多洛莉丝不在毒贩子手里买大麻。多洛莉丝不抽大麻，只抽香烟，她和麦克雷就是因此认识的，她因为和酒吧一起斗殴有关而被请去了下城区第二分局，出来时麦克雷正在车里抽烟，她走过去找他借了个火。  
多洛莉丝没有提供更多线索，她所讲的和麦克雷之前询问的内容几乎一样：她最后一次见到玛丽莲是六月十二日晚上七点，也就是玛丽莲遇害的当晚。那天多洛莉丝的头疼犯了，只是去药店买了布洛芬就匆匆回到住处，那晚玛丽莲独自在酒吧做生意。  
“所以你并不清楚玛丽莲当晚见了谁？”  
“不清楚，长官。”多洛莉丝吐出一口烟气，她一看便知是和警察打交道的老手，语气轻佻而漫不经心，廉价香烟的烟气扑向两名警官，源氏稍稍侧身，抬手挥开那呛人的味道。  
他讨厌烟味儿。麦克雷心想着，心里庆幸自己没有带家伙出门。  
“如果有客人要求你们跟他走，”源氏停顿了一下，看得出来他在避免被烟味呛得咳嗽出声，“你们会这么做吗？”  
多洛莉丝笑了，露出她被劣质烟熏黄的牙齿：“我们从不跟客人去陌生地方。”  
“即使对方开出一个难以拒绝的价钱？”  
“拜托，那他为什么不去找一个高级妓女呢？”多洛莉丝精明地看了看源氏，接着伸出细长的手指钩住源氏的领带，“不过我倒是愿意跟你这种小可爱走一趟，怎么样？”  
“女士！”源氏突然抬高了声音，慌乱地把自己的领带从多洛莉丝的手中抽出来调整好，“我正在查案，请你严肃一点。”  
源氏慌张的声音听起来没那么低沉，说话都结巴了，这让他的呵斥威力大减。麦克雷看到源氏脸颊泛红像个犯错的男孩，没能忍住笑，他急忙抬手遮住嘴，但是源氏不仅已经发现他在偷笑，还瞪了他一眼，脸变得更红了，他只好把笑声憋了回去。  
“好了，多洛莉丝，别开我上司的玩笑了，说正经的。”麦克雷制止了多洛莉丝，却忘了掩饰自己上翘的嘴角。  
“通常来说我们不会跟客人去太远的地方，通常是熟悉的酒店，或者我们自己的住处，”开够玩笑的多洛莉丝兴致缺缺地后退一步，不再对着源氏笑了，“可我拿不准玛丽莲。她以前很谨慎，但她最近欠了些钱，脑子里却还想着留点零钱去买口红，只要肯出个合理的价她就跟人走。我劝她当心，可显然比起欠了一屁股债的时候毒瘾发作，她还是觉得朋友的提醒不值他妈的哪怕一分钱。”  
多洛莉丝皱起眉，用力吸了一口烟，似乎一点儿也没有为玛丽莲感到悲伤，反而还在为她没有听劝告而生气。  
“近两个月有遇到一些比较古怪的嫖客吗？”源氏已经恢复了镇定，只有脸颊上还还有些红晕，“最近徘徊在附近，挑金发碧眼的女性询问是否愿意跟他走。有见过或者听过这类人吗？”  
“没有。”多洛莉丝把自己棕色的头发甩到背后，“或许你们可以问问奎妮。但你们得先找到她再说，她可不喜欢在一个地方赖着，祝你们好运。”  
多洛莉丝说完就将背靠在了墙壁上兀自抽烟，她仰着头，让劣质霓虹灯的光打在她泛着水光的眼睛里，没有了继续说下去的意思。再问下去也不会有什么结果，见此情景，源氏道谢后便转身离开。麦克雷原本在考虑要不要提供给多洛莉丝一个简单的测写，但源氏的离去让他打消了念头，他想起道格拉斯的课程内容——随着查理斯·米尔伍德的死亡，这些妓女对凶手日渐增长的自信而言已经变得毫无意义，凶手追求着进一步的刺激，她们已经是太过容易到手的猎物，令凶手失去了捕猎的兴趣。  
回到停车场的路上，他们沿途又简单询问了几名刚刚离巢的流莺，并没有得到更多线索。接着他们前往其余两名受害人生前的活动场所，结果同样令人失望，显然在这片混乱的街区里，大多数妓女都习惯了拒绝那些提出特殊要求的顾客，凶手在这群人中毫不起眼。只有一人讲述自己曾接受了一个符合描述的客人的要求离开，但很快就反悔并转身回到自己的同伴身边，那天是六月十二日，第二名被害人死去的当晚。可惜的是，除了这令她后怕的经历，这名妓女没有提供更多有用的信息。  
结束调查已经临近八点，主大道的车流已经渐渐稀少，回到上城区的路程畅通无阻，两岸的霓虹和海鸥桥上的灯光描画出瓦内拉河的涟漪，上城区沿岸的法式街道飘荡着艺术的气息。倘若不考虑蔻特拉的治安，这里会是个好地方。麦克雷感叹着，顺道瞥了一眼副驾驶位上的岛田源氏，对方侧头面向车外的风景，从车窗玻璃倒映的他的眼里，麦克雷看得出来他在欣赏蔻特拉的夜景。  
半晌，源氏突然开口：“有那么好笑吗？”  
“抱歉，长官。”麦克雷故意加了称呼，嘴角的笑意更明显了。他原本还对源氏侧写他的事耿耿于怀，直到他看到源氏面对多洛莉丝的玩笑时的反应，就在多洛莉丝钩住源氏领带的瞬间，他仿佛看到眼前原本已经树立了冷静成熟形象的年轻警探变回二十岁的小青年，这让他感到扳回了一局，不那么生气了。  
“我只是，就是……”麦克雷停顿了片刻，好让自己在源氏开口前停止发笑，“只是在思考一件事，我很好奇。”  
他打开尾灯，驾驶雪佛兰缓缓并入即将进入直行车道。  
“你为什么会来蔻特拉当警察？我见过功绩卓著的警探会被引荐到联邦调查局工作，可像你这样年纪轻轻就从联邦调查局离开来当警察的，我的确是第一次见……”麦克雷偷偷看了一眼副驾驶座上的源氏，他提这件事的目的是岔开话题，但不可否认的是，他确实很好奇身为联邦调查局侧写师的源氏来到蔻特拉的原因，“我是说，很明显联邦调查局前途无量，而且——虽然这么说不太好，但在调查支援科肯定能遇到更多有挑战的案子，就像托马斯·吉布森（③）演的那出电视剧里说的……”  
“这和案子无关。”源氏打断了他的话，语气听起来很明显带有拒绝的意味。麦克雷却没有因此停止这个话题：“我只是很好奇。以后我们就是同事了，而我的事你已经知道了，所以，何不把你的事也和我说说呢？”  
直行信号灯变成了红色，麦克雷让车在斑马线前停下来，扭头去看源氏，只见对方皱着眉面朝前方，紧抿着嘴，麦克雷不知道他为什么总是做这个动作，抿嘴并不能让他看起来更严肃。  
“我不会告诉你的。”源氏右手支着脸颊，“你也没告诉我任何你的事。”  
“好吧。”麦克雷知道他的意思，他踩下油门，将注意力从源氏的表情转向前方的路况上，“那这次换我来侧写你，怎么样？”  
源氏没有回答，麦克雷觉得这算他默认了。前方稍有堵车，麦克雷便打了左转向灯，车向克里姆林路开去。  
“让我……看看。”麦克雷谨慎地开口，他差点儿说成了“让我猜猜”，“你是个家境显赫的公子哥，家中长子，而且是个完美主义者，你作息规律，每天都会早起晨练。你养了宠物，我猜是只猫？你很聪明，但做事太较真，听不懂也不会讲笑话，也许就是因为这个你上学时才没多少朋友。你有自己的小爱好，是个《星球大战》迷，家里还有几台家用游戏机，不过工作很忙，你很少碰它们。”  
“你知道你只是把自己看过的侦探剧主人公们的特征胡乱安在一个日本宅男身上吗？”岛田源氏毫不留情地揭穿了他。  
“总能蒙对几个。”麦克雷不用看也知道源氏翻了个白眼，但他还是要继续自己的胡说八道，“我还看出来点儿别的。要我说，你大可不必总这样装深沉，你可是从联邦调查局来的，没人会因为你太年轻而看轻你。”  
麦克雷又偷偷看了源氏一眼，对方没有回嘴，这说明他说对了。  
“我知道你是怎么来的。但是，不管你之前是因为什么才被……调到了这个鬼地方，我相信你是个优秀的警探，你没必要这么急着证明自己，不要有压力，案子现状已经比你来之前好得多，而且我能够参与调查也多亏了你。”  
“前面路口停下。”源氏突然说。  
麦克雷愣了一下，与此同时，他心里有个声音提醒他，这不是个好兆头。他将车开向路边，过程中不时瞥一眼源氏：“抱歉，我只是开个玩笑。”  
“没什么。把我放在路边就行了。”  
“真的，我很抱歉，我不是有意的，”麦克雷有些慌张，他发现自己可能说得有点儿过了，但源氏仍然揭开了安全带走下车去，麦克雷只好打开车窗朝他大声说话，“不一起吃顿晚饭吗？我请客，我知道有家中餐馆很不错的！”  
“我有约了。”源氏向人行道走了几步，回头干脆地拒绝了麦克雷的邀请，街上很吵，他必须抬高声音说话，“不过你说对了几件事，我确实养了宠物。”  
见源氏没有生气，车里的麦克雷挑起一侧的眉毛，他看到源氏伸手捏住黏在西装左袖的一根又短又细的毛发，他就是因为这跟毛发才推理源氏养有宠物的，事实证明他确实没有想错，这让他心中窃喜。  
只见源氏把毛发拿到车窗前，在夜晚的灯光中，麦克雷隐约看到了这根属于动物的毛发：  
“但这是金毛寻回犬的。”  
“该死！”麦克雷忍不住小声骂道。  
源氏松开手指，金毛犬的毛发立刻就被风吹得失去踪影：“记得把我的车开回警局，明早八点见。”  
说完，源氏向后退了几步，转身扬长而去，麦克雷目送他消失在人行道熙攘的人群里，关上了副驾驶一侧的车窗。早在源氏转身的时候，麦克雷就注意到从街边的蛋糕店飘出来的味道，这让他想起自己早就饥肠辘辘，于是他发动汽车，朝中餐馆开去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1.David Bowie（1947-2016）,英国摇滚歌手、演员。  
2.此指国外都市传说中的虚构角色Slender man.  
3.美国演员，代表作《犯罪心理》《大地雄心》。


	3. 第一章 美满婚姻（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *文中涉及人名、地点均与现实无关
> 
> *本章内容含有一定量的脏话成分

8.  
麦克雷是被吵醒的。  
听到声音的时候，麦克雷的第一反应是抬起手朝着床头柜一挥，他听到了闹钟摔落床头柜的声音，摔在铺着地毯的地板上，发出沉闷的一声。然而响声还在继续，他发现真正扰他清梦的是那只震得床头柜都在颤抖的手机。他拿起了它。  
自从离开纽约，麦克雷已经很久没有接到清晨打来的电话了，这通电话让他回忆起在纽约当警探的日子，早晨的电话从来没有好事，那个该死的案子就开始于这样一通早晨的电话。  
屏幕上显示时间是早晨七点，来电的是一个陌生号码，他接通电话，打了一个长长的哈欠，应道：“喂？”  
“半小时后见，我发位置给你。”  
对方说完就迅速挂掉了电话，甚至没有给他反应的时间。听着电话里的忙音，麦克雷又打了个哈欠，放下手机用双手抹了把脸，这才想起来电话里的那个声音是谁。这时手机又响了，一条位置信息被发送到了他的手机里，当然还是来自刚才的电话号码。  
麦克雷花了几秒的时间撑起自己沉重的眼皮，让目光聚焦在谷歌地图那个小小的坐标定位上，接着他看清了地点所在的路段，睡意顿时消去大半。他把手机丢到枕头上，抓起角落椅子上的制服冲向盥洗室。  
清晨的电话永远没有好事，但他希望这次例外，起码不要是他所想的那么坏。

9.  
半小时后，麦克雷来到了上城区光荣路的惠特尼公园。他开着福特配车靠近公园时就看到了几辆巡逻警车，他还看到了那辆并不陌生的警用雪佛兰，车的主人就在警戒线前站着，看着他把车停下来。  
“时间刚好。”麦克雷下车时源氏瞧了一眼自己的手表，他今天穿着深蓝色的条纹西装马甲，毫无疑问也是手工定制的。麦克雷忍不住想，说不定再过一两星期，他就能数出来源氏到底有几套这样的西装了。  
“你怎么知道我的电话？”麦克雷关上车门，把脑子里那些无聊的想法也一同关进车里。  
“查警局通讯录，还用说吗？”源氏掀起警戒线，示意麦克雷不要磨磨蹭蹭，后者低头走进警戒线内，扫了一眼现场忙碌的鉴证科工作人员，一种不祥的预感窜上心头，他不安地看了看源氏严肃的表情，试探性地问道：“有多糟？”  
“同样的手法，早晨六点被慢跑的市民发现的。”  
该来的还是来了。麦克雷伸手捂住嘴，以掩饰自己的震惊和慌张：“这没道理，凶手之前的犯罪都有一定间隔，不可能突然缩短到一天。”  
“除非他的紧张性刺激突然加剧。”源氏否定了麦克雷的想法，“目击尸体的报案人是附近的一名居民，今天早晨六点带着自己的德国牧羊犬沿这条小路慢跑，他的狗在藏着尸体的灌木丛前停下来吠叫，使报案人发现了尸体。”  
二人在源氏指定的地方转弯走向路旁几乎一人高的灌木，这里已经被往来的工作人员拨开了一条小路，可以清晰地看到灌木后面那具躺在裹尸袋中的尸体，她或许是刚刚才被工作人员装进去的，有一缕金色的头发还在裹尸袋外面，在黑色的裹尸袋的映衬下格外显眼。  
“全部的特征都符合？”麦克雷说着挤进了灌木丛中，他发现尸体的脸上遍布伤口，这的确符合之前四起案子的凶手的做法，但有一些伤口并不是利器造成的，更像是凶手把受害人拖进灌木时造成的擦伤，这样的伤口在尸体的手臂和肩膀也有。  
“死者金发碧眼，尸体被发现时面部朝下，裤子被脱至膝盖处，暴露的身体部分没有泥土和落叶，十分干净，应该是凶手在被害人死后翻转身体再脱下来的。尸体和周遭没有检测到精液反应；死者面部遭到利器毁容，同时有多处擦伤；乳房部分有多处切割伤；颈部有一处勒痕，推断是凶手拿走了被害人的项链，其他财产，包括受害人的钱包和驾照都纹丝未动，她钱包的证件显示她的名字是波琳·内巴顿，医院护士，就职的医院就在一条街外。”源氏用清晰简洁的词句解说道，把一张鉴证科用拍立得拍下的尸体照片递给麦克雷，“——总而言之，可以确定是同一人所为。”  
麦克雷回过头看源氏，看见对方微皱眉头，就知道对方肯定还要说“但是”。  
“但是，有一点和先前不符。”  
源氏蹲下来，拉开裹尸袋的拉链，让麦克雷看清死者的整个躯干。  
“先前凶手都会在被害人死后用利刃在其小腹和下体留下或多或少的暴力痕迹。”  
在看到死者的小腹后，麦克雷已经明白了源氏要表达的意思。这名死者的小腹没有任何伤口，尽管上衣染满了血迹，却没有一处血迹是源自腹部。  
“奇怪……”  
“的确奇怪，不过我已经有了想法，接下来就要法医替我验证了。”源氏拉上了裹尸袋的拉链，示意鉴证科带走尸体，“还有一点……”  
“这里是案发的第一现场。”麦克雷抬头看看地面和灌木丛上已经被鉴证科标记了数字的血液痕迹，他站了起来，“这是他第一次就地抛尸。”  
这儿离他的公寓有一定距离，所以他并不常来，只知道惠特尼公园是以不知道第几任市长以自己的女儿的名字命名修建的。他在进入公园时就瞥了一眼公园地图，发现它只有两个出入口，且不设封锁，任何人在任何时间都可以往来。他在随源氏来到犯罪现场时就注意到，穿插在公园中的路径都是自行车道或步道，机动车辆无法进入，要是强行开进来一定会在草地上留下车辙、撞上路边的座椅，说不定还会吃一张罚单。  
“我有个猜测。”他突然开口。  
“说说看。”  
“凶手就住在周围一公里范围内。”麦克雷顿了顿，抬头看向公园附近的高楼建筑，“通常他会将尸体丢弃在偏离主大道的地方，而不是公园这样的公共场合，他只是把受害者拖到灌木丛中拖延时间，说明他没有开车，是步行出来的。他选择在这条小路袭击被害人，除了这是被害人的行进路径外，还因为他知道公园没有监控摄像头，而且这里不会被其他人轻易发现。  
“还有，”麦克雷以眼神示意受害者曾陈尸的那片草丛，回想着他记得的约瑟夫·道格拉斯的讲座内容，“凶手之前都是将尸体面朝上抛弃，而这次尸体是面朝下被放置，这显示了凶手的愧疚感。我想凶手认识被害人。”  
“凶手也认识米尔伍德，”源氏提出了不同的看法，“从那么近的距离发动进攻，说明米尔伍德确实也认识凶手，可米尔伍德被抛尸时是面朝上的。”  
源氏眯起眼睛，表情带着赞许：“你能察觉凶手的愧疚感，这很好，麦克雷。但是，不，凶手和被害人的关系不是他产生愧疚的原因。”  
麦克雷眨了眨眼，他意识到自己确实忽略了这一点：“那么，你认为……”  
“被害人怀有身孕。”源氏脱口而出，随后便补充道，“只是暂时的猜测，这点要交给奥德莱恩医生告诉我答案。如果几个小时后我收到了肯定的答复，那么我们就可以发布侧写了。”  
“蒙特·里塞尔案（①）。”麦克雷想起了讲座的内容。  
“不全对，但逻辑上差不多。”源氏说道，“她并不是变得个性化了。我想，如果我的猜测是正确的，那么凶手确实产生了愧疚感，只不过是对被害人肚子里的孩子。”  
“凶手有至少一个孩子。”麦克雷接话，源氏没有正面回答，只是轻微地点了点头，然后转换了话题：“勤务处的已经把几个在公园过夜的人都集中起来了，你负责询问他们。”  
“你呢？”麦克雷随口问道。  
“应付记者，莱耶斯长官十点召开记者会，我先给媒体做个铺垫。”源氏的叹气声麦克雷听得一清二楚，“现在外面八成被记者挤得密不透风。你看了今天的报纸吗？”  
“没有，你让我半个小时以内过来。”麦克雷撇撇嘴，他还记着源氏大清早打电话给他的事。源氏倒是没听出他语气里的抱怨，丢给他一册当日的《风车日报》，麦克雷没完全打开就看到了“蔻特拉屠夫”几个大字，他完全展开，发现这几个字就在封面上用最大号的字体写着，附图占了整个封面版，是一张“开膛手杰克”的钢笔插画，一侧写着“蔻特拉屠夫”，下面还有诸如“二十一世纪的开膛手杰克”、“女大学生尸陈陋巷，目前已知有四人被害”等字样，在“犯罪之城再添新章”的下面有更为扎眼的一行小字：“警方疑似毫无进展，媒体面前挑衅凶手，称其‘懦夫’。”  
“好极了。”麦克雷折起报纸，用他认为最讽刺的语气表达了感想。  
“这还只是糟糕的事情之一。”源氏表示赞同，“我就知道库克警官会口不择言，这是助长凶手的自信和气焰。”  
“想开点，起码他现在还以为我们一无所知。”麦克雷安慰道，源氏却仍然愁眉不展。麦克雷知道源氏在发愁什么，他在纽约工作时，公关部和局长时常为此发愁，而这也是在大城市当办案的坏处——虽然据他所知在小地方办案自有其难以控制舆论之处——媒体总喜欢抓住警察谈话里的把柄夸大其词或刻意曲解，显然媒体并不明白新闻舆论对案件的影响往往事与愿违，只一味地试图抓住公众的眼球，而许多警察也不懂适当地透露给媒体必要的信息以控制舆论方向，能够让凶手露出马脚。他们往往想当然地回答媒体的问题，结果反而刺激凶手犯罪，或者让即将到手的线索消失无踪。麦克雷当初刚当上警探时也不明白这些道理，在纽约的执法机关干了几年后，他逐渐摸透了这些东西，再后来，他才知道这些技巧是调查支援科的培训内容之一。  
在这件案子上，舆论导向已经开了个坏头。前三个受害者被杀时，主流媒体并无兴趣，只有几家喜欢装神弄鬼的杂志社张贴了一些耸人听闻的文章，然而现在，全程的人都会知道城里有个连环杀人凶手仍逍遥法外。等今天这起谋杀见报，公众就会误以为是昨天鲁伯特·库克的那番讲话激怒了凶手才导致了这起悲剧，想必在公园外的记者们已经准备了许多尖锐又刻薄的问题来招待一个前来面对记者的倒霉蛋了。  
毫无疑问，身为前侧写师的源氏比麦克雷更清楚这些，麦克雷也没什么能帮他的，只好拍了拍他的肩膀，假装沉重地说：“活着回来。”  
源氏转头看到了麦克雷逗笑的表情，可他没有接麦克雷的俏皮话：“当然，记者又不是吃人的妖怪。半小时后在犯罪现场会合，我等着听你讲你从桥头监控上查到的线索。”  
“什么？”麦克雷一愣，但还没来得及追问源氏这话什么意思，对方就已经头也不回地走远了。  
麦克雷只好先把困惑放在一边，前去询问几名可能的目击者，等结束单人调查回到案发地点集合时，时间已经过了四十分钟，源氏已经在犯罪现场等着他了。才一会儿的功夫，麦克雷就在源氏的脸上看到了疲态，这让他想起纽约警察厅的公关人员常说的一句话——新闻媒体催人老，麦克雷还记得他们的新闻发言人在记者会以后把发言稿撕成碎片的表情。  
“怎么样？”源氏率先问。  
“有个人在案发前看见过受害者，声称在她不远处看到一个穿风衣的男人。目击者是个醉鬼，看到她时已经喝醉了。但他很确定有个男人站在距离受害人最多五十米的小路上，身高不到六英尺，但看不清长相。”  
当麦克雷说出这句话时，源氏皱起眉，双手插入西装裤子口袋，动作和他料想的一样。他同样知道的是，源氏肯定想起了索尼娅·玛卡多纳的供词，于是他继续用意味深长的语气说：“昨晚的市区气温可有二十六度呢，我想不出谁会在这个天气穿风衣。”  
源氏没有回答他，问道：“还有什么？”  
“你应该也注意到了，现场有处血迹不完整，”麦克雷向树丛一侧走了两步，伸出手指向地面的落叶。这里和受害人陈尸的地方相距不到三英尺，地面的落叶上有一处已经干涸的黑色血迹，由于距离较近，血迹十分清晰，然而这呈现出泼溅状的痕迹却并不完整，好像曾经有东西放在这里。麦克雷刚抵达现场不久就注意到了这里，但一直没能找到合适的解释，“我猜和风衣有关……他把风衣脱到一边，杀了她，再重新穿上风衣离开，好掩盖身上的血迹。”  
对于这个观点，源氏没有点头也没有否决，只是垂下眼思考片刻，便提出了下一个问题：“有人目击到凶手离开现场吗？”  
“没有，”麦克雷走出树丛，跨过十二号标记板回到步道上，源氏跟上来，看了一眼标记“十二号”的血脚印，它朝向公园后门的方向，“受访的四名人员没有任何相关信息，也没有听到可疑的响动。之后我沿着凶手离开的路线巡查了一遍，整座公园没有一台监控摄像机，但后门街对面的商店都安装了监控系统，或许拍到了凶手离开现场的画面。”  
“希望如此。”源氏说。  
“你那儿怎么样？”麦克雷问道。  
“他们问我是否考虑过骂凶手‘懦夫’可能产生的后果。”源氏面无表情地回答道，他的语气满不在乎，但麦克雷从看见他开始就知道他因为记者尖锐的问题而感到心烦意乱，于是他露出不带恶意的笑：“我猜也是。”  
“希望下次莱耶斯局长能让库克警探离记者远点儿。”源氏小声地抱怨道。  
“我以为你们都习惯替警方擦屁股了。”麦克雷半开玩笑地说。  
“擦屁股说不上，大部分的警察都很优秀……至少不会口不择言。”源氏照例没有接下他的玩笑，而是认真地回答他，这让他怀疑源氏压根就没有幽默感，“通常我们有专门的新闻发言人替我们应付媒体，没人喜欢回答记者问题，要是出了差错扣的可不是薪水。”  
麦克雷耸了耸肩，他本想问源氏是如何回答的，转念一想，今晚他们加班时就能在电视上看见了，便没有问。  
“但他们说得对。就算他昨晚的确不知道，现在也该知道了。”源氏接着说道，他紧绷着脸，冲麦克雷挥手，“留给我们的时间不多。回警局，我得把调查进度报告给局长，另外我也想听听你昨晚的调查结果。”  
源氏说完便朝公园门口走去，他脚下生风，麦克雷只得跑了几步才跟上去。“说到这个，”麦克雷问，“你怎么知道我昨晚放你下车以后，没有直接回家？”  
在提出这个问题时，麦克雷其实已经预估出了源氏会做出的回答，而他脑子里也在酝酿着反驳他的话语。源氏，这名前联邦调查局侧写师，会转身面对他站定，将双手插入西装裤子口袋，用平淡的眼神、稀松平常的语调和犀利的言辞将自己的推理依据一一列出：首先，你神情十分疲惫，眼底有黑眼圈，说明你昨晚没有得到很好的休息，你是个单身汉，没有太多私人生活，我想不出除了案子还有什么能让你忙碌至深夜；其次，第一次见面时我注意到你修剪整齐的胡须，而今天你的胡子很乱……  
而麦克雷则会以此作答：我只是昨晚失眠了；你今早只给我半个小时的时间，我没来得及刮胡子……除此之外，他把昨晚加油的票据收进了自己的口袋，打扫了驾驶座，他断定源氏很难从车上找到任何线索，除非源氏注意到里程数的异常，可昨天一天都是他在开车，源氏不可能留意到里程数的变化，更何况他刚来蔻特拉，对道路完全不熟悉，他不禁思考自己到底漏掉了那些细节，让源氏推敲出他的行踪。  
他等着源氏转过身来开始推理，然而，源氏只是用一种在他看来有些复杂的眼神上下打量他：“你不会不知道行车记录仪这个东西吧？”  
麦克雷咋舌。  
“而且，”源氏停下来转过头，“你不该动我的车载播放器。”  
说完源氏继续向前走，麦克雷忙迈开腿跟上去，狡辩道：“我以为没人会讨厌乡村音乐的。”  
“比如我。”源氏头也不回地说。  
“你真的完全没有幽默感，对吗？”麦克雷忍不住控诉，而源氏只是回头白了他一眼，打开车门坐进车里。

10.  
早晨八点四十五分，麦克雷回到了警局中，他刚踏入一楼，就发现交通科和内勤处已经乱成了一锅粥，一个西装革履的男人正和交通巡逻组的人吵得不可开交，另一个显然是保险公司人员的矮个男人则被可怜兮兮地夹在警察和男人之间调停，从他额头的汗不难看出，他的劝阻根本没起到作用。  
“怎么回事？”麦克雷忍不住嘀咕道，他的问题被走过的内勤人员听到了，她——麦克雷记得她的名字，黛西，和唐纳德的女友同名（②）——无可奈何地耸了耸肩：“还不是因为昨天的车祸。他对罚单和保险理赔方案意见可不小呢。”  
话音刚落，就见男人将手里的文件狠狠摔在桌上，声音之响亮让整个交通科办公室的人都抬起头来。  
“看出来了。”麦克雷不无讽刺地说。黛西撇着嘴摇摇头匆忙走开，此时夹在其中的矮个男人也终于忍无可忍吼出了一声带脏字的话，麦克雷也就不再留意，在争吵声中快步走向办公室，结果正好和从莱耶斯办公室出来的源氏照面，对方用审视的目光打量他一番，什么也没说就走进了办公室，但麦克雷从他的眼神里读出来了意思，他要他拿出个“早晨高峰期堵车”之外的理由。  
“我的车一直跟在你后面，只不过我中途停下来买早饭。”麦克雷把食品袋亮给源氏看，他发现纸袋底部沾了油，“我猜你应该也没吃，所以顺路……”  
他摊开左手看看源氏，对方的表情本来似乎是想指责他，但看到食品袋后表情有所缓和，甚至在麦克雷看来还有些不知所措。源氏小声地道了声谢，抽了两张纸巾垫在桌子上，接过食品袋放上去，恢复看向白板的姿势，隔一秒后才又转回身打开食品袋，掏出三明治咬了一大口。  
看来他确实没吃早饭。麦克雷想着，见源氏没那么尴尬了，就把话题转向了正事：“我昨晚回去了一趟海鸥桥。”  
他昨晚和源氏分开后感到心绪不宁，于是掉转车头开回海鸥桥，调取了四起案件案发当天晚上的桥头监控录像，仅此而已。这件事根本没什么大不了的，麦克雷也不知道自己为什么瞒着源氏，也许他只是想等自己有个可以交代的结论时再作报告。  
“我拷贝了案发前后的录像，总计十六小时；这里是可疑车辆号牌名单，一共有二十三辆车在每次案发的当晚都有过往来大桥的记录。”麦克雷把写有车牌号码的纸张放在办公桌上，抬头刚好看见源氏舔掉手上的奶油，见麦克雷抬头他急忙把手放下去，以掩饰自己这番不稳重的举动。对此麦克雷就装作没看见。  
“现在我们的搜索范围缩小了很多。”源氏把嘴里的食物吞下肚子，“我昨晚去见了米尔伍德的男友。”  
麦克雷一愣：“你昨晚说有约了。”  
“汤姆·卡恩斯，我约的就是他，”源氏干脆地承认自己昨晚其实也在独自调查，“他现在在医院实习，就在我下车的附近。米尔伍德的死他到昨天才知道。米尔伍德告诉玛卡多纳女士，她下班时卡恩斯会在巴士站接她，记得吗？”  
“当然。怎么了？”  
“他没有去接她。”源氏皱着眉，眼神充满了复杂的情绪，“卡恩斯根本不知道米尔伍德在餐厅上夜班的安排。她上夜班的晚上他都在医院参与急诊，他的同事可以作证，还有她发给他的信息——她根本没有告诉他上夜班的事，甚至装作自己晚上就在学校的宿舍里！她坚信自己不会出事，所以不愿意麻烦他。”  
麦克雷放下刚到嘴边的三明治：“这感觉肯定很糟糕。”  
源氏没有对麦克雷的感想做出任何评价，他咬了一口三明治，过了一会儿才继续说下去：“还有今早的临时记者会，我想借此机会看看凶手是不是也在其中。”  
“结果呢？”麦克雷说着咬下第一口早饭，多汁的腌黄瓜和火腿慰藉了他的肚子，也减缓了他对案子的焦虑。  
“没有可疑的人，他没在其中。”  
“这好歹是个城市。”麦克雷安慰道，“凶手有很多渠道可以参与进案子里，他如果想要了解案情，完全可以从新闻媒体那儿得到想要的东西。”  
“前三起案子可没什么可靠的信息渠道。他一定会想尽办法接触到案件信息，甚至试图参与调查。”源氏吃完了三明治擦了擦手就离开坐着的办工桌，拿起写有车牌号码的纸张，“让分析员查找这些车牌号的注册信息，排除非裔、亚裔、拉丁裔和所有女性，然后交叉对比他们的居住地点。”  
“分析员？”  
麦克雷困惑地看着源氏，后者先是一愣，然后转身看了看他，这才眨了眨眼，自言自语似地说：“对了，没有分析员……该死。”  
麦克雷觉得这好像是源氏来蔻特拉以后第一次说脏话，而后他才意识到源氏刚才以为自己还在联邦调查局，有专门的分析师来做这些大数据的检索整理工作，但很可惜，现在这些必须他们亲历亲为。  
源氏也意识到了这点，他离开桌子，坐回椅子上，打开了笔记本电脑，麦克雷不去打扰他，低头梳理目前他们拥有的线索。过了大约十分钟，键盘声停止了。  
“这些车有九辆属于美籍非裔人，两辆属于亚裔，一辆属于白人女性。”源氏念出他得到的结果。  
“排除了十二辆车，剩下十一辆呢？”  
“六辆属于白人男性，五辆企业注册商用车。”源氏又敲击了一阵键盘，“六人的登记居住地都不在惠特尼公园附近两公里范围，其中两个不在侧写的年龄范围，一人未登记结婚。”  
“那我们的嫌疑人就有八个，”麦克雷总结，“不能排除罪犯作案的车辆不属于自己，对吗？”  
“不能排除这种可能性。”源氏抬起头来，突然眼睛一亮，迅速站了起来，“发布侧写的最后一个条件来了——请告诉我结果和我想的一样，奥德莱恩医生。”  
麦克雷顺着源氏的目光看向门口，法医莫伊拉·奥德莱恩锈红色的头发便映入眼帘，她高傲挑剔的目光看着他们，细长的手臂下夹着一册医学报告，听到源氏的话，她嘴角带笑地走进办公室，将医学报告递给源氏：“希望这对你来说是个好消息。”  
“谢谢你，奥德莱恩医生。”源氏微笑道谢，莫伊拉回以微笑走出了办公室，源氏则低头翻开报告，目光在字里行间飞掠，突然他停下了动作，双眼停留在当前的页面，麦克雷听到他像自言自语似的说，“是个好消息，同时也是坏消息。”  
麦克雷接过源氏手中的尸检报告，前面的内容和他的预料、先前的四名被害人大致相同，但在下方写了一行备注：“被害人生前怀有两个月身孕。”  
他如梦初醒般发出感叹：“所以凶手的确是知道受害人怀孕才避开了小腹。凶手拥有家庭，而且有至少一个孩子。”  
“侧写已经完整了，”源氏点头予以肯定，他收回尸检报告，合起来放在桌子上，站起身走向“犯罪地图”，双眼扫过四名受害人，以及今天才放上去的波琳·内巴顿，“凶手是一名白人男性，年龄在三十岁至四十岁之间，身高较矮，身型中等，性功能有障碍；性格内向，不善言辞，但近期性情却出现了极大的变化；他从事普通工薪白领工作，在职时间至少八年未得到晋升；他拥有家庭，至少有一名子女，妻子是一名金发碧眼的白人女性，性格较为强势，或许职场地位、薪水和家庭地位也比凶手要高；最后，他在第一起凶杀案发生前遭遇了婚姻危机，目前法院正在受理他和妻子的离婚诉讼。”  
“先查三辆私人车的车主，他们的登记住址就在市郊。”麦克雷低头看看车辆牌照清单，源氏向他点点头，两人一同走出了办公室。隔壁局长办公室里，莱耶斯正在和内勤人员核对记者会发言稿，“记者会不参加了吗？”  
“没有这个时间，距离破案的最后期限还有不到十三个小时。”  
“‘最后期限’，”麦克雷重复了一遍源氏的用词，“这是什么意思？”  
“因为埃德·肯珀。（③）”源氏快步走下楼梯，甩给了麦克雷一个陌生的名字，“听过这个名字吗？”  
“没有。”麦克雷跟着走下楼梯，穿过一楼大堂，三步并作两步走出警局大门，并率先走下楼梯坐上雪佛兰的驾驶位，“和案件有什么关系？”  
源氏也坐上了车，等麦克雷发动车辆，这才开口：“埃德蒙·埃米尔·肯珀三世，一九七二年至一九七三年，他谋杀、强奸了五名女大学生，只因为他的母亲长期以来都在对他进行言语和精神上的侮辱和暴力，他犯下的最后一起谋杀，死者就包括他的母亲。”  
“你是觉得这个凶手最后的目标是自己的妻子。”麦克雷明白了源氏的意思，“而且就在今晚。”  
“或许会更早。”源氏小心翼翼地说着，他双眼瞪视前方，显得忧心忡忡，“他的紧张性刺激最初就来源于她，波琳·内巴顿被害当晚也很可能是她加剧了紧张性刺激。如果我没猜错的话，在今晚之前，他就会杀了她。”

11.  
“只剩最后一个了。”  
麦克雷没精打采地说着，在倒数第二个车牌号上划下删除线。现在是下午四点二十一分，他们根据列表查访了三辆私家车的车主信息和四辆商用车的去处，这些车辆的使用者都有充分的不在场证明。距离凶手可能的犯案时间还剩下几个小时，嫌疑人一个接一个地被排除，麦克雷将目光移向窗外最后一个车辆登记地点，心里由衷地希望最后一个车牌号就是他们要寻找的目标。  
他们最后要调查的车是一辆福特牌的厢型车，属于蔻特拉当地一家叫“驶倍迪”的私人租车公司。麦克雷和源氏向接待员说明来意后，很快就见到了车行经理，而他也立刻认出了这个车牌号和车辆。  
“它之前确实被借出去过，昨天刚被还回来，”谈起这辆车时，经理的表情有些说不出的尴尬，“是的，它并不是租赁出去的。它是辆老车，跑了七年，没什么人租它。鲍勃——就是我们的老板，一个多月前把它免费借给了他的侄子，因为他侄子经营的餐厅用来运货的车尾部被撞得稀巴烂。总之，它现在就在这儿，只不过……算了，还是你们自己看吧。”  
经理带着他们穿过租用车辆的停车场，来到车行后面的一处空地，他们要找的厢型车就孤零零地停在这里。它是银灰色的，表面暗淡无光，车胎上还残留着少许泥泞。经理来到车尾解除车锁就让到一边，麦克雷和源氏互相看了一眼，上前打开了后备箱。  
麦克雷想过打开后备箱后可能发生的事，他们或许会发现血迹，或者嗅到血腥味，或者发现这辆七年前的旧车内部整洁得让人起疑，然而当暴晒在太阳下许久的臭味扑面而来时，他还是险些没能忍住呕吐的冲动，急忙捏住鼻子。  
“老天爷！”麦克雷叫道，“他拿这辆车来运榴莲吗？”  
“特质辣酱，特别是有一罐在车上打碎了，”经理在距离他们五步远的地方十分尴尬地解释道，“我们还没来得及找人清理。”  
“你最好告诉我餐厅名字，我可不想去那儿吃饭。”麦克雷说着回过头来，眼见捂着鼻子的源氏已经把上半身探进了车厢里，“你不觉得臭吗？”  
他并没有从源氏那里得到回答，过了一会儿，源氏直起身，一言不发地关上了后备箱，冲麦克雷摇了摇头。  
剩余的臭味很快随微风散去，但麦克雷却无法松这口气。  
走出租车行的大门，麦克雷抬脚踢开了脚边的百事可乐罐，锡制饮料罐发出一连串清脆的声响，滚到六米外的垃圾桶边：“一定有什么地方搞错了，你确定这辆车也不是？”  
“车厢内确实有残留的辣椒酱，而且至少已经有一周的时间。车里没有任何清洁痕迹，也没有铺脚垫，上面有很多玻璃罐和食品包装箱留下的痕迹。”源氏说着低头嗅了嗅自己的西装前襟，接着皱起眉头，“不是这辆车。”  
“该死，这根本没道理。”麦克雷也侧头反复试探自己的衣领，确认身上没有辣椒酱的残留味道后，他才坐上了雪佛兰的驾驶位，手在车门的扶手箱里乱抓一通，直到发现里面没有烟，他才想起来这不是他的那辆巡逻车，“所有的可疑牌号都查过了，没有一个符合你的侧写，会不会你的……”  
“侧写从不会错。”麦克雷还没说完，源氏就以不容置喙的语气回应了他的质疑，接着他的语气又变得温和了一些，“侧写是不会出错的，我们一定是漏掉了什么。”  
“这条线索断了。”麦克雷替源氏承认这个事实，“医院呢？他手受伤了，从就诊信息开始查。”  
“涉及的医疗机构数量太大了，可调用的人手没那么多，外勤处现在还没有提交完整的资料，而且凶手可能根本没有去医院就医。”源氏垂头丧气地说。  
“那就从关注这起案子的人入手。”麦克雷发动了车辆，“你说罪犯一定会想方设法关注甚至参与案件，那就从一开始就关注案件进展的人那儿开始调查，前三起案件先后有两家小杂志社发表过相关的文章，说不定撰稿人有线索。”  
“我看过他们的文章，通篇只有胡编乱造和盲目猜测，而且凶手如果想要让媒体报道，一定会选择更有公信力的新闻媒体，而不是这种装神弄鬼的三流杂志。”源氏冷嘲热讽道，“你还不如指望其中一个撰稿人就是凶手——”  
话音未落，雪佛兰的轮胎便尖叫着停止了运转，这个急刹车让源氏差点咬着舌头，猝不及防地因惯性而猛然前倾，要不是有安全带保护，他肯定会一头装上挡风玻璃。被安全带拉回座位的他瞪着麦克雷，声音拔高了好几度：“怎么了？”  
“他确实是自投罗网。”  
“什么？”  
“绷带！”麦克雷叫道，“他左手缠着绷带！他发火了！”  
源氏很快就从刚才的惊险刹车中走出来，他意识到麦克雷想起了和案情相关的线索，于是镇定下来，看着麦克雷的眼睛：“谁缠着绷带？冷静点儿，深呼吸，慢慢告诉我。”  
源氏缓慢低沉的语调缓和了麦克雷的情绪，他闭上嘴和眼睛，做了一次深呼吸：“那个保险调查员，早晨在交通科，他们吵起来了，你记得吗？”  
“我到警局时交通科是很吵，”源氏回忆着，“但当时我忙着向莱耶斯局长报告。”  
“当时交通科在吵架，因为昨天第三大道拿起交通事故，”麦克雷一手握紧方向盘，思考怎样用尽量简洁的话语讲清楚整件事，“我看见他了，他左手有伤。”  
麦克雷很清楚，这点信息不足以让源氏认为这个人有嫌疑，但源氏此时也知道不能放弃任何一点线索，于是他拿出手机，拨通了总局内线。  
“三十岁到四十岁之间，白人男子，身材矮小，性格软弱，从事底层白领工作，时常出入警局，左手有伤……我见过他的车，丰田轿车，这也和索尼娅的说法一致。他是个保险调查员，会四处奔波，也会出入下城区……该死，我怎么把这个忘了！”在源氏和局内同事通话时，麦克雷便自言自语着，他一手搭在方向盘上，一手放在大腿上，食指飞快地做着敲击的动作。在这种紧要关头，一通电话都变得十分漫长。车窗外艳阳高照，一只乌鸦落在垃圾筒上，飞快地啄食了几下又匆忙飞走了。  
等到源氏放下手机，麦克雷已经觉得时间过去了两个小时，但车载播放器告诉他对方不过打了两分钟的电话，他还发现对方手里拿着那份原始的车辆牌号记录。  
“罗伯特·杜威，他的名字叫罗伯特·杜威。”源氏看着他，眼神同时带着兴奋和紧张两种情绪，“我还让他们查了列表里唯一的白人女性的资料，你猜她姓什么？”  
麦克雷盯着源氏的眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇：“……杜威？”  
“是的，杜威，全名是克里斯蒂·杜威，再猜一猜她的登记住址在哪儿？”  
突然到来的爆炸式的信息让麦克雷大脑一片空白，他屏住呼吸，几秒后，声音才随同二氧化碳一起从嘴巴中呼出来：“……他作案用的不是自己的车，而是妻子名下的车。”  
“他中午已经离开警局，我让黛西转告交通科，让他们能否打通他的电话。”源氏拿出自己的手机，拨出了一个号码，“开车，他的妻子是卡特与奥威尔地产公司的销售主管，希望她正在公司上班。”  
手机的呼叫提示音响了三声后接通了，源氏讲手机放在耳边：“你好，我是蔻特拉警署的警探，警号是……”  
麦克雷默默重新发动了汽车，他知道这家地产公司在哪儿，注意路况的同时，他还用余光留意源氏这边的动向。显然接线生告诉源氏杜威太太没在公司，他又询问了她的去向，对方要他等一下，接着过了大约十秒，源氏又重新介绍了一遍自己，只不过语速加快了。接着他再次询问了杜威太太的去向，又过了十几秒，他向对方道谢，挂断了电话。此时麦克雷将目光从前方的道路上移向他，发现他的表情变得比先前更严肃。  
“她的助理说她现在在市法院和律师还有罗伯特·杜威协商离婚事宜，明天是他们的离婚诉讼开庭的日子。”  
市立法院位于地产公司相反的方向，麦克雷同时按下转向信号灯和警笛，刺耳的鸣叫立刻在他耳边响起：“所以他的确要在今晚结束这一切。”  
“也许就在离开法院的路上。”源氏补充道。

12.  
警笛弥补了一些他们所浪费的时间，雪佛兰在即将进入晚高峰时段的蔻特拉城区疾驰半小时后停在了市立法院的门口，今日法院没有公开审理的诉讼案件，一九八零年修缮的石灰石台阶上没有一个人，路边的行人和车辆也寥寥无几。  
麦克雷觉得警笛在此刻显得有些打草惊蛇，于是关掉了它和汽车发动机，掏出腰际的配枪检查一遍，确保保险目前是关闭的状态。源氏已经走出了车子，他没有扣起西装外套，以便遇到突发状况时可以第一时间掏出手枪。  
麦克雷跟着源氏走出雪佛兰，抬头望向连人影也没有的法院正门。他没有看到那辆丰田轿车，不安地舔了舔嘴唇：“万一，我是说万一，他们已经离开了呢？”  
“那就通知特警队，”源氏眼也不眨，“做好最坏的心理准备。”  
事实证明他们是幸运的。源氏刚说完话，法院的大门就被人推开了，一男一女出现在法院门口。女性有着一头金发，大约三十五岁，身着职业装，面容上毫无笑意，挑剔而愠怒的目光平视前方。她身旁为她开门的男性则年轻一些，他穿着灰色西装，肤色苍白，神色自信，手里提着公文包，一看便知是名律政精英。  
“是她吗？”麦克雷问，源氏瞥了一眼手机，不着痕迹地点点头，同时向他投以眼神示意，麦克雷心领神会，跟着源氏走上台阶。  
“打扰了，杜威太太，”源氏走向克里斯蒂·杜威，亮出自己的证件，“蔻特拉警察，我们需要……”  
“关于杜威太太的任何事都由我代为回答。”她的律师打断了源氏的话。  
“我们要找的并不是您，太太，我们需要和您的丈夫谈话。”  
这位女性皱起了眉头，用狐疑的目光打量源氏和他身旁的麦克雷：“发生了什么？他怎么了？”  
“只是很简单的询问，请问他……”  
麦克雷在向杜威太太解释时不经意地抬眼看向法院大门，罗伯特·杜威从门内走了出来，他便打断了自己的话，当他看清那名矮个子的保险调查员手中的东西时，右手立刻按在了腰间的枪套上，并用左手拍了一下源氏的手臂。  
源氏已经在他的手伸过来时就注意到了杜威，而克里斯蒂·杜威也从他们警惕的表情中意识到了异常，她和自己的律师同时转过身体，同时向后急退两步，麦克雷急忙伸手扶住险些摔下楼梯的克里斯蒂·杜威，而律师叫出了声：  
“老天爷！杜威先生，你要做什么？”  
麦克雷上前两步，对着罗伯特·杜威掏出了枪：“放下枪，罗伯特·杜威！我们是蔻特拉警察，站在那儿别动！”  
源氏也上前一步，他抬手示意克里斯蒂·杜威和律师躲躲到安全的地方，右手按在枪套上，但没有掏出来。  
“杜威先生，”源氏尝试着踏上一级台阶，并给了麦克雷一个眼神，麦克雷后退一步，但枪仍没有放下，他左手按在胸前的对讲机上，将情况通知了附近正在执勤的巡警，“我的名字叫岛田源氏，蔻特拉警局的警探，我希望你能放下枪，我们只是来询问你一些案件相关的问题的。”  
“不，你们是来逮捕我的。”罗伯特·杜威双手举着一把点四五口径的手枪，换做早晨那个夹在客户与警察之间的矮个男人，麦克雷会觉得他拿着枪的样子很滑稽，而且根本不会担心他伤到除他自己之外的人，然而此刻的罗伯特·杜威屈膝而立，麦克雷却不觉得他变得更矮小了，他站在台阶高处，双眼通红，脸上的表情不知是愤怒还是疯狂，他咧着嘴，声音绝望地颤抖着。  
“该死的，罗伯特，你要干什么？”此时克里斯蒂·杜威的声音不合时宜地响了起来，她瞪着罗伯特·杜威，朝他吼道。  
“闭嘴，你这个婊子！”罗伯特·杜威爆发出一声怒吼，或许他的妻子在二人漫长的婚姻生涯中从未听过他这样歇斯底里的咆哮，立刻脸色苍白地闭上了嘴，“操你的！你这个天杀的、狗娘养的臭婊子！我曾那么爱你！我忍了你十二年，我忍了你他妈的整整十二年！我他妈十二年都在努力维持这段狗屎婚姻，而你，你这个欠操的母狗，你毁了我！你毁了这个家！见鬼去吧！”  
罗伯特·杜威大声咆哮，远处已经隐约听到警笛的声音，但他丝毫没有放下手中武器的意思，他的愤怒愈演愈烈，不断地用枪口指向站在后面的金发女人，他每指一次，麦克雷的手臂肌肉就绷紧一次。  
“我劝你不要这么做，杜威先生。”源氏的声音仍然很冷静，他试图再向前迈一步，但罗伯特·杜威的枪口立刻指向他当作警告。  
这一刻麦克雷几乎立刻要开枪了，他的枪始终指着罗伯特·杜威的腿，以防对方有开枪的意图时能够尽快阻止，他低声呼唤源氏，提醒他这种行为现在很危险，然而源氏只是看了他一眼又重新看向持枪的嫌疑人，甚至将按在枪套上的手缓慢地移开了。  
“你瞧，我不会拿枪对着你，”源氏向罗伯特·杜威伸出双手，“我知道你很痛苦，杜威先生，你辛苦工作，但没能得到老板的青睐，我知道这种感觉，我曾经为联邦调查局工作，但你瞧，我现在却在这儿。  
“我对你的不幸婚姻表示抱歉，杜威先生，这不是你的错。”  
“这他妈的当然不是我的错！”罗伯特·杜威又将枪口指向克里斯蒂·杜威，“这个婊子毁了这个家！我们本来可以是幸福的一家！只要这个狗娘养的婊子管住她欠操的逼和嘴巴！”  
“你和我都知道这不可能，杜威先生，”源氏抬起右手，这让罗伯特·杜威重新把枪指向他，“你们的婚姻早就名存实亡，你再努力挽回也不能阻止她和别的男人厮混，也不能填补她对你造成的心灵创伤。你说得对，这不是你的错，是她的问题，但这不该是你杀害五位女性理由。”  
“什么？罗伯特，你……”  
麦克雷及时抬手阻止了克里斯蒂·杜威的尖叫，她的律师也恐慌地制止了她。  
“这是理由！”罗伯特·杜威吼道，“这也是她的错！我十二年都活在这个婊子的阴影里，是她逼着我杀了她们！这都是你的错，臭婊子！”  
“你把她们每一个人都当作了你的妻子，”源氏轻声说道，“你把她们拖进你妻子的旧车里，杀了她们折磨她们的尸体，毁了她们年轻的脸，割掉她们的头发，你只是把她们当作发泄不满的替代品。”他直直地望着罗伯特·杜威，“是你杀了她们。”  
源氏停下劝说，此时警笛声逐渐逼近，刺耳的刹车一声接着一声，几辆警车在法院门口停下，而罗伯特·杜威瞪着他们，愤怒地颤抖着，一言不发。  
“杜威先生，请放下枪，”麦克雷朝赶来的警察做了个待命的手势，接着转向罗伯特·杜威，而源氏仍然在劝说他，“你的女儿，她需要有人照顾。”  
罗伯特·杜威的表情短暂地扭曲了一下，磕磕绊绊地发出了一声微弱地呼唤：“妮娜？”  
“是的，妮娜，你的女儿，她需要照顾。”  
“她会有人照顾的！”罗伯特·杜威的声音带上了动摇的颤抖，他急促地呼吸了几次，又重复了一遍“她会有人照顾的！”  
“波琳·内巴顿，你或许今早才知道她的名字。你那么爱你的女儿妮娜，当你知道内巴顿怀孕时你甚至不愿意伤害她腹中的胎儿。你努力维持这段错误的婚姻，你做的一切都是为了妮娜好，”源氏小心翼翼地说，“你难道忍心看到妮娜被送到福利院吗？”  
“不……”罗伯特·杜威发出呼吸一般微弱的声音。  
“如果你开枪，我们就不得不拘捕你，妮娜失去了同时失去了母亲和父亲。她已经足够大了，是不是？已经足够大到分辨谎言和真实，当妮娜问起时，应该怎么解释？”  
“不，别说下去……”  
“你愿意让她认为这个家是由亲爱的爸爸一手拆散的吗？”  
“不！住口！别说了！”罗伯特·杜威崩溃了，“噢，妮娜……噢，妮娜，对不起，妮娜。我不是、我不是要拆散这个家，不……她还那么小，她怎么能承受这个家分崩离析，我不想和她分开，噢……我可怜的妮娜……”  
罗伯特·杜威手中的枪口逐渐向下，他闭上了眼睛，失声痛哭。  
“好了，杜威先生，”源氏站在原地，诚恳地抬起双手，“现在，我会走向你，请你把枪递给我，好吗？”  
罗伯特·杜威没有回答，他痛哭流涕，左手不经意地离开了枪柄去擦拭眼泪。尽管劝说看似顺利，源氏也是从侧面上前，但此时却是麦克雷神经最紧绷的时刻。源氏距离枪只有不到不到两米，如果罗伯特·杜威突然反悔或发疯，源氏很可能是第一个被击中的，如此近距离的枪击多半会立刻毙命。  
他会脑袋开花。麦克雷想着。七月的艳阳照在他脸上，有东西在反光，令他挤了挤眼睛。  
远处有枪声响起，那太遥远了，他觉得声音像摔碎了一尊石膏像。  
“他开瓢啦！”她大笑着喊道，“他开瓢啦，麦克雷！脑袋开花！”  
麦克雷眨了眨眼，发现自己的手指已经压在了扳机上，他移开手指，悄悄将枪口略微上移，对准凶手的上半身，摒住了呼吸。  
源氏的手移到了罗伯特·杜威的右手，警笛声中他隐约听见源氏在低声细语，却听不清具体的内容，接着源氏握住枪身，将它从罗伯特·杜威的手中慢慢取出，然后关掉了保险，丢下台阶，并朝麦克雷使了个眼色。  
麦克雷终于得以呼气，他将枪放回枪套，上前帮源氏将罗伯特·杜威押到警车里，这个矮个男人仍然在啜泣，并呼唤着女儿的名字。这让麦克雷感到一阵强烈的不适，这种感觉在源氏劝说时就有了，他知道源氏的话并不是认可凶手的心理和行为，而是为了博取信任、让凶手放松警惕，然而这并不能让他忘记被杀的五名女性曾遭到过怎样的待遇，因此他很高兴一切终于结束了。  
罗伯特·杜威被顺利缉拿归案，现场的后续工作将较给后勤部处理，麦克雷回到雪佛兰的驾驶座上，长舒了一口气，这时嘱咐后勤人员的源氏也回到车里，他不再正襟危坐，而是整个人摊在了副驾驶座上。  
“你还好吗？”麦克雷问，“刚才太惊险了。”  
“嗯。”源氏只是简单地回答了他。  
麦克雷没有接话，源氏也没有后续的话语，雪佛兰将外面的世界与他们隔绝，喧闹在车里变成了一种沉闷的嗡鸣。  
“我差一点就要开枪了。”过了一会儿，麦克雷又说。  
“幸好你没有。”源氏呆板地回道。  
“我不会击毙他的，除非有必要。”  
“我知道，我看过你的射击成绩。”  
沉默再一次降临，这次过了大约半分钟，麦克雷觉得自己已经摆脱了紧张感，便直起上身，握住了方向盘，：“回警局？”  
“好，”源氏似乎也恢复了少许精力，讲话也有了少许人情味，“帮我把播放器打开，谢谢。”  
麦克雷按下了了播放器的按钮，悠扬的音乐和布雷克·谢尔顿（④）的歌声顿时充满了整个车厢，他伸手要换一个频道，被源氏阻止了。  
“不用换了，这个就很好。”  
于是麦克雷点燃了发动机，雪佛兰平稳地离开原地，朝蔻特拉警察总局飞奔而去，道路两旁的商铺和行人一个又一个飞快地掠过视野角落，在乔什·特纳（④）的声音响起时，麦克雷终于忍不住转向源氏：“你不是不喜欢乡村音乐吗？”  
“闭嘴。”

13.  
蔻特拉迎来晚高峰期时，法医宣布罗伯特·杜威的DNA与查理斯·米尔伍德指缝中提取到的组织样本吻合，此人亦在审讯室正式承认了自己杀害五名女性的犯罪事实，造成了短期恐慌的“蔻特拉屠夫”案就此收场.当天晚上，电视新闻就对这起案件做了简单的报道，或许要等到明天才会进行详细的采访。而鲁伯特·库克再次上镜，节目为了回顾案情，将他大骂凶手“懦夫”的一幕再次搬上荧幕。  
麦克雷在内勤处的旧电视机上看到这一幕时，险些笑出声。他离开内勤处办公室的门口，走向刑事科，岛田源氏正在对着电脑写案件报告，手指将键盘敲得劈里啪啦地响，在源氏的桌子对面是一张空置的办公桌，而今后这将是警探杰西·麦克雷的办公桌了。  
麦克雷把装有晚餐的纸质餐盒放在源氏的桌子上，键盘声便停了。  
“中国菜？”  
“我本来打算请你去那家中餐馆吃的，就是我之前说过的那家。顺便，庆祝我升职，不过看样子我们都要加班写报告，所以……”麦克雷耸肩道。  
“谢了，”结案后的源氏显得放松许多，他打开其中一个盒子，夹起炸云吞放进嘴里，一秒后他睁大了眼睛，麦克雷就知道他喜欢这个味道。  
“我们的人和杜威太太谈过了，”源氏突然说，“现在应该叫她克里斯蒂·曼威尔女士。她答应对女儿暂时隐瞒杜威的事，直到她成年后再告诉她。另外，我们已经弄来了前三名受害者生前的照片，明天就发布信息，希望她们还有家人来认领遗体。”  
“这是好事。”这的确是好事。麦克雷点点头，他叉起一块鸡肉塞进嘴里，满意地闭上了眼睛，“不说说你的事儿吗？”  
“什么事？”  
“你对杜威说的那些，你本来前途无量，然后不被你的上司赏识还被丢到了蔻特拉来。”  
源氏侧过头，避开显示器的遮挡看着麦克雷：“你不是还有一份升职文件要填吗？”  
“那东西花不了多少时间。”  
“不，”源氏拒绝了麦克雷，“我不会说的。”  
“拜托，从今往后我们可是搭档了，总该要互相了解一下。”麦克雷不停地怂恿着。  
“我现在找莱耶斯局长调换搭档来得及吗？”  
“没机会了。”  
麦克雷听到源氏叹了一声气，他站起身来，走到源氏桌前，看到对方一副破罐子破摔的表情。  
“好吧。让我想想：我曾经在匡提科受训，之后在联邦调查局的调查支援科实习，后来，我被调去联邦调查局的弗吉尼亚分部工作。联邦调查局的工作没你想的那么轻松，特别是在行为分析小组实习的时期，有时候读懂人的心理和行为不是什么好事。我认识到自己需要磨练，于是递交了辞呈，希望联邦调查局推荐我到一些基层警队工作。很显然长官赞同我的观点，所以推荐我到了蔻特拉……”  
“得了，”源氏还没说完，麦克雷就打断了他，“你可以直截了当地说自己是被穿小鞋了，就像我说的，被调来蔻特拉的警察，十有八九都是这样。”  
“莱耶斯局长呢？”  
“这谁知道，别岔开话题。你到底在联邦调查局捅了什么篓子？”  
源氏又叹了一声气，他抬眼去看麦克雷，麦克雷发现他的眼睛是灰棕色的。  
“我在汽车旅馆的房间里撞见了弗州分部的负责人和州议会的议员夫人。”  
“……哇噢。”麦克雷把叉子用力捅进餐盒里，并发出惊叹。  
“先别急着惊讶。这是我的失误，我们追踪到了犯人所在的汽车旅馆，甚至知道了他的房间号，但这个王八蛋把房间号码调换了，”这是源氏说出的第二句脏话，“谁知道正好就是——”  
“这的确是个大篓子。”  
“的确，但不至于处分，因为还没结束。”源氏放下手里的餐盒，显得垂头丧气，“犯人逃跑了，两天后我们在朴次茅斯抓住了犯人，也算是将功补过，但也许那天恰好有记者躲在旅馆里，丑闻被曝光了，这个州议员是州内第三大医药产业的拥有者，而且还是明年的里士满市长候选人，然后就……”  
源氏摇摇头，他手里的筷子已经快把炸云吞全都戳烂了。  
“对你的遭遇我很抱歉。”  
“那你的呢？”  
麦克雷看着源氏：“我的什么？”  
“你故事，”源氏提醒道，“我的讲完了，该你了。”  
“我可没说我要告诉你。”麦克雷无辜地眨了眨眼睛。意识到被骗的源氏瞪着他，抬手把筷子朝他丢过去。  
木制筷子毫无杀伤力，它们轻轻装上麦克雷的肚子，然后无力地落在地上。麦克雷哈哈大笑起来，把掉在地上的筷子捡起来扔进垃圾桶：“这可就有点儿搭档的样子了。”  
这番话遭到了源氏的白眼，他发现筷子只有一双，只好拿起备用叉子吃饭。这时麦克雷笑够了，他又重新回到源氏桌边：“得啦，想开点儿，要知道，全美国不会有比蔻特拉更糟的地方了，而在这里，至少你再看到我们的局长跟市长夫人出轨，他没法把你调到更糟糕的地方。”  
“我听到了，混球，最好当心你的升职申请！”局长办公室里传来莱耶斯的骂声。  
“啧。”麦克雷咧嘴，而源氏抬手挡住了脸上的笑。  
“而且，”麦克雷不再理会莱耶斯的话，继续对源氏说，“蔻特拉还有全宾夕法尼亚最好的中国菜，所以，也不算太糟。”  
“我就算你说得有道理吧。”源氏笑着咽下了炸云吞，“你知道吗？说实话，当我带着特勤组踢开旅馆房间门时，还挺好笑的。”  
“怎么说？”  
源氏皱着眉，眼珠灵活地在眼眶里打转，似乎在寻找合适的字眼：“他们当时……才刚刚开始。我看到了，看到了夏威夷花纹的内裤，而议员夫人——我想她有五十岁了，她穿着一身漆皮紧身衣，那情景真是……”  
麦克雷看到源氏露出冥思苦想的表情，于是接话道：“永生难忘？”  
“永生难忘！”源氏和麦克雷一起笑了出来，“对啊，真是永生难忘。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
1.蒙特·拉尔夫·里塞尔，连环杀人犯。曾在弗吉尼亚州强奸并杀害了五名女性，第一起谋杀发生时里塞尔年仅十九岁，在第四起谋杀实行时，受害者提到了自己身患癌症的父亲，使里塞尔想起了自己曾患癌症的哥哥，因而放走了受害者。  
2.即沃尔特·迪士尼创造的形象唐老鸭和他的女友黛西。  
3.埃德蒙·埃米尔·肯珀三世（1948-？），连环杀人犯。其母亲长期对其进行言语和精神上的虐待，致使其在1963年杀死了自己的祖父母，并在1972年至1973年间残忍地虐待和杀害了六名女学生，最终以杀死自己的母亲和邻居并投案自首作为收场。  
4.二者均为乡村音乐歌手。


	4. 第二章 童真无忌（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章节灵感来自电影《伊甸湖》

1.  
霍克·巴恩斯沿着离开市区的道路通行，在写有“欢迎来到蔻特拉”的牌子前右转，那块牌子上画着罗宾·罗伯茨（①）戴着棒球手套的模样，霍克一直对这块指示牌感到困惑，毕竟蔻特拉根本没有棒球队，罗宾·罗伯茨服役的年月也从没来过蔻特拉。但这块牌子很快就消失在后视镜里，霍克也把这个疑惑抛在脑后，朝二百二十一号公路所在的西北方进发。  
再开大约十分钟，霍克驶离行车道，拐进了一边立着广告牌的小路，广告牌用大字写着“前方撒冷河”，背景是一片群山、针叶森林和寂静的河流，河面有一艘小船，霍克觉得那艘船和他的霍顿老卡车后面载的那艘一模一样，但广告牌的船上坐着的是个白人老头儿。  
霍克没再搭理广告牌，继续前行一百米，茂密的林地后面是开阔的河流。他的梦境之地到了。  
霍克·巴恩斯有过很多梦想，四年级时他梦想自己变成山姆·威尔逊（②）；九年级时，他渴望成为美国职业篮球联赛的球员；高四时，他想的是毕业舞会能和劳拉·尼科尔森一起出席；大学时，他希望自己能得到教授的青睐；毕业后，他则是满脑子体面又薪酬丰厚的工作和建立家庭。这些梦想并非全部都得以实现，他没能成为职业球员，但万圣节他扮了一次猎鹰；劳拉拒绝了他的邀请，但接受了他邀请的凯西·亨特四年后与他再续前缘。十二年前，他和凯西因阿曼达而结婚，熬过了七年之痒，也经历过不少美妙的时刻，他自觉人生还算得上幸福美满，尽管工作忙碌，但他的辛苦终得换来这次休假。这天，他在没有客户和老板电话的早晨醒来，吻了凯西，走进车库，拖出了他封存十二年的霍顿卡车和钓渔船，二者的内部机械都完好无损，静候他的到来。  
霍克关掉卡车的发动机，收音机里的音乐停下了，这让两个女儿的声音更响，她们总是在互相争辩。大女儿阿曼达十二岁，他和凯西结婚六个月后迎来了她的诞生，今后她也将责无旁贷地担负起计算他们相伴共度的年岁的工作。小女儿艾拉则是在七年前的春天出生的，那天恰好是他和凯西的结婚五周年纪念日。  
“梭子鱼是咸水鱼，才不会在河里出现，”阿曼达是个率性而为的冒险家，就和她的母亲一样，她对妹妹讲话时咄咄逼人，高昂着头，用故作成熟的语气说，“也不会有水怪，尼斯湖水怪都是人伪造的。”  
“但丹尼尔说他和爸爸来夜钓时看见水里冒出来一个怪物！”艾拉尖声说。  
“爸？”  
“恐怕我得让你失望了，亲爱的，这儿没有怪物，只是一条普通的河。”尸体是看到过的。霍克在心里开玩笑道，因为他想起了年幼时听说的杀人凶手将尸体抛进河里的故事，他不想吓坏艾拉，只是拔出车钥匙放进口袋，示意两个女孩儿下车，“不过我敢肯定，大个儿的鳟鱼肯定不少。”  
“噢！我能钓一条大的吗？”阿曼达跳下车，她为这次垂钓特地准备了着装，显得兴致盎然。  
“当然，不然你以为这跟钓竿是给谁准备的？”  
“天啊，谢了老爸！”  
阿曼达接过自己的钓竿看了又看，像骑士欣赏自己的佩剑。  
“知道怎么组装吗？”  
“没问题。”  
霍克打开卡车的挡泥板，打开塑料布铺在地上。尽管今日天气晴好，然而昨夜大雨后的撒冷河畔仍有些泥泞，霍克滑了一跤，引得阿曼达哈哈大笑，他的裤子沾上了泥，凯西不会喜欢牛仔裤上干裂的泥块的，但他不能在孩子们面前骂脏话，只好忍住了，把船从卡车上拖下来，沾了水的塑料布让船几乎没有遇到任何阻碍就顺利滑入水中。  
“阿尔戈号的第一次航行！”阿曼达笑道。他把船推入水中，又把船尾的绳子系在河边老旧的木头码头上，回头看到阿曼达已经组装好了钓鱼竿，他走过去拍了拍她的背，发现没看到艾拉，她本该拿着父女三人的午餐和自己的玩具在一旁等着，但他只看到了放在地上的午餐保鲜盒。  
“亲爱的，你妹妹呢？”  
阿曼达灵活的脑袋左右转了转，视线最终也停在了保鲜盒上：“她刚才还在这儿的。”  
他拍拍大女儿的肩膀，让她等在原地，看好船和钓具，自己跑向保鲜盒，潮湿的土地帮了他的忙，一行小小的脚印向西边一片满是石头的滩涂走去，顺着这串脚印，他看到了艾拉，她站在滩涂上，紧紧盯着前方。  
“艾拉？快过来，你知道规矩的，不能乱跑。”  
霍克用带有一些威严的声音呼唤道，撒冷河的河水不算太深，但对一个七岁的孩子来说实属危险，然而艾拉没有回应，他再走了几步，发现艾尔莎娃娃躺在她的脚旁。  
凯西会气坏的。他看着裙子和金发沾满泥点的冰雪女王想着。凯西本就反对艾拉钓鱼时带着娃娃，她担心艾拉会把娃娃掉进水里。  
至少现在比掉进水里好点儿，对吗？他对想象中双手叉腰的凯西笑道，接着他走向艾拉，轻声问道：“艾拉，亲爱的，你在看什么？”  
艾拉朝他转过头来，漆黑的眼睛里带着困惑和求助，她向前伸出手臂，纤细的小手指向河滩，他顺着她所指的方向看去，温和的笑容便僵在此处，接着他脸色变得苍白，弯腰抓着女儿的手将她拽到身后。“爹地！”艾拉叫了一声，他知道自己弄疼了女儿，可他不敢停下来道歉，顺手转过她的身体，遮住她的眼睛。  
“爸，一切还好吗？”阿曼达听到了艾拉的叫声，于是放下钓竿向他走来。  
“不，阿曼达，别过来！待在那儿！”  
“发生什么了？”  
“艾拉，我要你到姐姐那儿，行吗？别回头，到姐姐那儿——看好艾拉，阿曼达，带她回车上！”  
“爸爸？”  
“回去！”  
艾拉跌跌撞撞地朝阿曼达跑去，她才七岁，只知道听爸爸的话但不能完全理解它们，正如她无法完全理解眼前所见的那些东西。霍克看着艾拉朝自己的姐姐摇头，而阿曼达则朝他投来担忧的目光，他摆摆手，直到看见两姐妹爬进霍顿卡车的座位上，才颤颤巍巍地拿出口袋里的手机，打开紧急呼叫，按下报警电话。

2.  
蔻特拉，一座位于宾夕法尼亚州、人口约四十万的城市，在美国大约三千五百座城市中，它实在是太不起眼，以致于很多人并不知道它的存在，但知晓它名讳的人却又对其嗤之以鼻，甚至在二零零七年，宾夕法尼亚州议会发起了将蔻特拉投出州版图的投票，其结果则是反对派以微弱优势保住了蔻特拉的位置。你也许会问：是什么让这座城市如此遭人厌恶？不同的人总会有不同的回答。经济学者会从衰落的旧工业和难以为继的新兴产业开始分析；社会学家则会告诉你根深蒂固的社会环境和贫富差距让失业和犯罪齐头并进……只是无论如何，他们都得从她的历史说起。  
一六九九年，英格兰殖民者本尼迪克特·威廉·蔻尔特在瓦内拉河岸建立了殖民地，并以自己的家族姓氏将小镇命名为蔻特拉，经过四十年的发展，小镇逐渐繁荣。一七七六年，蔻特拉成了州内第一个公开支持联邦宪法的地区，直至南北战争后五十年，蔻特拉仍然是座富有历史色彩的普通城市。它发生转变的具体年岁没人说得清，但大部分人都认为，一九一零年海里恩帮的出现便是一切的开端，他们将抢劫、毒品和谋杀带进了这个平凡的城市，自那以后，犯罪就像彼时华尔街的金融业一样蒸蒸日上。海里恩帮在二战时消失了踪影，有人猜测帮派的人都被征去当了兵——然而此时已经无法回头，似乎在经年累月的潜移默化中，这座城市早已变成了蛾摩拉，吸引着各式各样的犯罪者聚集于此。如果有人肯去翻一翻蔻特拉的统计年鉴，会发现单一九九八年一年的时间，这座城市的谋杀案件数量就有足足一百九十二件，这还不包括偷盗、抢劫、未公开的暴力事件以及其他无法计入刑案的坏事。诚然，在数量上，蔻特拉达不到一九九八年全国犯罪数量的前十位，可它的犯罪率却常年位居全美前三。在州议会提取出将这座城市票出州版图之前，哥伦比亚广播公司曝光了蔻特拉市政体系与黑帮相互勾结的丑闻，直至此时，她才彻彻底底变成了罪恶之城。  
基督徒们唾弃它，声称这片土地受到了诅咒，犯罪者也顺势辩护道：这不是我的错，是这座城市造就了我。摆在这座城市里的现实是居住于此的人们有目共睹的，他们大部分人希望一切有所改变，而这一希冀在现任市长上任时有了实现的契机。市长约翰·刘易斯自参选至上台都以降低蔻特拉的犯罪率为执政理念，而他的举措之一，便是开除了被曝出受贿丑闻的前任蔻特拉警察局局长，并任命了当时还是下城区第一分局局长的加布里尔·莱耶斯。  
此时此刻，就在蔻特拉警察总局，肩负“让蔻特拉变得更美好”责任的新晋警探——或者说，是官复原职——杰西·麦克雷踏入了蔻特拉总局的大门。  
麦克雷今天的心情不错，他准时醒来，吃了顿满意的早餐，路上也没有堵车，到达办公室时刚好到上班的时间。他和经过的同事热情地打了招呼，来到自己的地盘。  
刑事科办公室和往常一样，一大早就陷入了繁忙的状态，鲁伯特·库克的搭档格蕾塔·沃尔金已经回来工作了，两人正在谈论案件。看到麦克雷，格蕾塔抬头朝他粲然一笑，打了声招呼，他也予以回应，而库克则不高兴地瞧了他一眼，他对此视而不见，继续朝自己的位置走去。  
麦克雷的搭档岛田源氏没在位置上，取而代之及的是站在两人座位之间的男孩。麦克雷从拐进刑事科时就注意到了他，他侧对着麦克雷，身上穿着一件深蓝色毛背心，白色衬衣的袖子被挽到手肘，看起来像某个学校的学生，但麦克雷对蔻特拉的学校不甚了解，也没在背心上看到校徽，因此说不准是哪所学校。他手里拿着几页文件，看起来像是从源氏的桌子上拿的。   
麦克雷犹豫了一下，还是走上前去：“这些资料可不能乱动，小鬼，有什么需要帮忙的吗？”  
“有。帮我倒杯咖啡，谢谢。”  
听到男孩清亮的声音和富有特色的口音，麦克雷先是愣住，接着仔细看了看男孩的脸：“源氏？天，我没认出来你……你的，你的头发怎么了？”  
麦克雷有些结巴，他用手指在自己的前额用画着圈，以此暗示对方的头发。源氏叹了一声气，忿忿地抬手把前额的刘海耙梳到脑后，然而他细软的黑头发在手指离开后就固执地恢复原状，盖住了他的额头：“我的发胶用完了，备用的那瓶是以前随手买的，臭得像发酵的奶酪，我可不想用它。”  
“而这下我知道你为什么总用发胶梳头发了。”麦克雷摩挲着自己下巴上的胡茬若有所思。一个月前，他从警察局系统里的公开资料里得知源氏今年二十八岁，只小他两岁，但大部分的亚洲人看起来都比实际年龄要小一些，更别说源氏今天这一身威斯敏斯特公学的打扮和发型。做他们这一行，特别是联邦调查局，形象上起码要看起来稳重可靠，这样民众才会予以信任，罪犯也会有所敬畏，可源氏现在看起来只会被人拿课后作业开玩笑。  
“别笑了。”源氏看起来有点恼火，麦克雷撇撇嘴，这才发现自己其实在笑，他试图收敛一些，可是笑脸实在是收不住，让他此时的表情很滑稽，“我今天下班就去买新的发胶。”  
“听起来是个好主意。”麦克雷假装认真地附和道，但还是忍不住加了一句，“再加一件袍子，你就能进霍格沃茨念五年级了。”  
源氏瞪了他一眼没有接话，闷闷不乐地转变了话题：“格拉夫的案子差不多可以结案了。”  
“检查结果出来了？”麦克雷知道再开玩笑下去源氏真的会生气，于是不再讲俏皮话了。  
“DNA和指纹检测全部吻合，他本人也已经招供，格林检察官是这次案件的公诉人，我们把证据递交上去就行了。”  
“好极了。”麦克雷点点头，他很高兴又有案子结束了，此时抱着一大叠文件的黛西从他身后的过道走过，打了一声招呼。  
“早，麦克雷，”她笑着快步走过，“你侄子真可爱。”  
她走得实在太快，因此没能听到麦克雷为了憋住笑而发出的怪声，他捂着嘴看向源氏，刚才还低头在看案件材料的年轻警探听到黛西的话后便抬起头来，以一副哭笑不得的表情瞪着她离去的背影。麦克雷实在憋不住了，他一边哈哈大笑一边把自己挪到源氏的手够不着的位置，但源氏根本没注意他的举动，只是无奈地嘟囔：“我等一下就去买发胶。”  
“你可能没那个功夫了。”  
听到声音，麦克雷收住笑容，和源氏一同抬头看着突然出现在二人办公桌旁的加布里尔·莱耶斯，他们的长官手中拿着一叠文件。  
“有新案子，你们得去一趟温特镇。”  
“温特镇不在蔻特拉市区范围，”麦克雷听到源氏困惑地说，“这应该是当地治安官的事。”  
“那儿早就没治安官了。”麦克雷替莱耶斯回答，他来蔻特拉不久就听人说过，二十年前温特镇取消了当地的独立执法机构，蔻特拉警署收编了温特镇警察局，原因据说是温特镇发生的大部分案件都和蔻特拉脱不开干系，“现在那儿归蔻特拉温特分局管。”  
“有人在撒冷河岸发现一具女尸，一名垂钓者报的案，他的小女儿最先在河岸边发现了尸体。”莱耶斯把资料递给两人，第一页是分局警方传来的现场照片。照片拍摄于浅滩，泥土和青草占据了画面的三分之一，其余便是幽深的河水和倒伏的枯树，尸体便卡在枯树和浅滩之间，肿胀苍白的皮肤和沾染血污的衣袂在水面若隐若现，她——至少曾经还能用“她”指代——蜷缩着，紧闭眼睛，金发漂浮在水面上，她的鞋子不见了，双脚沾满泥污。  
“我们这就去。”源氏合上资料，抓起桌子上的车钥匙就朝办公室门走去，麦克雷看了莱耶斯一眼，也跟了上去。  
“还有，源氏，”莱耶斯大声地说，源氏听到后停下来回头看他，“让麦克雷开车，我不想看见巡逻队管你要驾照。”  
莱耶斯的话顿时让整个刑事科办公室被笑声填满，办公室外围的库克笑歪了嘴，就连格蕾塔也忍不住抬起手掩住嘴角，麦克雷眼看着源氏的表情在莱耶斯话音落下的瞬间垮塌下来，再一次笑出了声。  
“我竟然还说他没幽默感。”他用只有源氏听得见的声音说。年轻的日裔警探白了他一眼，接着长叹一声离开此地，麦克雷追了上去。  
而办公室里的笑声持续了一会儿才逐渐消失。

3.  
九月八日，早晨九点半，温特镇。  
撒冷河源自瓦内拉河，亦是纵贯宾夕法尼亚北部的萨斯奎汉纳河的二级支流，一片由栎树和山毛榉为主的山丘分开了撒冷河和瓦内拉河，温特镇便坐落在这片山丘之下。  
从蔻特拉市区到温特镇需要一个小时车程，就办事效率来说，由市区警察局管理小镇的刑事案件并不是明智之举，麦克雷是这么想的，源氏在路上也表达了同样的看法，但制度就是制度，他们唯一能祈祷的就是这件案子的性质没那么复杂。  
九月的宾州已经步入深秋，山毛榉林变成了一片萧索的黄色，在这片林地的包围中，警用雪佛兰驶入温特镇的地界。  
温特镇沿撒冷河与县公路而建，温特镇分局就在镇子中心的主道旁，麦克雷没花多少功夫就找到了地方，警察局门口站着一名警察，看到他们的车，便挥挥手。麦克雷就近讲车停在门口，走出雪佛兰，朝对方亮出证件：“早上好。杰西·麦克雷，总局刑事科警探。”  
“彼得·罗伦。”对方他是个面色红润的健壮中年人，和麦克雷差不多高，但要敦实许多，一字胡快把他的上嘴唇全部遮住了。他一边介绍一边朝麦克雷伸出右手，洪亮友好的声音让麦克雷联想到一些牛仔酒吧里的酒保，他胸前的饰章说明他就是分局的负责人，可麦克雷觉得他的模样更适合当厨师，“莱耶斯长官已经和我打过招呼了，他说过你们一个小时后就来。”  
“这位是警探岛田源氏。”麦克雷引导罗伦看向走上前来的源氏，他们便也握了手。  
“莱耶斯长官特地提到你，”罗伦对源氏说，“有个前联邦调查局侧写师的帮助，我想案子侦破会很顺利的。”  
“我也希望如此，”源氏谦逊地回道，随后转向主题，“事不宜迟，我们想听听对这起案子我们目前掌握了多少信息。”  
罗伦得到提醒，也不再客套，换上严肃的表情，指引麦克雷和源氏走进分局大门。里面就是治安办公室，根据办公桌的情况来看，这里的警察只有十个人，比下城区第二分局的人数还少。  
“报案的人叫霍克·巴恩斯，他带着两个女儿从奥本来撒冷河钓鱼。我们在早晨八点二十分接到报案，十分钟后我们的人赶过去发现了报案人所说的尸体，放心，我当时就让我的人封锁了现场，尸体现在就在停尸间。”罗伦从审讯室门前走过，拐进走廊，走廊尽头便是停尸间，罗伦走在前方，健壮的身体像堵墙横在狭窄的走廊里，“我们的法医昨天在自家车库里扭伤了腰，现在还在医院躺着，幸亏你们还派了总局的法医来帮忙。”  
“莱耶斯还派了法医来？”麦克雷提出疑问，他和源氏互相看了一眼，从源氏的眼神里，他明白对方和自己想的是同一个人。  
“正是，她比你们早二十分钟到。”  
罗伦打开法医室的门，温特镇分局的法医室只是一间小型仓库规模的空荡房间，一架解剖台摆在灯下，另一头是个狭小的尸体储存柜。一个瘦长的人背对着他们站在解剖台前，停尸间的狭小窗口把白天的阳光变成冷冽的蓝色，即使如此，解剖台前的人的头发颜色仍然十分明亮。  
“奥德莱恩！”麦克雷叫出对方的名字，“莱耶斯怎么把总局的法医室主任派到这儿来了？”  
“莱耶斯早晨打来电话时我也很意外，”听到麦克雷的声音，莫伊拉转过身来，她朝三人礼貌微笑，但手里的手术刀让她的礼节看起来颇为怪异，“我的住处离温特镇不远，他让我先来这儿看看。”  
“在你动手解剖之前，我们想先看看。”源氏说。  
“当然，”莫伊拉微笑着让开，麦克雷看到一个年纪大约二十五六的女性尸体仰面躺在解剖台上，肤色白得吓人，旁边空置的台子上放着她破破烂烂的脏衣服，“正巧我也在这女孩儿的身上看出来些不寻常的地方，也许你们能替我答疑解惑。”  
“你的意思是，这女孩不是溺死的？”罗伦双手放进裤子口袋，跟着麦克雷和源氏靠近解剖台。  
“她的表征符合溺死的特点。”莫伊拉用词保守地回答了罗伦的问题，继而她看向源氏，对方正低下头，目光一寸寸扫过女孩的尸体。  
“但她的双臂上方有淤青，有人抓着她把她按在水里。”源氏结下了莫伊拉的话头，他的目光从女孩上半身移到下半身，接着他退到解剖台尾部查看尸体的脚底，“她在溺死前曾被绑架，手腕和脚腕都有绳索勒痕，痕迹有轻微的消退迹象，看来她死前成功挣脱了绳索逃跑。我猜她被绑架的地点应该在森林里，所以身上会有一些刮痕和擦伤，因为她在逃跑时慌不择路被树枝和灌木划伤了皮肤。在我看来她并不熟悉这里。还有脚底的伤口，她在逃跑时丢掉了鞋子，脚底有水泡和伤痕。左脚的伤口看来直接穿过了脚掌，这一定很疼。”  
“她的确不是镇上的人。现在还不是淡季，每周都有游客来撒冷河垂钓或者放松身心。”罗伦回答道，“所以，她是被人绑架囚禁，然后在逃跑过程中遇害的。会不会又是什么连环杀手？你们知道我指的是谁。”  
“罗伯特·杜威已经在监狱里了。”源氏抬头看了一眼罗伦，“她的身上没有任何性犯罪的特征，但我不能完全确定。”  
“没有精液反应。”莫伊拉肯定了源氏的观点，“也没有性侵的迹象。”  
“所以，排除性犯罪可能。”麦克雷总结道，“她的左手食指有明显一圈浅色的痕迹，她已经结婚，而且曾戴着戒指，不能排除情杀或暴力抢劫的可能。”说着麦克雷看向源氏，想得到他的肯定答复，但对方低着头，用戴着手套的手抓住尸体的脚腕并拢尸体的双脚端详了一阵，然后叫了麦克雷和罗伦的名字：“帮个忙，把她翻转一下身体——奥德莱恩医生，请帮我把她的双手放在背后尽量并拢。”  
所有人都照做了，显然罗伦不明白源氏的意图，他的脸上露出了明显的畏惧，看来他并不喜欢触碰这具冰冷的尸体。源氏看了看死者的脚腕，又看了看手腕，麦克雷注意到他是在比对手脚上绳索捆绑留下的痕迹，死者手腕的痕迹有明显两处下压的力道更大、痕迹更明显，压痕面积也大一些。  
“童子军结。”麦克雷和源氏同时说出口。话音刚落，麦克雷向源氏投去炫耀似的一眼，指着死者的头发：“这里还有疑点。”  
他们让尸体重新平躺下来，麦克雷指着尸体凌乱的金色头发的末端：“这儿，头发的末端有一定面积的焦黄和焦黑。”  
“看起来像烧着过。”罗伦凑近看了看，“这意味着什么？”  
“我不确定，看来得等到尸检报告出来才能进一步得出结论。”源氏摘下手套摇头道，“接下来就交给你了，奥德莱恩医生。”  
“当然，我会尽快写出尸检报告。”莫伊拉慢悠悠地回答道，“我会把报告留在这儿，然后先回总局，我敢说乔治又不见踪影了。我讨厌当坏人，但要是他再以买咖啡的名义出去泡妞，我就得让莱耶斯给我换个助理了。”  
“真不敢相信，以你的魅力竟然没能让乔治老老实实待在法医室里。”麦克雷假装不可思议地说，莫伊拉干巴巴地笑了两声：“把你的讲笑话的精力留给破案吧，麦克雷，你们的工作可比我的多太多了……而且这一点儿也不好笑。”  
站在门前的麦克雷冲莫伊拉笑着耸耸肩，关上了停尸房的门，罗伦警官和源氏都在门口等着他。  
“来吧，我带你们去现场看看，就在河岸垂钓区，”罗伦招了招手，领着二人返回警局门口，从狭窄的走廊走出去时，罗伦差点儿和一个年轻的警察撞个满怀。  
“抱歉，长官！”年轻的警察在撞到罗伦时刹住了车，帽子却因惯性向前一倾盖住了眼睛，他七手八脚地扶正帽子，朝罗伦行了个礼。  
“你急急忙忙地在干什么，盖尔？”  
“我有事情要报告，长官，关于这件案子的。”叫盖尔的警察匆匆撇了麦克雷和源氏一眼，他看起来才二十出头。  
罗伦困惑地皱起眉头：“这两位就是负责侦办案件的警探，有什么就直说。”  
“警探。”盖尔面对两位警探显得有些紧张，他僵硬地打了声招呼，“我，呃，我三天前见过那个女孩，停尸间里那个。”  
“受害者？你确定是她吗？”  
“是的，我确定……她、她很漂亮，所以我、我对她有印象。”盖尔说着脸红了起来，“我在九月五日见过她，因为她停下车来，问我杰尔曼旅馆怎么走。”  
“什么样的车？车牌号你还记得吗？”源氏追问。  
“是一辆老式道奇轿车，车牌……我记不清了，是缅因州的车牌，上面有数字三、九……不，其他的我记不太清了。”  
“她一个人来的？”  
“还有个黑人男性，他们看起来是一对夫妻，男的开车，她坐在副驾驶位。”  
“那时她戴着婚戒吗？”源氏又问。  
“这我不记得了，长官，我没注意到这点。”盖尔回答，“我要报告的就这些，八月五日之后我没有再见过他们两个或者那辆车。但我想，我想这些线索或许很重要。”  
“的确很重要，谢谢你，盖尔警官，这让我们多了一条调查方向，”源氏诚恳地赞扬道，这让年轻的警察十分受用，他瘦削的脸颊又红了。源氏接着看向麦克雷，“选吧。”  
“我去现场，你在镇上打听一下那个黑人男性的线索？”麦克雷知道源氏的意思是分开调查，便提议道。  
“正有此意。”源氏赞同麦克雷的分配方式，“罗伦警官，请你带我的同事去垂钓区的现场，我需要去杰尔曼旅馆调查。”  
“盖尔会陪同你，岛田警探，”罗伦指派道，他伸到腰带上，取下车钥匙晃了晃，“麦克雷警探，我带你去发现尸体的现场，你们的车在那儿可不好走，开我的车去吧。”  
他们在警察局门口分开。罗伦的车就停在警局门口，是一辆道奇公羊，这的确比雪佛兰轿车更适合在林地穿行。麦克雷坐上道奇公羊的副驾驶位，看到源氏刚好打开驾驶位的车门。  
“一个小时后在警局见。”源氏冲麦克雷喊。  
“当心别被警察拦住要驾照！”麦克雷回道，他并不知道源氏对他的话做了什么样的回应，是愣住、翻白眼，还是冲他比了个中指，因为罗伦已经先一步发动了轻卡车的发动机，从停车位上退出来绝尘而去了。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
1.罗宾·罗伯茨，曾效力于美国职业棒球大联盟球队“费城人”队。  
2.山姆·威尔逊是“漫威”旗下超级英雄，代号“猎鹰”。


	5. 第二章 童真无忌（中）

4.  
九月八日，早晨十点零八分，温特镇。  
源氏在一个十字路口前停下来等待交通灯信号，眼瞥见一名白发的老妇人拄着拐杖，左脚刚踏上人行横道，他注意到老人身后的街拐角有家钓具店，这已经是他沿途看到的第三家钓具商店了。  
“盖尔警官，”源氏不得已打断了盖尔的话，他十二分钟前向这名年轻的警察问起小镇的事，显然盖尔刚当上警察不久，显得很兴奋，结果喋喋不休地讲起小镇上一些有的没的，“这几天你见过多少去撒冷河的游客？”  
“我想，不超过五个人。”盖尔回答，“这个季节来撒冷河的都是周边地区的人，他们有些当天就会离开，垂钓区有面向公路的独立出入口，他们完全不需要经过镇子。”  
“钓鱼旺季镇上会有很多人，对吗？”源氏随口问道。交通信号灯已经变成绿色了，但拄拐杖的老妇人才走了一半。  
“热闹极了！镇上八月有钓鱼大赛，还有人专程从盐湖城来这儿参加比赛。”盖尔误以为他是个钓鱼爱好者，“别担心，冬天镇上还会有冰上垂钓比赛。”  
“听起来不错。”源氏礼貌地回答着，老妇人到达了对面的人行道，他便踩油门朝目的地开去。  
“在下一个路口右转，杰尔曼旅馆就在那儿。”  
源氏在右转前就看到了杰尔曼旅馆的霓虹灯广告牌，和加油站竖在同一根广告立柱上。他向右打方向盘，拐进旅馆的停车场，发现停车场上一辆车也没有，看来对旅馆来说现在已经是淡季了。  
在旅馆前台值班的是一名身材矮瘦、形象邋遢的白人男性，门打开时他头也没抬，双眼盯着手机。  
“上午好啊，林伍德。”盖尔上前打招呼道。对方闻声抬头，看到盖尔时便放下手机从椅子上站起来局促地打招呼：“上午好，警官，我能帮什么忙吗？”  
盖尔给源氏让开位置：“这位是蔻特拉总局的岛田警探，他有些问题想要问你。”  
源氏走上前来亮出警徽：“林伍德先生，我来这里是调查一起谋杀案，有几个问题想要问你，请你配合。”  
“是今天早晨发现的那具尸体？我毫不知情，警官，我昨晚一整晚都在家里……”  
吸大麻。源氏在心里把慌张的林伍德没说完的话说了。源氏从看到林伍德第一眼就知道他那不合法的爱好，不过这与案件无关，因为林伍德的言谈举止没有说谎的迹象，表现出慌张只是因为担心警方因为他的吸毒记录而怀疑他。但盖尔并不知道源氏的想法，他打断了林伍德：“我们没说她是昨晚死的。”  
“但，这……我以为、我以为她是昨晚死的，”林伍德结结巴巴地辩解道，“我从没杀人，警官，请你们相信我。”  
“要做到相信你很难。你隐瞒了什么，林伍德？”  
“盖尔警官，”看得出来盖尔急于表现出自己的能力，他开始逼问林伍德，源氏制止了他，转向林伍德，“给我们看看九月五日的入住登记记录。”  
“这儿，长官。”林伍德毕恭毕敬地把摊在前台上的入住登记簿转向源氏，甚至都没有翻页，九月五日只有一间房售出，登记的是一对夫妇，名字是塞缪尔·米勒和简·米勒。  
源氏指了指这两个名字：“你有印象吗？”  
“没有，长官。”林伍德皱眉想了想，然后不安地看着源氏说，“九月五日全天都不是我值班。”  
“当天是谁值班？”  
“我想想……应该是克莉斯·法莫，”林伍德说着低头拿起一本小册子看了几眼，“对，是克莉斯，她值九月五日的班。”  
“现在在哪儿可以找到她？”源氏问。  
“她应该在家。法莫家在镇北边，就在森林边上。”  
源氏又用眼神示意旅馆门口的摄像头：“我们需要当日的监控录象。”  
“呃，我们没有监控录像，长官。”林伍德摇摇头，“镇上很少出大事，旅馆的摄像头只是拿来……做样子吓唬那些孩子的。”  
源氏转而继续问：“五日到今天，你的当值时间内有没有见过一个白人女性和一个黑人男性进出旅馆？”  
说着，源氏拿出手机，调出受害者尸体的照片放在前台，林伍德看到尸体的照片脑袋向后缩了缩，接着否认：“没有，警官，我在九月六日和今天当值，而这个……尸体，我也不认识。”  
林伍德频繁地摇着头，蓬乱的胡子和头发随之抖动。源氏看了看他的脸，又看看他攥住的手，最终收回照片，冲林伍德礼貌性地笑了笑：“谢谢你的配合，先生，如果想起了什么，请打电话到警局与我们联系。”  
林伍德看了看盖尔，又看看源氏，支支吾吾地说：“好的，警官。”  
源氏走出旅馆登记处，盖尔跟了上来。这名年轻气盛的警官仍认为林伍德十分可疑，走出登记处几步便忍不住开口：“不接着盘问他吗，警探？我是说，他看起来有所隐瞒，而且他有偷盗和吸毒的犯罪记录。”  
“你的怀疑是合理的，盖尔警官，一个有犯罪历史的瘾君子的确可能为钱财杀人，但他看到受害人名字并听到我的形容时的思考和言语的停顿充分说明他对被害人十分陌生。任何人在初次杀人后面对被害人的相关询问会表现出明显的控制情绪的倾向，但他没有，所以我想他并不是嫌疑人。”源氏解释道，“不过事后你们可以查查他到底藏了多少大麻。”  
盖尔点了点头，源氏不确定他有没有完全听明白，只听他感叹道：“你说话和联邦调查局的人一模一样，岛田警探。”  
“人人都这么说。”源氏悄悄翻了个白眼，自嘲地回答道。他打开车门，转移了话题，“你知道法莫家怎么走吗？”  
“当然，警探。”盖尔说着率先钻进车里，等源氏坐上驾驶位，“我想丹尼尔·法莫应该不在家。”  
“谁？”源氏发动了汽车引擎。  
“克莉斯·法莫的丈夫，他……是个麻烦的家伙。”盖尔用委婉的语言说，源氏没有细问，只是从盖尔的表情和手势上大致了解了他的意思，不知可否地歪脑袋应了一声。  
倚靠森林的温特镇占地面积很小，从旅馆到镇北边只花了八分钟的时间，法莫家就在镇子与森林边界的坡道尽头，除了底端的一座三层公寓，坡道沿途再无住家，只有两栋白色的房子俯瞰小镇，房子一侧有条小路向森林深处蜿蜒而去。  
盖尔向源氏介绍，两栋房子都属于法莫家，克莉斯·法莫和丈夫一家住在左边的房子，而丹尼尔·法莫的弟弟一家则住在右手边的房子。源氏把车停在路边，走向左边的房子，推开院门时他留意到横在路中间的橡胶水管，抬脚跨了过去，避免了被绊倒的危险。院子里还有很多和橡胶水管一样杂乱摆放的杂物：杂草叉、老旧的割草机、花盆和铲子。花园的植被倒是长势良好，看起来屋主没有收拾庭院用具的习惯。  
源氏登上门廊，发现大门只有纱门是关着的，他按响下门铃等了几秒，一个女人的身影朝门口走来，当她打开门时，源氏看清了她的容貌，她是个矮小丰满的女性，杂乱的金色短发耷拉在脑袋两侧，和善的眼睛看着源氏，充满了疑问，但是当这双眼睛看到穿着制服的盖尔时，则露出了惊讶。  
“有什么可以效劳的，先生们？”  
“克莉斯·法莫太太？”  
“是我。”  
源氏亮出警徽：“我是蔻特拉总局刑事科的岛田，我们想向你咨询关于一起案件的问题。”  
克莉斯·法莫露出了不解的神情：“案件？发生了什么？”  
“介意我们进去说吗，太太？”源氏礼貌地笑道，“不会花太多时间的。”  
法莫太太回头看了一眼没有人的走廊，犹豫了片刻，完全打开了纱门放他们进来：“最多半小时，然后我就得准备午饭了。”  
“半小时足够了。”源氏走进房子，嗅到老房子惯有的陈旧味道，不过房子的装修倒是并不含糊，浅蓝色的墙纸让走廊看起来明亮又温馨。法莫夫人带着二人走进客厅，客厅家具也是明亮的浅色，斜对沙发的电视柜上有一台三十六寸的老电视机。  
源氏在沙发上坐下，法莫太太坐在他对面的椅子上，手掌并拢放在腿上：“是什么样的案子？”  
“我们不能透露案情，法莫太太，”源氏说道，他的余光看到盖尔闭上了本来张开的嘴，“你在杰尔曼旅馆工作，对吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你在九月五日是否在旅馆前台值班？”  
“是的。”  
“你还记得九月五日来旅馆登记入住的住客有几批？”  
“现在是淡季，我记得很清楚，只有一对夫妇入住，”法莫太太很快回答，“一对年轻夫妇。”  
源氏身体稍微前倾：“能形容一下他们吗？”  
“这我可没法形容得太清楚，”法莫太太抬手轻轻挠了挠一侧鬓角，这个动作露出了她的手肘，源氏看到她肘关节上有一道伤，她也注意到了源氏的目光，放下手用袖子盖住了结痂的伤疤，笑道：“半个月前我在厨房滑倒了，医生给我缝了十针，真倒霉，我也没想到正好就撞在流理台的锐角上……”  
“法莫太太，”源氏把她的话题扯回来，“那对夫妇。”  
“噢！抱歉。我对他们对人有印象，但长相记不清了，男的是黑人，女的是白人，开着一辆深蓝色的轿车，女的是……金发，我记得？”法莫太太眯着眼睛回忆道。  
“你能描述一下当天的看到他们的经过吗？”  
“那时是下午，我想是……三点左右。他们走进来登记入住，我带着他们进了房间，就回到前台，过了一会儿，我看到他们开车离开，我想应该是去河边了。”法莫太太垂下眼叙述着。  
“这之后呢？”源氏问道，“这之后你是否还见过他们两个？”  
“没有了。我没有再见过他们。”法莫太太把一边的头发拢到耳后，接着反应过来，怔怔地看着两位警官，“你们发现了他们的尸体，是吗？”  
“请你辨认一下，白人女性是否是照片上的人？”源氏没有回答她，只是将手机里的照片展示给法莫太太，对方看到照片的瞬间惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，右手放在胸口：“老天爷……”  
“是她吗？”  
“是、是的，是她。但是……我的天……”法莫太太掩住了嘴。  
“你还记得当天有什么不寻常的事吗？”源氏试探性地问，“一些你很在意的事，或者印象深刻的事。”  
“不，我想并没有……”法莫太太放下双手，她的双眼频繁地眨动，话语在此停顿了，她继而抬起头，“我不知道这算不算不同寻常，我记得他们看上去在争执一些事，从登记到离开都是。”  
“你记得他们说了些什么？”  
“不记得了，好像只是一些夫妻之间很普通的争吵，一些琐事的。”法莫太太又拢了拢头发，说完补充道，“没有其他不寻常的事了。”  
“感谢你，”源氏将手机放回口袋，“如果你想起了什么，请拨打警局的电话。”  
见源氏和盖尔离开，法莫太太匆忙起身送两人走：“你们查到凶手是谁了吗？”  
“我们正在努力，”源氏含糊地回答，“所以一旦你想起什么线索，务必尽快与警察联络。”  
法莫太太点了点头。源氏颔首行礼，转身走出房子关上门，比他先一步离开的盖尔正呆站在通向马路的庭院小路上，时线朝着路边源氏的那辆警用雪佛兰。源氏走近盖尔，听到他轻轻地骂了一声“操”。  
“……你的车，警探，你的……车。”盖尔支支吾吾地嘟囔着，源氏这才看清，自己车的后方玻璃上五颜六色的涂料，他张了张嘴又咬住嘴唇，这才忍住骂出跟盖尔一样的话来，他三步并作两步走向自己的车，发现被喷上涂料的不只是后视镜，车的两侧也有长长的划痕，看上去是用尖锐的石头一类的东西划伤的，而作案者已经不知去向。  
“抱歉，警探，也许我该早点告诉你的。”盖尔走上前来，语气十分懊悔，“是镇上的孩子干的，他们一定是看到你了，所以趁我们进门的时间做了这些事。”  
“看来他们对警察意见很大。”源氏忍着火气说，但看到盖尔才想起他也是警察，这并不是针对警察的恶作剧，他挤出一个自嘲的笑容点了点头。  
“他们对我们的恶作剧也不少，总是制造麻烦，”盖尔急忙补充道，“岛田警探，我希望你明白这个镇上的大部分人，包括我，都不会对肤色有任何歧视……”  
“我知道，谢谢你，盖尔警官。”源氏无奈地看了看雪佛兰惨不忍睹的车身，心里只希望警局能报销他这次车辆修理费用，“走吧，先回警局。”  
“如果可能的话，我一定会抓住那帮小鬼，”盖尔坐进车里，进皱着眉，看来他面对车身的刮痕也心疼不已，“温特镇分局可有一大笔帐要跟他们算，他们刮花了我们不止一辆警车。他们之中有个家伙曾在商店里偷东西，被我们的巡警抓个正着，当天晚上，那位警官的住处玻璃被石头统统砸碎，车胎也被捅烂了。”  
“没人管管他们？”源氏打开了车前挡风玻璃的清洗装置，好在涂料涂上去不久，能够轻而易举地冲洗干净。  
“我们当然想管，可总是没法当场抓获他们，再说了，父母的赔偿和道歉也没法让他们得到什么教训。”盖尔语气夸张地抱怨那些孩子们的所作所为，“镇上的孩子不少，淘气的有得是，可这群孩子，他们简直是一群魔鬼，完美继承了他们混蛋父母的特质，偷东西，砸烂他人的财产，上年还有个独居老人的手被炸伤，因为不知道谁在这个可怜老先生的邮箱里塞了炮仗！”  
“我猜他们的恶作剧还包括欺凌同校的黑人孩子。”源氏随口说。  
“对，艾弗森一家就是因为孩子被他们搬走的。”盖尔尴尬地回答，“法莫家的小鬼就是他们的一员，和他爸爸一样是个混蛋。”  
源氏的脑海里一闪而过法莫太太手肘的伤痕和她慌张的笑容，他按下转向灯按钮，将车开向主道，嘴上和心里都对盖尔的评价不能更同意了：“我看出来了。”

5.  
九月八日，早晨十点十八分，撒冷河垂钓区。  
道奇公羊开了大约二十分钟，穿过县公路拐进垂钓区入口。垂钓区入口的广告牌吸引了麦克雷的注意：一个白人老头儿坐在一叶扁舟上垂钓，宁静的撒冷河倒映着起伏的群山和蓝天。漫山的针叶林让他产生一种割裂感，这画应该摆在阿拉斯加的森林公园，路的尽头甚至能看到白令海峡，这才合适。  
卡车摇摇晃晃地挤进林间小路，来到撒冷河畔。麦克雷下了车，立刻感觉到早晨河畔冰冷的风钻进衣服里，他把脚从柔软的土地上挪开，发现自己踩下的脚印恰好盖住了原本一个更小的脚印。  
“报案人就是在这儿下的车。”罗伦关掉发动机，也跳下卡车，关上车门时，他提了提自己的裤子，“根据他的说法，他在和自己的大女儿把船拖进水里时，小女儿跑到了一边玩耍，首先发现了尸体。接到报案后我们就封锁了这里，除了我的人之外没人来这儿。”  
罗伦手上比划着，试图和麦克雷解释他们的先后顺序。麦克雷点点头，并没有直接朝被警戒线围绕的现场走去，他环顾四周，看到周围大大小小纷杂的脚印。托昨晚一场雨的福，这里的一切脚印都被潮湿的泥土记录下来。散乱的男性足迹和两对小脚印一定是报案人和他的女儿的，岸边的痕迹显示船已经滑入水中。  
接着，成年男性的脚印朝左手边前进，麦克雷跟着走了过去，罗伦紧随其后。  
脚印前进的终点毫无疑问是发现尸体的河边，就像罗伦说的，的确除了报案人一家外只有警察来过这儿——许多的脚印集中在这里，好像每个温特镇分局的人都来看了一眼。麦克雷庆幸源氏不在这儿，这位前联邦调查局探员一定不想看到现场被踩成这副模样。  
麦克雷取出莱耶斯交给他的现场照片，女尸就躺在浅水中，蜷缩着卡在朽坏的树干与岩石之间。  
“可怜的姑娘。”罗伦感叹道，“如果不是这根树干，她的尸体说不定得等到两周后才能在别的地方发现。”  
“如果她没遇到这种倒霉事儿就更好了。”麦克雷把照片收回口袋，将注意力放在尸体被发现的水边。  
“是谁把你丢在这儿的？”  
麦克雷自言自语道，当然，幽邃的河流并没有回答他，但他找到了其他东西。那玩意儿就躺在湿漉漉的地上，河水与滩涂的交界处。麦克雷从口袋里拿出镊子和密封袋，小心地夹起它放进袋子里。  
“这是什么，警探？”罗伦看到麦克雷的动作，凑上前来观看。麦克雷把用袋子装着的红色一字发卡递给罗伦：“可能是受害人的随身物品，收起来或许会有帮助。”  
一枚发卡看不出什么所以然来。罗伦看了几眼就还给麦克雷：“我，我有个疑问。”  
麦克雷站起身，动身沿河岸往回走，他看了看罗伦，等着对方提出所谓的疑问来。  
“就像你看到的，这儿的河水流速很慢，再往下游走十五公里，它就会流进加雷尔湖。据我所知，尸体不会这么快浮上水面——我在电视节目里看到的，这儿的天气尸体浮上水面至少要一周，对不对？如果盖尔说得是真的，那这女孩儿三天前还是活着的，而她看起来也不像死了一周的样子。”罗伦皱着眉头，脸上的肉紧绷着他的皮肤，让他看起来像在生气，“那么……她的尸体怎么会出现在这儿？”  
“恐怕抛尸地点就在附近。”麦克雷回答道，“我想只有这一种解释，否则我也说不清尸体为什么会这么早发现。凶手肯定也没想到，他只想着把尸体丢进河里，假装她是溺死的，却没料到河水没有成功把尸体卷进河底。”  
罗伦站在麦克雷身旁，望着河水，听着他的解释，突然掏出一包香烟，自己拿出一支，把香烟盒递给了他，他犹豫了片刻，抽出一支让罗伦点燃，这不是他喜欢的那个牌子，抽起来有点儿呛人。  
“奇怪。”他自言自语，这话引来罗伦疑问的目光，他瞧了这名警官一眼，说明道，“她的死亡，这不像是凶手计划好的谋杀方式。还有她手臂上的淤青，她在溺死时是双手被抓着的，凶手至少有两个人。”  
“凶手……凶手们，他们一时大意失去了对那女孩儿的控制，接着追到了河岸边，于是干脆把女孩儿拖进了水里。”  
“或许吧，这些得等法医报告出来才能确定。”麦克雷模棱两可地说，他的直觉告诉他，整个案子没有这么简单，被害人同行的男性身在何处、她又是如何摆脱复数的凶手的控制的，这些疑问他都没有告诉罗伦。女孩的死从头到脚都透露着怪异，但这种感觉却说不清道不明，他想或许源氏能告诉他答案。  
“回去吧，这儿没什么可看的了。”麦克雷提议，罗伦同意了他的看法，率先向道奇公羊折返，麦克雷掐灭了烟头，想了想拿在了手里。  
返回警局时，源氏还没回来，莫伊拉忙于解剖。鉴于手头的线索还不足以展开什么分析调查，加上刚才罗伦的烟把麦克雷的烟瘾又勾了上来，他走到马路对面的商店买了一盒烟，站在警局门口一边抽烟一边等待源氏回来。  
烟在麦克雷还是纽约刑警时就是个好伴侣，尼古丁能让他的头脑更加清晰，他曾经尝试戒烟，因为他的医生朋友屡次告诫他吸烟会提高肺病的患病率，但他没能成功。  
一支烟到头，警用雪佛兰终于开回来了。麦克雷注意到了这辆一向崭新的轿车挡风玻璃和车身上的痕迹。  
“你开着警车去参加达喀尔拉力赛了？”麦克雷在垃圾筒上摁灭的烟头，半开玩笑地朝刚打开车门的源氏说。  
“这儿有些孩子不太喜欢警察，特别是亚洲人。”源氏语调轻松，甚至脸上带着开心的笑容，但谁都听得出来他话里的讽刺，麦克雷知道，此时他很生气。  
“我对此深表同情。”  
“这还不是最糟糕的一次，”源氏朝盖尔笑着点点头，眼见对方走进了警局，他的脸色立刻拉下来了，“那是我在联邦调查局时的事儿，有一次我被派往亚特兰大出差，返程时有个红脖佬在机场拽着我，说我偷了他的钱包。”  
“你给他看你的证件了吗？”  
“没那么快。他叫来了机场警卫，要警卫报警把我抓起来，警卫调取监控，才发现是他在我值机时把自己的钱包塞进了我的行李里。”  
麦克雷咋舌：“真是个王八蛋。”  
“然后我给他看了我的证件，让他在亚特兰大的警局里待了三天。”  
“真是值得铭记的旅行经历。”麦克雷一语双关。  
“可不是么，亚特兰大除了‘亚童案’之外又一个让我印象深刻的地方。”源氏的嘴瞥了瞥，但没有笑，“说回正题，你那边有什么线索？”  
“是即兴谋杀，”麦克雷说，“从尸体的情况你也看出来了，下手的至少是两个人。溺毙不在他们的计划里，凶手本来并不打算淹死他，或者说，起码不是打算把她丢在那儿。”  
“河边是第一现场吗？”  
“说不准，昨晚下了一场雨，之前的脚印都被冲刷了。不过我在尸体被发现的地方找到了一枚发卡，也许是被害人的。”麦克雷迫不及待地问，“你那儿有什么线索？”  
“先让我看看发卡，然后我再告诉你详情。”源氏眼睛瞥了瞥周遭，他神态自若地将双手插入裤子口袋，换上放松的站姿，眼睛里的警觉却始终没有消散，他脑袋朝麦克雷微倾，压低了声音，“只有两个人的时候说。”  
麦克雷紧皱眉头的表情转瞬即逝，他若无其事地直起身子，假装不经意地看看周围，确认没有可疑的人，便招呼源氏回警局里面再说。  
罗伦给两人腾出来了一间杂物间用于办公，早晨麦克雷在河边找到的证物就放在桌上，源氏拿起端详片刻，没有发表任何看法。  
“现在能告诉我你为什么在大门口时表现得神秘兮兮地吗？”  
“事情没那么简单。”源氏把发卡放下，将照片证物钉在白板上，在被害人的照片旁边写下她的名字——简·米勒，并在旁边空白处写下她丈夫塞缪尔·米勒的名字，写的同时，他把调查的经过向麦克雷简要复述了一遍。  
“你的意思是他们两人之中有人撒谎。”听了源氏描述的麦克雷低头思忖片刻，总结道。  
“准确来说，是克莉斯·法莫。”源氏倚着会议桌，双手抱臂，视线在尚有大片空白的白板上来回逡巡，“让他们调查一下丹尼尔·法莫的个人背景和九月五日以来的去向，他有长期的家庭暴力倾向。”  
“你是说，有可能是他和妻子谋杀了这个女孩儿？”麦克雷眯起眼睛，“可尸体手臂上的痕迹不像是女性的手留下的痕迹。”  
“丹尼尔·法莫还有一个弟弟，就住在他的家隔壁，他的背景也一并查清楚。”源氏说着拿起油性笔在白板上记了一笔，“把被害人的照片和名字发给缅因州警局核实，看看身份是否正确。最后让他们调取九月五日起进出镇子的道路附近的监控录像，看有没有一辆缅因州车牌的深蓝色老式道奇轿车出入。”  
“当然，”麦克雷应道，“奥德莱恩还没有完成尸检，接下来该干什么？”  
“让罗伦警官召集镇上的志愿者，去森林里找人。”  
“找谁？”麦克雷看了一眼白板上的名字，“那女孩儿的丈夫？”  
麦克雷将目光移向源氏的脸，并从他凝重的神情里得到了答案。  
“从谋杀手法来看，简·米勒并不是首要目标，通常罪犯都会先解决更有威胁性的对象，一般来说，就是男性，而简是在罪犯对应首要目标时逃脱的。”源氏做沉思状，“如果我没猜错的话，他才是第一个被害人。”

6.  
九月八日，下午一点三十分，温特镇森林入口。  
“在此我非常感谢各位施予援手。”源氏手里拿着一份志愿者名单，向镇上的居民发表演说，“我们需要寻找的人是一名非裔美国人，名字是塞缪尔·米勒，他在九月五日从缅因州来到温特镇然后失踪，搜寻范围是从温特镇与森林边缘至撒冷河垂钓区一带。我们目前无法确认他的状态，但很可能还活着，他可能目前身处困境，或本身就有一定的危险性，因此请大家结伴而行，青少年和儿童必须有家长陪同寻找，一旦有任何异常，请尽快回到这里向警方汇报。”  
“我和岛田警探也会参与搜寻，我们的手里有无线电，任何情报我们都会通过无线电第一时间知道。”麦克雷说完向志愿者们致谢，在分局局长罗伦的呼声里，志愿者们分散开来进入森林，很快森林里就响起了此起彼伏的呼唤声。  
待志愿者们离去，麦克雷走到源氏身旁，看了看他手里的志愿者名单：“怎么样？”  
“法莫一家在里面。”源氏指给麦克雷看，克莉斯·法莫的名字就在上面。  
“丹尼尔·法莫没来？”  
“没有，法莫兄弟和弟媳林赛·法莫都有全职的工作。”源氏合上名单拿在手中，和麦克雷朝森林走去。  
“观察出什么结果了吗？”  
“暂时还没有。”源氏步伐轻快地跨过一块拦路的石头，“凶手总是会对案件更加关注，一些甚至为了了解案情或回味谋杀过程而亲自参与到案件调查中来。但克莉斯·法莫参与搜寻并不代表着她就有参与谋杀的嫌疑。”  
“其他人呢？我们的侧写师有什么发现？”麦克雷笑着问。  
“目前没有特别的。”源氏耸肩，“我简单介绍男性受害者时，没有人有不寻常的反应。”  
话音刚落，二人就听见不远处有人喊“塞缪尔·马特”，麦克雷做了个鬼脸：“这个肯定不是嫌犯。”  
源氏没有对麦克雷的俏皮话发表看法，但麦克雷捕捉到他嘴角一瞬间的笑意了，他转向前方，朝森林喊了两次男性受害者的名字。  
“根据你的说法，”麦克雷跟在源氏身后，也呼唤了一声，“他八成是听不到我们的呼唤了。”  
就算听见也回答不了。麦克雷说。这话果不其然受到源氏一记鄙夷的眼神：“我们不能让不明嫌疑人发现我们已经知道男性受害人的死亡。他们知道我们发现了女性受害人的尸体，而我们却不知道男性受害人的尸体在什么地方，贸然公开男性受害人的死亡不是负责任的行为，何况可能会加快不明嫌疑人毁灭证据的速度。”  
“受教了。”麦克雷机灵地应答道。他早就知道源氏的意图，无论如何，他也是前纽约市刑警，而且还上过联邦调查局的培训课程。他只是想逗源氏玩儿，源氏一本正经解释的样子就像个小书呆子。  
两人深入森林大约半小时后，参与搜寻的志愿者小组已经散开来，耳边的呼唤声愈来愈远，麦克雷的手机就是在这时响起来的，他掏出手机，发现是从警局发来的消息。  
“有消息了？”源氏见麦克雷停下来查看信息，便也停下脚步站在原地，麦克雷低着头没有立即回答他的话，而是迅速地浏览了一遍信息才抬起头来。  
“缅因州警局确认了死者身份，确实是简·米勒，她的丈夫是塞缪尔·米勒，三十二岁，非裔美国人，缅因警方还发来了他的照片，两人的家属正在来宾州的路上。”麦克雷翻到下一条信息，“奥德莱恩已经完成了尸检，女性受害者的死亡事件大约在九月六日的早晨七点至八点间。”  
“早晨七点到八点应该是清晨垂钓的时间，在河边杀死受害人很容易会被发现。”源氏陷入沉思，“看来河边并不是第一现场。”  
“你说对了，”麦克雷将手机举到与视线齐平的位置，“奥德莱恩的报告显示受害人没有被性侵的痕迹，体表毛发有轻微烧灼痕迹，重要的是，她的肺部没有自然水体的杂质，倒是有微量次氯化钠和清洁剂成分。”  
说完，麦克雷转而与源氏四目相交，他看到对方眼睛里的亮光，听出对方的声音里有兴奋的情绪：“是在室内被淹死的。”  
“而且，你说的不错，丹尼尔·法莫有过两次家庭暴力记录，都是外人报警，但事后受害者，也就是克莉斯·法莫放弃了诉讼。除此之外有三次酒驾记录，两次公共场合暴力记录。而乔纳森·艾弗森则曾报警声称他向自己家人发出了死亡威胁……艾弗森是谁？”  
“一个非裔美国人家庭，已经搬离镇子了。看来这是一起因种族仇恨而犯下的谋杀案，杀死简·米勒是为了灭口。”源氏思索着，继而他看到麦克雷欲言又止的表情，立刻终止了分析，“但是？”  
“但是——他在镇上的废旧车辆处理厂上班，女性被害人死亡时，他刚好下夜班，他的同事和上司可以作证。”  
“他的弟弟呢？”源氏不依不饶。  
“跟他哥哥是一个模子里刻出来的，因酒吧暴力伤人蹲过监狱，在加油站工作，事发时还在家里。”  
这次源氏点了点头，然后又摇了摇头：“既然丹尼尔·法莫有不在场证明……”  
“……他的共犯是谁？”麦克雷接下了源氏的后半句话，说完他看向源氏，年轻的日本警探回以他一个复杂的眼神，张开嘴却什么也没说，麦克雷知道他想说什么，他想说案情比他想的要复杂，他正打算开口替源氏把感想说出来，无线电就响了，是留在营地的盖尔在呼叫。  
“收到，盖尔警官。”麦克雷打开了无线电，“报告你们的情况，完毕。”  
“三小队报告发现了一具尸体。”  
麦克雷和源氏交换眼神，双方都明白搜寻已经有了结果。然而盖尔的下一句话，完全出乎二人的意料：  
“但不是塞缪尔·米勒的，警探，尸体属于一名白人男性。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.在亚特兰大机场被红脖佬诬陷是本文作者的小伙伴所提供的亲身经历的真实事件。  
2.“亚童案”全称“亚特兰大儿童连环谋杀案”，是1979年至1981年间发生在亚特兰大的一系列谋杀案件，凶手在被逮捕后仍然争议不断。


	6. 第二章 童真无忌（下·其一）

7.  
九月八日，下午两点三十四分，温特镇森林。  
他们先折返回到营地，再由镇民带领前往尸体被发现的地点。在林中穿梭让麦克雷回忆起自己在纽约最后一次走进树林的经历。那是距今两年前的一个秋日，他和同事们踏进森林公园，为的是找到受害人的尸体。酿成这场悲剧的犯人出门时忘记关闭炉灶，受害人因此在睡梦中死去。这名失职的母亲在失手杀害了孩子后将他埋在了森林公园的某处，在半个月海洛因也压抑不住的辗转难眠后，她崩溃地投案自首，把孩子的尸体埋藏地点告诉了警方。  
尸体属于一个八岁的孩子，徘徊在林地的野生动物把他从土层中刨了出来，使得他们不需要犯人指认地点就轻而易举地发现了他。尸体神色安详，但已经中度腐烂，左脸颊的肉被食腐动物咬走了，那模样让麦克雷有种说不出的恐惧感。  
埋葬在森林里是一件可怕的事。他那时就想着：死在森林里，被青山环绕，被黑色的泥土覆盖，很快蛆虫和蚯蚓久会大摇大摆地钻进你的身体里，豺狼会嗅到腐肉的味道，刨开你的坟茔，带走你的内脏和手臂，接着光临的是秃鹰，再后来是更小的动物，等下一场雨落下，会把你的尸骨冲刷干净，然后成为植物和昆虫的家园，最终被人类的世界遗忘。  
“是警犬发现的，乔治发现它叫个不停，然后看到了尸体露出泥土的半个身子。”罗伦警官说道。麦克雷从胡思乱想里走出来，将注意力重新转向眼前的尸体，源氏已经戴着橡胶手套走过去了，“是连环谋杀，对吗，麦克雷警探？”  
“还不能下结论。”麦克雷应答着，朝源氏走过去，在尸体前蹲下。  
“死者大约六十到七十岁之间，根据腐烂情况判断，死亡至少超过两周，大部分的体表伤口应该都是在死后被动物啃食造成的。”源氏在麦克雷蹲下后就开始陈述分析，他伸出右手食指，将他认为是死后啃咬产生的伤口位置指给搭档看，“头部有冲击伤，还有这里——”  
源氏的手轻轻放在死者的左腿上，已经破烂的裤管和死者赤裸的脚之间，他的小腿呈现出一种扭曲的姿态。  
“小腿骨折。”  
“周围土壤有翻动的痕迹，植被比周围要少，有人动过这里的土地。失足摔死的远足者可不会自己埋进土里，何况这里也没有任何危险的坡道，肯定是有人把他搬到这儿来的。”麦克雷环顾四周，然后刻意降低了音量，“所以，这案子不是种族仇恨引起的谋杀？”  
“这点不足以构成两名死者的共通点。”源氏否定道。  
“他的衣着看起来本来是到这里来钓鱼的，”麦克雷指了指死者破烂不堪的钓鱼马甲，转向罗伦警官，“罗伦警官，你能来辨认一下吗？看看死者是不是镇上的人？”  
罗伦走上前来，很快就摇了摇头：“不，警探，他不是镇上的人。我在这儿当警察二十年了，我确定他不是镇上的人。”  
“所以他也是一名游客。”  
罗伦对麦克雷的这句结论予以了肯定，这意味着两具尸体之间产生了共通点，可以视为连环谋杀案件，而源氏也点了点头，但他显得并不高兴，因为这意味着先前的侧写需要推翻重新开始：“犯人是随机选择受害者的，目前看来杀人手法也是就地取材、即兴而为。”  
“奥德莱恩在赶回来的路上。”麦克雷打量着尸体，对尸体上的发现提出了新的疑问，“对他衣服上的痕迹你怎么看？”  
他说的是尸体钓鱼马甲上的一些焦黑痕迹，它们在刚刚从土里挖出来、被野兽啃咬过的尸体上并不显眼，但他还是注意到了，死者的衣服上一些破烂的部分不像是野兽撕咬造成的，更像是香烟烙印或把滚烫的老式电熨斗压在布料上的焦痕。  
源氏并没有回答这个问题，他的目光在尸体上逡巡，而后突然停顿了短暂的时间，接着他将手伸向尸体破烂不堪的钓鱼马甲的口袋，从中取出了一样小东西。举起它端详片刻，他把困惑的目光投向了麦克雷。  
源氏捏在手中的东西呈圆筒状，看起来只有女士香烟粗细，但比烟蒂还要短，纸质品，外表已经褪色，一段已经裂成好多片，向外翻卷着，就像盛开的花。  
“爆竹？”麦克雷认出了这个东西，同样露出了困惑的表情，“难道简·米勒头发的焦痕也是爆竹造成的？”  
“有可能。”源氏把爆竹残片放进证物袋，陷入沉思。麦克雷感觉蹲下的姿势不舒服，换了单膝跪地的姿势，支在一边膝盖的手转而摸了摸自己的胡子：“显然，这些爆竹的量不具有致死的杀伤力。你不觉得……源氏，你不觉得它看起来更像……”  
“恶作剧。”源氏接话时双眼亮了起来，“盖尔警官说镇上有些孩子会用爆竹恶作剧。”  
“所以爆竹并非来自凶手。”  
“是镇上孩子在用爆竹吓唬游客。”源氏站起来，拍了拍裤管上的落叶和尘土，“也许他们目击过一些不同寻常的事。”  
“罗伦警官，”麦克雷也站起来，“可以把尸体带回警局了。另外，你知道镇上有哪些孩子会拿爆竹对游客恶作剧吗？”  
“哈！镇上只有一群小鬼会这么干，”罗伦突然露出皮笑肉不笑的表情，“坏孩子帮，街坊都这么叫他们，他们简直是一群未成年的魔鬼，镇上的噩梦，学校的恶霸。你知道最令人生气的是什么吗？那就是联邦法律规定我们不能因为老罗伯特·沃森声称他们用爆竹炸伤了他的手就把他们抓进少管所。”  
“我们需要问他们几个问题。”源氏看来不打算接罗伦的话，只是简短地作了说明。  
“这有点儿难度，”罗伦耸肩，“他们讨厌和大人浪费时间，特别是我们‘条子’。尤其是法莫家的两个小鬼头。我建议你们从软柿子下手，汤玛斯·科鲁兹，他们里面年纪最小的，一年前刚来镇上，胆子比他的年龄还小，你们只要吓唬吓唬他，或许他就会老实回答你们。”  
“如果真是那样就太好了，罗伦警官。”源氏说道。麦克雷听出了他语气里的无奈，不用说，他肯定想起了自己那辆被刮花的雪佛兰。麦克雷在纽约办案时也遇到过一些目无法纪的青少年，不同的是他们明白惹了条子会招来严重后果，就连麦克雷自己也觉得当局人员的执法方式过于野蛮专横了些。而这儿的孩子要么不知道源氏是警察，要么就是真的胆大包天，如果是后者，那八成他们从这些孩子口中得不到多少有用的信息。  
而事实证明，他的想法是对的。  
汤玛斯·科鲁兹在当地学校上小学八年级。学校放学的时候，麦克雷和源氏开着被刮花的警用雪佛兰来到位于温特镇南部的学校，罗伦警官已经提前通知了校长，校方安排他们与汤玛斯·科鲁兹在接待室见面。  
在接待室等着他们的是一个十四岁的白人男孩和一名清瘦的白人男性。汤玛斯·科鲁兹坐在一张椅子上，身材中等，个头在孩子里算比较高的，身上穿着匹兹堡海盗队的棒球服，他双手放在膝盖上，十指纠缠在一起，穿水洗牛仔裤的腿不耐烦地抖动着，麦克雷和源氏走进接待室时，他用警惕又不安的眼神撇了他们一眼。另一个男人则在他们进来时从汤玛斯的身旁站起身，但没有向他们伸出右手。男人身形清瘦，个头不高，有一头与汤玛斯一样的棕色头发，戴着一副眼镜，身着衬衫、无袖毛衣和宽松的西装裤，在开口之前，他抬手整理了一下自己的领带。  
“你们好，警官们。我是汤米（①）的父亲，在这所学校教授历史。我能问一句，你们找汤米有什么事吗？”  
“您好，科鲁兹先生，我是蔻特拉警局刑事科的警探岛田，他是麦克雷，我们想就镇上的一起刑事案件问您的孩子几个问题。”  
“什么刑事案件？”  
“今天早晨在垂钓区发生的案件。”麦克雷略有保留地解释，这件案子应该在这座小镇传开才是，科鲁兹先生没道理不知道。  
“哦，那件案子。”科鲁兹先生轻微眯起眼睛，嘴角的法令纹深得像笔画上去的线条，“这和汤米有什么关系？”  
“证据表明您的孩子或许与被害人生前有所接触，我们希望从他这儿得到一些有用的信息。”面对克鲁兹先生的质问，源氏耐心地解释道，“只是简单的几个问题，科鲁兹先生。”  
科鲁兹先生颇为不信任地看了他一眼，又回头看看自己的孩子，汤玛斯·科鲁兹皱着眉，回避了父亲和两名警探的目光。科鲁兹先生让开位置重新坐回座位上，源氏则坐在了对面的沙发上，麦克雷站在一旁，在这场讯问中，他扮演着观察科鲁兹父子言行举止的角色。几个学生从接待室外的走廊走过去，看到接待室里的人好奇地凑上来，麦克雷朝他们转过头，这些孩子就做着鬼脸跑开了。  
“你好，汤玛斯。”麦克雷转回头时，源氏已经开始了询问，因为对象是个十四岁的男孩，所以源氏的语气比平常询问证人要更和善，“我有几个问题想要问你。你不需要紧张，只是几个很普通的问题。”  
汤玛斯·科鲁兹点了点头。  
“九月五日，也就是周二的白天，你在什么地方？”  
汤玛斯露出不解的表情，显然他认为答案是显而易见的：“当然在学校上课。”  
“放学之后呢？”  
“和我的朋友一起玩，就在镇上。”汤玛斯回答得很笼统。  
“都有谁？你的朋友。”  
汤玛斯不信任地瞪着源氏：“我不认为这和案子有关系。”  
“好吧，如果你不想说的话也没关系。”麦克雷觉得源氏此时的语气比平常更友好，甚至有些亲切，“你们都在哪儿玩耍，汤玛斯？”  
“就在……镇上，你知道的。那里走走，这里走走。”汤玛斯含糊其辞地回答着，他耸了耸肩，显得满不在乎。  
“你们去过森林里吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那……”源氏掏出手机，他弄来了简·米勒的证件照片，亮给汤玛斯看，“你见过这个人吗？”  
源氏的沙发和科鲁兹父子相隔了两米，汤玛斯·科鲁兹的父亲探着上半身看了一眼源氏手机上的照片，又将脑袋缩了回去，显然他并没有见过受害人。而汤玛斯坐在沙发上，眼睛盯着照片看了几秒，摇头道：“没有，没见过。我从来没在镇上见过。”  
“你确认吗？要不要再仔细看看？”源氏将手机递给汤玛斯，但他立刻摆手拒绝：“不，我视力很好，我确定没见过。”  
源氏便收回了手机：“汤玛斯，你去过森林里吗？”  
一旁的科鲁兹先生听到这个重复的问题，将狐疑的目光投向麦克雷，但麦克雷并不能给他解答。汤玛斯和他的父亲有同样的困惑，并因此皱起了眉毛和鼻子：“没有，我说过了。”  
“那你见过这个人吗？”源氏再次拿出简·米勒的照片。  
“没有，你刚才给我看过了。”  
“是吗？那你去过森林吗，汤玛斯？”  
“没有！”  
“你确定吗？”源氏的语气已经不像刚才那么过度和善了，他身体前倾，双眼死死盯着汤玛斯，“看着我的眼睛，汤玛斯，告诉我，你没有去过森林吗？你没有和你的朋友一起在森林里玩爆竹吗？”  
汤玛斯被源氏不断重复的质问逼得面红耳赤，他露出了不耐烦的表情，麦克雷觉得如果不是他的父亲在场，他就要骂脏话了：“你有什么毛病？我没玩爆竹！我也没有去过森林，你要我说几遍？”  
“你再仔细想想，汤玛斯，你见过这个女人吗？”  
“够了！”在一旁陪同的科鲁兹先生终于忍不住打断了源氏咄咄逼人的问询，站起身挡在了自己的儿子和源氏之间，“警官，询问到此为止，请走吧。”  
“我还没问完，科鲁兹先生。”  
源氏还想侧身去看汤玛斯，但汤玛斯避开了他，躲在了父亲的影子之中，此时的男孩面色苍白，不愿意与他四目相交。汤玛斯先生亦抬手挡住了他的视线：“他说了，他什么都不知道。”  
“科鲁兹先生，请再给我半分钟时间。”源氏站起身，执意要继续询问汤玛斯，锐利的眼睛看着沙发上拒绝与他对视的男孩，“汤玛斯，告诉我实话，你有没有去森林？有没有见过她？”  
“不，一秒也不行。”克鲁兹先生拦住了他，“你们让我的孩子很惊慌，我再说一遍，询问到此为止。”  
“科鲁兹先生，知情不报并且阻拦警察办案是妨害公务的行为。”源氏后退一步，平静地对科鲁兹先生警告道，但对方不为所动，而是同样冷静地对源氏发出警告：“你在询问的过程中威胁我的孩子，警官，你认为你的上司想听到这个吗？”  
“我只是想确认他说了实话。”源氏不卑不亢地解释。  
“而他说了，他不知道。”科鲁兹先生说完打开了接待室的门。  
显然，问询已经单方面地被终止了，源氏扫了两眼科鲁兹父子，掏出写有他电话的名片放在沙发扶手上：“感谢两位的配合，如果你们想到了新的线索，欢迎随时拨打我的电话。告辞。”  
麦克雷跟着源氏走出接待室，汤玛斯的父亲紧跟着二人，直到他们走到校舍大门口听着的警用雪佛兰前，并向他们发出警告：“听着，汤米已经失去了母亲，我无论如何也要确保他的安全，我不想再看到你们来学校找他问那些可怕的刑事案件的问题，那是你们的问题，不是我的。”  
“我们不会了，先生。”源氏保证道，科鲁兹先生转身离开了，连句道别也没有。  
全程扮演着观察者角色的麦克雷率先打开了车门，但源氏还站在车边一动不动，他碰了碰源氏的手臂：“走吧，别傻站着了，也许还能找到别的线索。”  
“你在叛逆期的时候，如果父亲这样予以你过度的保护和关心，你会怎么想？”源氏没有动，而是朝麦克雷抛出了这样的问题。  
麦克雷把探进车子的半个身子又挪出来，倚着车门目送科鲁兹先生回到校舍：“还用问吗？我会觉得丢人，而且周围的同学肯定也会嘲笑我。”他伸手摸了摸自己的胡子，意味深长地看着源氏。他觉得自己明白源氏提出这个问题的理由，他不是侧写师，却也能看出汤玛斯·科鲁兹刻意隐瞒了真相，他见过简·米勒，还和朋友进入了森林，面对一个显然在这个年龄段对孩子保护过度的父亲，他的表现也十分反常。  
“也许……他只是不想让老爸知道自己在和一群狐朋狗友玩爆竹。”这句话说出来，连麦克雷自己都不太愿意相信，但眼下他们已经无法从汤玛斯·科鲁兹这里再挖出更多东西了。“希望你是对的。”源氏和他一样清楚这点，点了点头，随他一起坐进车里。  
车门还没关上，麦克雷的手机已经响了起来，打来电话的是罗伦，麦克雷关上车门，打开了免提。  
“罗伦警官，请讲。”  
“护林员报告在森林里发现了尸体，警探。我们在森林入口。”对方单刀直入地报告道，麦克雷看向源氏，发现对方也看着他，眼里的情绪十分复杂，但又很肯定，麦克雷心里对这具尸体的归属已经有了自己的答案，他用眼神向源氏确认，而对方回给他的眼神里似乎也是同一个答案。  
“我们马上就来。”麦克雷回答着，伸手挂断了电话。  
“我一个人去现场。”源氏突然说。  
“那我呢？”麦克雷一愣。  
“去找米勒夫妇的车。”源氏的话让麦克雷确信，他们心里的答案是一致的，“他们都没活着离开镇上，车一定还在这里。”  
“丹尼尔·法莫在镇上的废车处理厂上班，我把你送到森林入口就过去。”麦克雷扭转车钥匙，发动了汽车引擎，“你觉得真相离我们还有多远？”  
“我不知道。”源氏将视线移向车窗外的校舍和玩耍的孩童，“但我觉得已经很接近了。”

8.  
九月八日，下午四点二十七分，森林中部。  
“我们一直在搜寻你所说的失踪男性游客，”护林员带着源氏和罗伦在森林的小径穿梭，他自我介绍叫尼克·海克特，个头与源氏差不多，体型则要壮一些。源氏觉得他长得有些像阿尔·帕西诺（②），他轻车熟路地在起伏不平的林地间行进，低矮树丛的潮湿露珠沾湿了他的裤脚，他豢养的狼犬在他前方一些的地方小步奔跑，不时停下回头，催促人类快些跟上，“是朱莉先发现的，我以为它发现了野猪一类的动物，但它跑到这儿之后叫个不停，一直用前爪刨这儿的泥土，我觉得不太对，所以试着挖了一下，然后我的手指就碰到了某些东西，我觉得那个是——”  
海克特说到这里戛然而止，伸手掏出放在制服口袋里的无水洗手液，在手心挤了几滴，使劲地搓着手掌和右手手指，无水洗手液据说是他找驻守森林入口的警员拿的，从源氏见到他开始，他就时不时拿出来清洗自己的手。  
“如果你们在现场附近看到一些……嗯，很抱歉，我不是有意吐出来的。”海克特伸出被太阳晒得黝黑的手摸了摸自己的鼻子，“总而言之，我们发现了尸体，听说这是第三具尸体？有，有连环杀手在我们镇上？”  
“目前看来是的。”源氏知道小镇上藏不住什么秘密，于是十分坦然地承认，“目前看来凶手以镇上外来的游客为目标，你知道镇上有什么人对外来游客比较排斥的吗？”  
“据我所知，没有。”海克特回头道，“我大部分时间都在森林里，在镇上也算是半个与世隔绝的老家伙了。”  
“镇上很重视垂钓区带来的经济利益，”源氏身旁的罗伦一边喘着粗气一边解释，“你肯定从盖尔那儿听说了，镇上每年都有钓鱼比赛，这里的商业一多半也仰赖的是外来游客带来的经济效益。”  
“就没有人向警方或者镇政府提出过针对外来游客的投诉吗？”  
“有倒是有，但只是些比如对那些游客乱丢垃圾和夜间吵闹的投诉，镇长对这些已经做过处理了。”  
“我插一句：向镇长投诉他们丢垃圾的是我。对付那群小鬼已经够让我头疼的了，而那些游客还要在林子和河边露营，走的时候地上少不了烟头和塑料包装纸。”  
源氏从海克特的话里听到了某些讯息：“海克特先生，你说的‘小鬼’是指……”  
“坏孩子帮。”海克特和罗伦异口同声，罗伦又问了一句：“岛田警探，询问汤玛斯·科鲁兹有什么结果吗？”  
“科鲁兹先生似乎不太愿意让我们靠近他的儿子。”  
“猜到了。”罗伦从口袋里掏出手绢擦了擦脖子上的汗水，“他的妻子四年前跟调酒师跑了，可怜虫。从那以后他就把儿子当个宝贝似的供着，生怕哪一天儿子也跑掉。但凡他的儿子闯了什么祸，他都站出来推得一干二净。”  
源氏没有对科鲁兹先生的遭遇做出任何评价，他点了点头，看向海克特：“他们经常来森林里玩吗？”  
“他们简直把森林当成了他们的乐园。”海克特回答，“他们规定森林是他们的地盘，别的孩子都不敢过来。这倒是好事。这座山不算大，但也有很多陡坡，还有很多野兽，就算坏孩子帮的那群大块头小子见了这儿的野猪也得扭头跑——问题也出在这儿，别的孩子不来但他们可不听劝，还常在森林里纵火，上年差一点儿就酿成火灾，可每次我赶到的时候他们已经逃之夭夭了。”  
“这周二他们来森林里了吗？”  
“周二，哈！”海克特发出自嘲的声音，“这群混小子在森林里点火，我当时在瞭望塔上，看到有烟起来就立刻赶过去了，但还是让他们逃掉了。”  
眼见尸体现场已经到了，罗伦的人已经用警戒线将这里围了起来，海克特自觉地在警戒线外停下了，源氏和罗伦走进去。  
踏入警戒线内的一瞬间，源氏就嗅到了腥臭味，好像警戒线还把尸体的气味也一同隔绝了似的，雨后略微潮湿的森林空气中夹杂着土腥味和暴露在外几天时间的血肉的臭味。罗伦第一时间发出了不满的声音，源氏也皱起了眉，但他尽量不表现出对气味的不满，走近了等待被完全挖出来的尸体。  
在看到尸体的一瞬间，源氏愣住了。尸体的状态和他想象的并不一致，这具被草草掩埋的尸体已经面目全非，部分碳化的皮肤混杂着氧化的血液呈现出焦黑的颜色，外皮向外翻卷着，衣服已经完全没有了踪迹。暴露在空气中的部分有块皮肤完全翻折，未干的组织液从尸体内部淌出来，看起来护林员海克特在挖掘尸体的过程中右手不小心戳进了尸体的肺部。  
见到尸体的罗伦呆呆地轻呼了一声上帝，源氏也想跟着一起说，但他不是因为尸体的模样十分狰狞，而是由于这具烧焦的尸体几乎难以辨认其身份。他原以为发现的尸体一定是塞缪尔·米勒的，然而就目前来说，这具尸体或许代表着第四个被害人的出现。  
源氏拿出手机，将尸体现场做了照片记录：“罗伦警官，可以把尸体挖出来了，我需要看看是否能确定这具尸体的身份。”  
“当然，警探。”罗伦招了招手。尸体很快被挖了出来，没有什么证据在火焰中幸存，唯一幸运的是，尸体燃烧得并不完全，从双腿的皮肤上依稀能辨认出死者是一名非裔，身形则是男性的，整具尸体上半身和下半身弯折角度约一百一十度。由此一来，尸体多半属于失踪的塞缪尔·米勒，源氏让工作人员将尸体装进裹尸袋，抬回警局做身份鉴定和解剖，自己则回头去找站在警戒线外的尼克·海克特。  
“怎么样，警官，是你们要找的人吗？”海克特见到源氏便问。  
“我不能确定，得等法医鉴定后再说。”源氏转移了话题，“海克特先生，你之前提到，周二时你看到那群孩子在森林里放火，你确定是他们吗？”  
“呃，事实上我不能保证就是他们。”海克特扁着嘴晃了晃脑袋，“我赶过去时那儿一个人影都没，但除了他们，没人会在森林里放火了。”  
“能带我去那个起火点看看吗？”  
“当然，如果你认为对案情有帮助的话。”海克特半开玩笑地说，“如果你能找到的确是那帮兔崽子放火的证据就更好了，他们需要吃点儿比留堂和家长谈话更正式的教训。有人担心自己告了状就会跟罗伯特那个老头儿一样进医院，可我不怕！”  
源氏只是礼貌性地笑了笑，没有接海克特的玩笑，这名护林员是第一个发现这具烧焦的尸体的人，联想到案发当天的火情，不难联想到火很可能不是那些孩子放的，而是凶手正在残忍地烧死这个可怜人。  
掩埋尸体的地方距离起火点不远，源氏在罗伦的陪同下，由护林员的带领来到九月五日发现起火的地方。  
起火点位于森林的一处空地，此处大约三十平米，植被低矮且稀少，边缘一块半人高的岩石上部分相对比较干净，看得出来此地时常有人类活动，或许坏孩子帮把这里当作了自己的聚集地。  
“奇怪，”海克特小声说，“那天我看到这儿不是这样的。”  
“有人来清理过了。”源氏走到空地中央。空地的土地被长期的人类活动所夯实，即使在夜雨过后仍然踩上去硬邦邦地，也因为如此，空地中央那一片松散潮湿的泥土就显得十分不寻常，源氏戴着手套上前查看，发现这层泥土下才是原本坚固的土地，而上面依稀能看到焦黑的痕迹。周遭零落的杂草也显示出烧灼的干枯痕迹。  
整个焦痕呈现不规则的长条型，但还没有到一个成年人的长度，痕迹顶端有一个小坑，直径大概七英寸，圆形，像是这里曾经立了一根木桩。  
“那儿之前有根木桩，方便在林子里露营的人搭帐篷用的，起火那天我来的时候还看到过，已经被烧黑了。”海克特给了源氏确切的回答。  
源氏点点头，伸手揪下了几根杂草，它们泛黄干燥的叶子上同样有焦黄的痕迹，源氏凑近嗅了嗅，发现上面带着汽油的味道。  
“错不了。”他自言自语地说着将杂草放进证物袋，重新站起身来审视犯罪现场。  
受害人是一名非裔男性，双手被绑在空地的木桩上被烧焦的，草地溅射的焦黑痕迹和汽油证明受害人燃烧时很可能还活着。源氏在心里梳理着案发当天的犯罪过程。  
但火焰不是自然熄灭的。他想着，从尸体燃烧不完全的下肢能够推测出凶手最后匆匆熄灭了火焰并将尸体带走，焦痕旁有轻微的拖拽印记，但具体路线已经被清理，无从得知。不过犯罪过程足以说明凶手清楚护理员的位置和动向，至少知道他什么时候会来查看烟雾的来源，说明有人在放风，凶手至少是两人。  
手机在推理结束的时候响了起来，是麦克雷打来的。源氏接入通话，将手机放到耳边。他听到麦克雷叫了他的名字，问他这边进展如何，电话一头的声音有些嘈杂，他猜测自己的搭档应该还在报废汽车处理厂。噪声衬得他所处的森林十分安静，只能偶尔听到罗伦和海克特交谈时的几个词汇，他听出来海克特在和罗伦说他像电视剧里那些怪胎侦探。  
源氏就是在此时感觉到自己被盯着的。他在没有被手机里的噪声干扰的一侧耳朵听到了风中的“沙沙”声响，视线像无形的指爪划过他的脊梁，他身体一侧起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
他下意识地回头去看，只见疯长的灌木和高大的榉木一直蔓延到视野尽头，只有折断的灌木枝丫显示着他们来时的路径，而被风吹得簌簌作响的植被之间连一只松鼠也不见。  
“源氏？”  
电话那头的麦克雷叫了他一声，他收回远望森林的视线，应了一声：“我在。”  
“我找到米勒夫妇的车了。”麦克雷说，“猜猜是谁把它送来处理厂的？”  
源氏拿着手机的手收紧了，尽管麦克雷的正确答案已经不言而喻，他还是立刻将森林传来的响动抛到脑后。  
“洗耳恭听。”

9.  
九月八日，下午三点五十七分，温特镇，马格尼与劳瑞废旧车处理厂。  
麦克雷在来之前先审查了一遍罗伦的手下整理出来的九月五日至今的车辆进出记录，温特镇镇长只在进入小镇的公路入口装设了摄像头，这份并不算长的名单里只有一个来自缅因州的车牌号码，记录显示该车牌只在九月五日案发当天有两次记录，一次是中午十一点，这辆车进入温特镇，之后在下午一点半从东边的路离开温特镇，这条路是通往垂钓区的。  
“所以，直至米勒夫妇受害前这辆车都没有再进镇子。”在副驾驶座位上坐着的盖尔困惑地折起手里的名单，“那我们为什么还要来废车处理厂，长官？”  
“因为报废车进出镇子不会有记录。”麦克雷简短地回答。他拐过“马格尼与劳瑞废旧车处理厂”的霓虹灯广告牌，在大门前停下来，盖尔已经奉命提前通知了这座处理厂的拥有者之一艾丹·马格尼，现在他正在大门口等着麦克雷和盖尔。  
见到麦克雷和盖尔，艾丹·马格尼便迎了上来，他很胖，个头也不高，两条腿的肥肉把牛仔裤崩得紧紧地，连朝两人走过来时都显得很笨拙，红色的面颊上都是汗。  
“马格尼先生，下午好，这位是蔻特拉警局的麦克雷警探。”盖尔照例向马格尼介绍。矮胖的处理厂老板用擦汗的手绢擦了擦自己的右手，满脸堆笑地朝麦克雷伸过去和他握手。  
“你好，麦克雷警探。”马格尼说起话时一字胡跟着他的嘴唇夸张地上下动着，“我听说了早上的那起案子，有什么能帮助你们的？”  
马格尼说着瞧了一眼路边带着长长刮痕的雪佛兰，补充了一句：“我们也兼有车辆保养的业务。”  
“恐怕今天来不及了，下次吧。”麦克雷婉拒了马格尼的建议，“现在我们需要争分夺秒。”  
“当然，警探。”马格尼笑着拍了拍肥大的双手。他将两人带进了他的办公室，实际上就是处理厂唯一看起来相对干净明亮的地方，位于厂房二层，而一楼则被油桶、化学剂清洗池以及几辆老旧的轿车占据，从二楼办公室几乎可以看到厂房全貌，一名手臂带有纹身的大块头正在把空沥青桶运到厂房里来。在他们上楼不久，一名戴鸭舌帽的瘦高年轻人就把报废车登记册拿了过来，同时马格尼在文件柜翻找了一阵，拿出了员工名册，他拨开堆砌在办公桌上的纸杯和杂乱的纸张，把名册放在麦克雷面前。  
“我们有严格的管理，”马格尼自信满满地说，并指了指麦克雷拿起的名册，“每一辆车来到我们的处理厂都会做详细的记录，我们有专门人管理处理厂的所有登记和文件工作。帕特里克，就是刚才拿给你登记册的小子，他还兼职我们的电脑和网络维护员，这玩意儿他懂得比较多。”  
废车处理厂的员工只有不到十五，丹尼尔·法莫的名字赫然在列，上面写着他是处理厂的拖运卡车司机，还有一个叫乔·格林菲尔德的人和他是同样的职位。  
但麦克雷没能在报废车辆名单上看到来自缅因州的车牌号，他合上登记册：“九月五日起运来的车还在这儿吗？”  
“全都在。我们的粉碎机周末那天出了故障，昨天才修好，要处理的车都快排长队了！”马格尼笑着站起身走向办公室的门。  
厂房后面就是堆放废旧车的空地，根据马格尼所说，周边小镇和城市的报废车辆有三分之一会来到这里做处理，粉碎机正在作业，吊车司机把一辆银灰色、歪七扭八的轿车从铁皮山里拽出来，丢进粉碎机，玻璃和铁碎裂的声响震耳欲聋，麦克雷不得不大声地朝马格尼喊：“这几天送来的废车在哪儿？”  
“在那里，警探！”马格尼也大声地朝他喊道，并用短粗的手指向右方由废旧车堆成的山丘。  
麦克雷一眼就看到了那辆深蓝色的老式道奇轿车，除了轮胎上一些泥污和碎掉的一扇窗户，它几乎是干净的，和旁边那些蒙了厚厚的尘土或失去了挡风玻璃的车完全不同。麦克雷绕到车前方，立刻在车牌上看到了车牌上的黑顶山雀和白松果（③），车牌号正是他在警方车牌号码名单里看到的，但处理厂的废车登记名册上并没有这辆车的记录，甚至没有深蓝色道奇轿车的记录。  
“这辆车没有登记。”麦克雷冲马格尼喊，这名老板扭动着他肥胖的身躯凑近接过名册，仔仔细细地核对了一遍。  
“真的没在上面。”作业声音太吵了，麦克雷只看到马格尼的胡子动了动，接着他回头用麦克雷听过的最洪亮的声音大喊，“帕特里克，过来！帕特里克！”  
马格尼一连喊了几遍，戴鸭舌帽的年轻人匆匆忙忙地跑来了，马格尼把名册甩在手上：“为什么这辆车没有登记？”  
帕特里克诧异地愣了片刻，然后将目光转向自己老板指着的道奇轿车，像麦克雷一样绕到前方看见了车牌：“对不起，老板，我不知道这辆车是什么时候进来的，我从没见过这辆车被运进来。每辆在我眼皮下面进来的车我都做了记录，我发誓！”  
“你知道这辆车放在这儿多久了吗？”麦克雷大声问。  
“我没有留意。”帕特里克也大声回答，并冲马格尼喊，“我该注意到这辆车的！”  
“你的确应该！”马格尼教训道。  
“也许康纳知道，他待在作业区的时间最长！”  
帕特里克指了指吊车，麦克雷走了过去，马格尼也跟上，大喊着让吊车暂停作业。吊车驾驶室里的南美裔司机停下了吊车，走出驾驶室摘下头盔，抓了抓自己的板寸头，粗声粗气地问：“怎么了？”  
“他们是警局的，”马格尼简短地介绍道，然后指着老式道奇轿车问，“那辆深蓝色的车是什么时候来的？”  
“昨天就在了。”康纳想了想说，然后看着帕特里克，“这事儿不是你管吗？”  
“我从没见过那辆车！”帕特里克辩解道，“是谁弄来的？”  
“我怎么知道？”康纳大声说，“昨天早晨来上班时就看到那玩意儿了！”  
“你们觉得是谁运过来的？”麦克雷提出问题。作为老板，马格尼回答道：“只能是丹尼尔，乔尼的腿断了，现在在医院躺着，只有丹尼尔负责开拖车！”  
“确实如此，麦克雷警探！”一旁的盖尔做了证明，“格林菲尔德周末在酒吧和人斗殴被打断了一条腿，是我和库珀副队长接的警。”  
“丹尼尔·法莫？”  
“是的，警探。”马格尼肯定道。  
“我看到你们有监控摄像机，调取九月五号之后的记录给我。”  
马格尼挥了挥手，帕特里克急忙朝厂房跑去。麦克雷把名册递给马格尼，自己则回到车旁，戴上手套去开道奇轿车的车门。不出所料，车门没有锁。车内除了些许玻璃碎片之外还有些潮湿，但很干净，没有搏斗的痕迹或血迹——或者换个说法，车里干净过头了：前坐抽屉和收纳盒都一干二净，连一张加油票也没有剩下。  
显然，这辆车在被运来这里销毁证据前已经被清空了。麦克雷在后座也粗粗翻找了一番，结果一无所获，但他不死心，又回到前座掏出了随身携带的紫光手电筒，灯光中能看到的指纹寥寥无几，看来凶手具有一定的反侦察意识，但看上去清理得十分匆忙，他还是看到了几枚指纹。他关掉手电离开车内，感觉粉碎机的声音更大了。  
“盖尔警官，让他们来把这辆车运回警局，我们需要仔细采集车上剩下的信息！”  
盖尔扭头跑向厂房，好找个安静点儿的地方向分局报告。麦克雷留在车边，在分局的人来之前，他想再仔细地查看一遍车内。刚才的叫停让吊车司机康纳得以休息片刻，他跳下吊车，朝洗手间走去，粉碎机进入了短暂的空转时间，噪声小多了。麦克雷想起该给源氏打电话报告他的发现了，于是拨通了搭档的电话。

10.  
九月八日，下午六点四十二分，蔻特拉警察总局。  
“所以，”加布里尔·莱耶斯把手里的文件往桌上一丢，两只手十指交错放在桌台上，锐利的眼睛扫了扫坐在椅子上的麦克雷和靠着窗户的源氏，“是州际连环谋杀。”  
麦克雷点了点头。莱耶斯不满地咋舌，上身后仰，靠着椅背：“嫌疑人是一对兄弟？”  
“还不能确定。”源氏回答。  
“道奇轿车上残留的指纹只有被害人夫妇的。不过废车处理厂的监控录象已经证明确实是丹尼尔·法莫把被害人夫妇的车运到处理厂，企图销毁证据。”麦克雷补充道，“我们认为暂时不能轻举妄动，所以没有逮捕他。”  
莱耶斯狐疑地看看两人：“你们忙活了一天就这些进展？”  
当然不是。麦克雷心里说。他们的确掌握了一些线索，但这个案子比他想象的要复杂，目前的线索大多太过零碎，他不擅长做总结，梳理、复述线索信息应该交给源氏来。于是他把目光投向自己的搭档。  
“目前已确认身份的死者是来自缅因州的简·米勒和兰开斯特市的本杰明·索科洛夫，”源氏接下了麦克雷的目光，自然而熟练地陈述道，“索科洛夫于八月十一日在兰开斯特市被上报失踪，第三具尸体暂时不确定是否是目前失踪的塞缪尔·米勒，至少需要明天才能出结果。凶手多于两人，以外来游客为目标，犯罪动机目前尚不明确。起初我们以为凶手的犯罪手法是就近取材，但第三具尸体是被浇灌汽油烧死的，不符合这一犯罪手法，加上第二具尸体的状况——根据奥德莱恩医生的尸检报告，死因是头部遭到重击，而创口和尸体的腿部骨折表明索科洛夫是意外死亡。我们认为，索科洛夫和简的死亡都不在凶手的计划之内，只有第三位被害人的死是凶手计划好的。”  
“我们已经让罗伦警官在镇上发布消息，告诉镇民我们已经掌握了足够的信息，现在只需要镇民提供一些目击证据，如果凶手愿意主动投案自首，可以从轻处罚。”麦克雷接话道，他没说的是，源氏在让罗伦发布消息时，特地强调了要说明凶手将面临的牢狱之灾。他知道源氏强调这点的用意，但猜不透源氏这么做的动机，他问了源氏，但对方只是含糊地告诉他是“为了验证某个猜测”。  
这番话令莱耶斯更加怀疑地看着两人：“我不认为凶手会主动认罪伏法。”  
“有人会的。”源氏语气十分肯定，“犯罪现场的情况和凶手的犯罪手法说明凶手不但多于两人，而且其中一人占据主导地位，由他来选择目标、决定谋杀手段，并想法消灭证据。处于从属地位的成员负责实施谋杀，搬运、掩埋尸体，这类人通常意志薄弱，想法简单，容易被激怒和操纵，其中一人对主导者有着绝对的忠诚，但其他人则不一定。这则消息能动摇这些人的意志，也许就会有突破口。”  
“好吧。”莱耶斯身体重新向前倾，双手放在桌上，“因为被害人是缅因州人，这件案子已经不能再归属蔻特拉管辖了，我只能再给你们拖一天时间，只有一天时间给你们找出凶手。二十四小时后，我就要把案件提交给联邦调查局，你们就得撤出这件案子。我可不喜欢这样。你们最好在那帮油头粉面的软蛋小丑踏进我的办公室之前了解这件案子，听到了吗？”  
说完，莱耶斯补充了一句：“无意冒犯，源氏，我说的不是你。”  
“没事，我习惯了。”麦克雷听见自己的搭档，前联邦调查局探员岛田源氏无奈地说。  
“好了。”莱耶斯把卷宗放在桌子的右手边，从坐椅上站起来，“我要下班回家吃晚饭了，现在，你们给我挪动你们的懒屁股滚出我的办公室。”  
“是，长官。”麦克雷做了个鬼脸，跟着源氏离开了。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.汤米是汤玛斯的昵称。  
2.阿尔·帕西诺（1940—），意大利裔美国演员，代表作《教父》《闻香识女人》。  
3.黑顶山雀和白松果是缅因州的州鸟及州花。


	7. 第二章 童真无忌（下·其二）

11.  
九月九日，上午八点十五分，县公路。  
车载收音机在播放公路广播，电台主持人讲了个有关足球的笑话，麦克雷和源氏谁也没笑，前者在电台中一阵嘻嘻哈哈的声效中缓缓停下车，因为一只白尾鹿走上了路面。麦克雷耐心地等待这只漂亮的动物穿过公路，他看了一眼副驾驶座上的源氏，后者昨天下班后肯定买了新发胶，黑色头发又重新一丝不苟地梳向脑后，露出他窄而平坦的额头和浓密的眉毛，此时他盯着前方做思考状，全然不在意车前那只将目光投向他们的动物。  
“你都这样一早晨了。”麦克雷喝了一口放在两个座位之间的热巧克力，却发现自己喝的是源氏的那杯咖啡，石油一样的苦味让他五官皱在一起，但源氏并没有注意到他拿错了杯子，于是他不动声色地把咖啡放回原处，拿起自己的热巧克力灌了一大口，“你昨晚没好好睡觉，是不是？”  
他没能让源氏哪怕眨一下眼睛，于是又说：“要知道，以现在的情况你想破脑袋也不会有新的突破口的。”  
“我知道。”源氏终于说出了今天早晨的第一句话，“我们掌握了许多信息，等一下拿到尸检报告后会有更多线索，我们有了嫌疑人，有了监察的对象，却缺少一个关键点把它们都串联起来。”  
“你要听听我的看法吗？”  
源氏瞥了他一眼：“当然。”  
“要我看，那个男孩掌握着重要信息。”麦克雷看到白尾鹿走下公路，朝森林走去，枯黄的森林掩盖了它的踪迹。他重新发动引擎，“他肯定目击了案件经过，甚至看到了凶手的脸，而且现在感受到了威胁。你昨天说的那个护林员，查了他的背景吗？他熟悉森林，不喜欢游客，说不定和法莫家有往来。”  
“简·米勒被害当天有人证明他在镇上的酒吧喝得酩酊大醉，而且睡在镇上朋友家，同时他也不符合支配者的侧写。”源氏叹了一声气，“我们得和丹尼尔·法莫谈谈。”  
麦克雷点头，他正要开口，一串手机铃声从副驾驶座传来，打断了他们的对话。源氏掏出手机看了一眼来电显示，扭头与麦克雷对视一眼。麦克雷隐约觉得这通电话十分重要，伸手将收音机关掉。  
源氏不动声色地接起电话，麦克雷则继续盯着前方的路面。寂静在车厢中持续了很短的时间，麦克雷感觉自己听到了手机里的电波声音——可能是这么个东西，就像许多人常常会有的奇妙感知，即使隔着一道门，什么都听不见，也能感觉到房间里的显像管电视是开着的一样。他猜测电话另一边的人在自报家门，源氏因此再次转向他，他瞥了一眼，对方的表情就像恶魔真的找上门来，他不确定这个形容准不准确，也不确定这个恶魔是谁，但很明显，他们有了新的收获。（①）  
“是的，我是岛田源氏。”麦克雷能感觉到源氏一直在看着他，他也想看看对方眼神和表情的变化，但是他得开车，“早上好，科鲁兹先生。”  
麦克雷眨了眨眼，这一通电话的确出乎意料，他竖起一边耳朵，双眼专注于前方。源氏的这通电话很短，他应了几声就挂断了。  
“汤玛斯·科鲁兹想和我们重新谈谈案子的事。”  
“这是好消息。”麦克雷听出源氏语气里的兴奋。汤玛斯的这次谈话说不定会是案件侦破的关键一步。  
“科鲁兹约我们在家中见面。把我放在警局门口，这次轮到你去和他谈谈。”  
“我以为你会想要第一个知道答案。”麦克雷看了他一眼。  
“尸体上有我更想知道的直接线索。”而且你的身份会让科鲁兹父子放松警惕。源氏说。  
麦克雷耸耸肩，服从了源氏的安排。他不打算计较源氏说的身份是指他的人种还是什么，考虑到昨天科鲁兹先生蛮横的态度，他认为换个行事作风不那么训练有素的人——比如他去对付是个好主意。  
他送源氏到镇警局门口就驱车前往科鲁兹家，开门的人是科鲁兹先生，见到来人是他是表情略显惊讶。他亮出手里的警徽：“早上好，科鲁兹先生，我是……”  
“麦克雷警探，我还记得。”克鲁兹先生打断了他的介绍，很不乐意地敞开大门，“进来吧。”接着他折身向房间内走去，并朝着二楼喊了一声，“汤米，他来了。”  
麦克雷跟着科鲁兹先生走进客厅。科鲁兹家的客厅主色调是古典的棕色，家具都透着一股旧时代的冷冽。作为一名单身父亲，他的品味还不错。麦克雷评价着。客厅壁炉上放着许多照片，照片里的汤玛斯·科鲁兹都比现在要小，以父子两人为主，有一些他单人的和一张科鲁兹先生单人的，显然科鲁兹先生对忘掉妻子有着强烈的诉求，她的照片已经随着记忆一起被埋葬了。  
“感谢您再次联系我们，科鲁兹先生。”麦克雷客套着，但科鲁兹先生却直白地表现出了不情愿：“是汤米要求的，他说想起几件事要当面和你们交谈。”  
“您知道是什么事吗？”  
“他坚持见到你们的面才肯说，”听到这个问题的科鲁兹先生表情更阴郁了，“茶还是咖啡，警探？”  
“一杯水就好，谢谢。”麦克雷勉强笑笑，他觉得科鲁兹先生一副明目张胆要给他下毒的表情。他在长沙发上坐下，此时走廊传来汤玛斯下楼的声响。汤玛斯走进客厅，上身穿着印有“摇滚至死”和大麻叶的黑色短袖上衣，这颜色衬得他的脸色更苍白了，他带着紧张——还有一丝恐慌的情绪走到麦克雷对面，唇线直尺般紧绷，不安地瞪着麦克雷，那模样有点儿像伊莱亚·伍德在《夺命高校》里的表演，尽管他和伊莱亚·伍德没有任何相像的地方（②）。  
麦克雷继续观察汤玛斯，这名少年的眼底有熬夜后的黑眼圈，恐怕昨天罗伦警长向镇上发布了源氏要求公开的消息后，他一整晚都辗转难眠。麦克雷已经无比确定汤玛斯·科鲁兹与案件有密切的联系，也许他便是直接目击者……或者有更进一步的联系。  
想到这里，麦克雷忍不住搓了搓手，并看了一眼拿着杯子走进客厅的科鲁兹先生，思考这位父亲在这件案子中的位置。他的目光让对方皱起本就紧锁的眉头，对方把水杯用力放在他面前的茶几上，眼睛死死盯着他：“我们还是开始吧。”  
“当然，”麦克雷语气放松地说，他转向汤玛斯，“我们言归正传，汤玛斯先生，你的父亲说，你想起了和案子有关的事？”  
汤玛斯在麦克雷对面坐下，复杂的情绪随着他的面部肌肉在脸上不断翻动，接着他犹豫不决地开口道：“我，呃，我想起一些事，九月五日的一些事。”  
“很好，我听着呢。”麦克雷没有纠正汤玛斯的措辞，在他看来，眼前这个男孩不存在“忘记了”这回事。  
“我说我们没有去过森林……实际上，我们去了。”汤玛斯盯着麦克雷的眼睛，想让自己看起来非常镇定。  
“继续，汤玛斯先生。”麦克雷鼓励道，“想到什么就说什么，按照你的节奏来。”  
“我们在放学后去了森林里，但没有玩多久，乔什觉得无聊，提出到河边去玩，那时是三点半，我是说，三点三十二分。”  
“你肯定吗？”  
“我确定。桑普问我几点了，因为他四点要去自行车行取修好的车。于是，我们听乔什的去了河边，我们带了一台音响。接着我突然想起找不到家门钥匙了，我想应该是掉在了来河边的路上，所以一个人折回去找，直到空地，就是我们经常玩儿的地方，钥匙那时还在的。”  
“描述一下空地，汤玛斯先生。”  
“就是一块儿野营地，”汤玛斯说，“大概和我们家加上花园那么大，中央有根木桩，旁边还有块大石头，我们经常坐在那块石头上。”  
麦克雷点头，汤玛斯的描述符合他们所发现的第三具尸体的被害现场：“请继续。”  
“我听到空地那边有人在说话，是个男人的声音，我担心是护林员。我们经常……呃，在森林里玩，他不喜欢我们，被他抓到我肯定没完，所以我躲在一边，想等他离开。但那不是护林员，我看见有两个男人在空地上，一个白人站着，黑鬼……黑人被绑着，绑在木桩上，站着的男人手里握着一把刀，我看到他、他拿刀子捅了另一个人六下……”  
汤玛斯话音未落，一旁的科鲁兹先生叫出了声：“汤玛斯！你看见了那个杀人凶手？”  
“请等一等，科鲁兹先生。请让您的儿子先把事情说完。”麦克雷劝阻道，然而科鲁兹先生显然对于自己的儿子隐瞒了目击到行凶过程这件事感到十分震惊，他瞪圆了眼睛，质问自己的儿子：“这就是你最近心神不宁的原因？为什么不把这件事告诉我？”  
当科鲁兹先生提到汤玛斯近期的精神状态时，他立刻激动地站起来，结结巴巴地反驳：“我没有！我只是，我只是慌了，懂吗？我只是、太、太惊慌了！”  
“你当然会惊慌了，汤米，你目睹了一场谋杀！”科鲁兹先生上前一步，“你可以告诉我的，我们可以报警，一起解决这个问题，为什么不找我谈谈？”  
“有用吗？你连自己问题都解决不了！”  
“汤米！”  
科鲁兹先生大叫着，脸色发白，死死瞪着自己的儿子，而对方也瞪着他。眼见父子二人剑拔弩张，麦克雷尴尬地咳了一声，另两人将注意力都放在他的身上：“请让他把整个案件发生的过程讲完，科鲁兹先生，等询问结束我就立刻离开，二位有很多时间可以解决你们的问题。”  
科鲁兹看了看自己的儿子，冷着脸站回原处，汤玛斯也悻悻坐下，麦克雷朝他做了个手势，他这才继续说：“我说到……对，他捅了那个黑鬼六刀。”  
显然汤玛斯已经不打算计较对被害人的称呼了：“对。然后他拿了一个油桶，把里面的东西全都倒在黑鬼身上……然后点着了。我想他倒的是汽油，我闻到了味道。那个黑鬼当时还活着，我听到他在尖叫，叫得实在太凄惨了……我，我实在太害怕，所以逃跑了。”  
“整整一桶汽油？”  
“对，整整一桶，倒了个精光。”  
麦克雷听见科鲁兹先生的低声惊呼，他一定在想像自己儿子所见的可怕景象。而汤玛斯则抖着右腿，紧张不安地弓着腰。麦克雷摸了摸自己的胡子，若有所思：“你能想起来凶手长什么样吗，汤玛斯先生？”  
“就是个……很普通的人。我想他和你差不多高，很强壮，棕色头发，穿着黑色夹克和牛仔裤……对了，他的左手上有纹身，看起来像骷髅，我不确定。”  
“你观察得很仔细，汤玛斯先生，”麦克雷眯起眼，“很少有目击者在目睹凶杀现场后还能镇定地记下凶手的特征。”  
“因为我，我实在忘不掉那个场景，太……太可怕了。”汤玛斯将双手握成拳头。  
“你觉得他是镇上的人吗？”  
“不，我不认识他，我确定他不是镇上的人，我保证。”  
“你的钥匙呢，汤玛斯？”麦克雷突然问。对方一愣：“我后来，呃，折回去找到了。”  
“在折回去的时候你还遇到了什么人吗？”  
“不，没有遇到任何人，他已经走了，只留下烧焦的空地，我想他后来把尸体拖走了。”  
“你真走运，汤玛斯先生。”麦克雷露出礼节性的微笑，“很多犯人都会在现场逗留，或事后折返，以便清理现场或回味行凶过程，而你却幸运地避开了他。”  
“对，我真走运，对……”汤玛斯无力地跟着笑了笑。  
“所以，你肯定是没有见过另一个被害人了，汤玛斯？”麦克雷的话令科鲁兹先生拉长了脸，显然他想起了昨天那段对话给自己儿子造成的不愉快的经历，“金发的女性，昨天你看过照片。”  
“我肯定，我没有见过她。”提到简·米勒，汤玛斯显得很烦躁，“你们真奇怪，为什么要一个劲儿问我见没见过她？”  
“因为这正是奇怪之处，汤玛斯。”麦克雷不再用敬称，他身体前倾，双臂手肘撑在膝盖上，双手交握，审视着汤玛斯苍白的脸，“根据我们的调查，当他被害时，她正与他绑在一起，你为什么要说没有见过她？”  
汤玛斯浑身一颤，脸色刷白，科鲁兹先生转向儿子，等着他回答麦克雷。几秒后，他瞪着麦克雷否认道：“不，我没见过她。你们只是在根据证据胡乱猜测，而我看见了凶手的杀人过程！”  
“可是你描述的整个过程真假参半，或者说，在我看来，汤玛斯，我认为其中只有十分之一是真正可信的。听得出来你在编排目击谋杀过程时下了不少功夫，但是很可惜，你的描述还是和我们的证据相差甚远，证据不会说谎，汤玛斯，你一直强调凶手是一个高大的白人男性，但据我们所知凶手还有其他人。而且我需要指出你的错误，如我所说，很少有人能在这样的惊吓状态中完全记住行凶者的外貌和事情经过，你表现得实在太镇静，也想像得太具体了。另外，一整桶汽油能足够引起森林火灾，烧死一个人不需要这么多。”  
麦克雷发现自己此时的状态就像平常的岛田源氏，他体会到了这种指正他人谬误的感觉，甚至还觉得有些愉快。  
“她的毛发有烧焦的痕迹，四肢的捆绑痕迹也与他一致——对了，尸体是没有燃烧完全的，因为护林员的到来，让凶手不得不提前扑灭尸体上的火苗将他带走——当他燃烧时，她找到机会挣脱了绳索逃跑。为什么忽略掉她，汤玛斯？对你来说她有什么特殊的意义吗？  
“还有，汤玛斯，最重要的是，我从没有说过你目击的那名黑人男性就是女性被害人的丈夫，为什么你反应这么大？”  
汤玛斯此时已经脸色苍白，就像心脏病发的老人一样颤抖着，双唇白得像皱巴巴的纸。麦克雷却不再关注汤玛斯，而是转向了对现在的情况陷入混乱的科鲁兹先生：“科鲁兹先生，我看到您放在壁炉上的照片，他以前是童子军，参加过夏令营？”  
“是、是的，警探，在他九岁时……有什么问题？”原本拉着脸的科鲁兹先生现在也显露出不安，讲话磕磕绊绊。  
“那他一定学过绳结，夏令营都会教这个，比如童子军结……”麦克雷露出皮笑肉不笑的表情，“巧的是，经过比对，两名死者四肢的捆绑痕迹也出自童子军结。”  
“你是在指控我的儿子参与了这场谋杀吗？”科鲁兹先生的脸色也白了，他大声地吼叫道。  
“我可没这么说，科鲁兹先生。我只相信您的儿子与案件有着密不可分的联系，但很显然，他至今都没有说出完整的事实。”麦克雷又转向汤玛斯，这名十四岁的男孩低着头，双腿抖得像筛糠，放在沙发扶手上的双手死死抠着沙发布制的外套，一节节骨节紧绷发白，他似乎想让自己冷静下来，却适得其反，“所以，汤玛斯，你最好把自己知道的一五一十地说出来，我可没有岛田警探的耐心，如果你仍然打算隐瞒事实，我只好以妨碍执法的名义请你和你的父亲去警局聊一聊……”  
“不！不能去警局！”汤玛斯惊呼，他从沙发上一跃而起，麦克雷几乎以为他要落荒而逃了，“不能去警局！不能让他们看到我去警局！哈维会杀了我的，他说到做到！”  
科鲁兹不知今日第几次带着震惊和怒火看向自己的儿子。汤玛斯已经几乎昏厥过去，站都站不稳了，但他并没有真的昏过去，他摇摇晃晃地杵在原地，惊恐的表情好似见了鬼一样，仿佛对汤玛斯·科鲁兹而言，“哈维”这个名字就像“伏地魔”之于巫师。  
麦克雷身体向后仰，陷进沙发的靠背里，他明白自己的目的达到了，甚至结果比他想的还要好，可他高兴不起来，越接近真相，他的心情就愈发沉重。接下来，汤玛斯·科鲁兹将帮助他还原整个案件发生的经过，而他需要一个舒适的姿势，来接受这可怕的事实。

12.  
九月九日，上午八点五十三分，蔻特拉警局温特镇分局。  
在停尸间里，蔻特拉警局首席法医莫伊拉·奥德莱恩正在清洗解剖工具。昨天运来的两具尸体并排放在空旷的房间中央。听到门口的脚步声，她头也不回：“怎么只有你一个人？”  
“他去采访证人。”源氏走到塞缪尔·米勒焦黑的尸体前，“我想听听验尸结果，奥德莱恩医生。”  
“先从简单的开始吧，我习惯把重点留在最后。”莫伊拉把洗干净的器具放在铁托盘上，停尸间里回荡着一连串刺耳的金属撞击声。她干净利落地擦干手并戴上手套，快步走到腐烂严重的本杰明·索科洛夫的尸体旁，“这具尸体的准确死亡事件已经很难判断，从他的腐烂程度判断，大致是七月下旬。”  
本杰明·索科洛夫被上报失踪的时间是八月十一日，他独自居住，这延迟了他被发现失踪的日期，根据兰开斯特警方提供的信息，索科洛夫的女儿发现他失踪并报警时，他的邻居们还以为他去阿伦敦度假了。  
“还有什么发现？”  
“致命伤在头部，死因是头部撞击造成的原发性脑干损伤——剩下的我昨天已经告诉你了。”莫伊拉翻了一页，“噢，对了，他面部和手部的伤口有灼烧痕迹，这类伤在儿童身上比较常见，毕竟每年全国总有至少几百个小鬼头因为乱玩火药进了医院，你懂我的意思。”  
“爆竹炸伤。”莫伊拉向源氏点头予以肯定，“有证据表明伤口和死亡原因之间的联系吗？”  
“如果你指的是伤口的状态表明二者时间非常接近的话。”  
源氏舔了舔嘴唇：“所以存在死者因为爆竹炸伤和惊吓导致失足跌落的可能。”  
“一个合理的猜测，”莫伊拉评价道，“所以有结果了？”  
“还是先看一看另一具尸体吧。”源氏并不正面作答。莫伊拉昂起下巴，十分自豪地走到烧焦的尸体前：“我等的就是你这句话，这是我这次尸检的重头戏。”  
她说这话时就像自豪地宣布自己的作品，源氏并不喜欢她的态度，但沉默地任她翻了一页尸检报告，念着上面的内容：“从缅因州警方提供的牙科治疗记录来看，是的，尸体属于塞缪尔·米勒，他的下排右侧切牙有修补记录，很好辨认。”  
“塞缪尔是烧死的，那简头发上的焦痕就可以解释了。”源氏思考着，“塞缪尔死时她也在场，他们或许被绑在一起，绳子烧断了，或者在凶手专注于烧着的塞缪尔时，她挣脱了束缚，这在凶手的意料之外，所以她之后的死才看起来带有随机性，这原本不是凶手为她准备的死法。所以，她为什么是在室内被溺死的？塞缪尔的死亡地点距离河边更近，如果她在森林中被凶手抓住，为什么不就地拖到河边，而是在室内溺死后拖到河边伪装成在河里溺死的假象？这不合理。”  
“我有点儿想念麦克雷了。”莫伊拉挑着眉，对源氏的一连串推理和提问不置可否，办案不是她的工作，就算她想说，也说不出个所以然来。她咳了一声，打断了源氏的嘟囔，“死者头部后方有一处挫伤，但伤口并不致命，肋骨有两处骨折，小腿也有两处，其余有多处骨骼裂缝，是钝器导致的。”  
“凶手从他后方袭击，然后还单方面殴打了他。”但简·米勒没有，说明凶手在对塞缪尔·米勒发泄怒火，“凶手对他怀有怨恨。”  
“尸体因为大面积烧伤而导致体表伤难以辨认，但前面的并不是重点——在死者躯干位置有六处伤口，均深及脏器，如果他没有被烧死，也迟早会死于失血过多和脏器损伤导致的器官衰竭。”  
莫伊拉伸出手给源氏分别指了指六处伤口的位置：“伤口分布具有随机性，从肩膀到腹部都有，并没有刻意避开关键脏器或针对某一处，至少有三处伤口足够在十分钟内致人死地，但凶手还是选择了用汽油烧死他。不管你怎么看，源氏，我觉得这就像孩子捉住了一只甲虫或者苍蝇，脑子里正盘算着用各种方式折磨它。”  
“伤口有什么有用的信息？”源氏没有接莫伊拉的话。莫伊拉笑了，瘦长的手指在尸体上方扫过：“六处伤口均由同一把凶器造成，是一把刀，刀身长度在十二至十五公分之间，但是……”  
“但是？”源氏迫不及待地追问，换作麦克雷在场，一定已经耐不住性子，要她别再卖关子了。  
“但是，伤口的角度从斜上角二十五度至一百四十度不等，最浅的只有五公分，使用的力道也不同，甚至手法熟练度也完全不一样，有四个伤口的剖面痕迹很不流畅，像是头一回用刀子。”  
源氏对上莫伊拉的眼睛，确认道：“六处都不一样？”  
“是的。”  
“伤口角度不同说明握刀的房是和刀子刺入时的高度不同。”源氏一边思考，一边右手虚握，对着空气做了几下捅刀子的动作，接着皱起眉，嘴上提着问题，但他已经有了答案，“凶手为什么要每捅一刀都换一个姿势？”  
说完，源氏转身快步朝门口走去：“奥德莱恩医生，如果麦克雷来找我，告诉他我去一趟丹尼尔·法莫家。”  
“你发短信告诉他不就行了。”莫伊拉提醒道，但源氏已经夺门而出，并没有听见她的话。  
车被麦克雷开走了，源氏只好请镇上的巡警载他，在距离法莫家还有一个上坡的地方，源氏下了车，巡警问他是否要同去，但他谢绝了，他不想法莫家的人在自家门口看到警车，这样会打草惊蛇。  
他让巡警留在附近巡逻，注意无线电里的动静，而他自己走上山坡。法莫家的两座房子和上次来时一样缺少人气，显然这里鲜少有人光顾。丹尼尔和克莉斯·法莫夫妇的院子仍然被杂草和橡胶水管占领，篱笆旁倚着一辆生锈的自行车。源氏走进院子，路上横着一把铁锹，他跨过去登上门廊，按下门铃。  
和昨天拜访时不同，今天法莫家大门紧闭，似乎里面也没有听到动静。源氏等了十几秒，听到了一双穿着布鞋的脚匆匆走过木地板的声音，接着大门打开了，开门的依然是克莉斯·法莫，见到源氏时，她的语气和表情十分惊讶：“警探？有什么事吗？”  
“早上好，法莫太太，抱歉再次来叨扰，但我有一些案件相关的问题想要询问你，你现在方便吗？”  
“当然，我很乐意。”这次法莫太太并不推脱，欣然为源氏敞开大门，源氏走进屋子，闻到空气中有糖的香味。  
“我正在烤饼干。”法莫太太拍拍围裙解释道，“今晚家庭聚会用的，你要尝尝吗？”  
“我很乐意。”源氏在客厅坐下，法莫太太为他倒茶，转身走向厨房，回来时拿着一碟曲奇饼干，源氏拿起一块放进嘴里，“很好吃，谢谢，法莫太太。对了，你的丈夫和孩子呢？”  
“谢谢你的夸奖——他们去河边了，丹尼尔带着哈维和伊森。”法莫太太露出礼节性的笑，局促地把一侧金发拢到耳后，“你知道的，今天是周六。”  
“是的，周六。”源氏微笑回应，他慢悠悠地品着茶，并不急于进入主题，倒是法莫太太等不及开了话头：“关于案子，我听说又多了两具尸体。看来杀了那个女孩儿的不是她的丈夫，对吗？”  
小镇的消息永远传得飞快，源氏放下杯子回答：“是的，我想镇上应该也传遍了，其中一个就是女性死者的丈夫，另一个是附近城市的游客。”  
“老天，”法莫太太倒吸了一口气，双手不安地捂着嘴唇，“所以，现在镇上有个杀人犯？还是说他在森林里？”  
“恐怕是的。”源氏含糊地说，“我们正在全力追查。”  
“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”  
“诚实地回答我的问题就是对案件破获最大的帮助，太太。”源氏问，“九月五日的晚上，你的丈夫在哪儿？”  
法莫太太一愣：“他和案子有关吗？”  
“这取决于你的回答。”  
“让我想想……他那晚在家，我们都在家，马文和林赛到家里聚餐。他们兄弟两个关系很好，就像你看到的，就连房子也紧挨着……我们经常在一起聚餐，有时候是在他们家，有时候是在我们家。”法莫太太笑着解说，并肯定地点了点头，“我想大约在八点的时候，我猜。他接到了电话，告诉我临时有个活儿要他开拖车去一趟，他就出门了，他出去了半个小时，很快回来，之后一直在家，他们兄弟两个一直喝到半夜。”  
丹尼尔·法莫这出门的半个小时时间与他出现在废车处理厂的监控录像中的时间一致：“他说了是谁打来的吗？”  
“不，没有，他有时候接私活，我想他并不认识那个人。”  
“你刚才提到一个名字，哈维。”源氏突然问，“是你们的儿子哈维·法莫？”  
“是的，怎么了？”  
“他认识汤玛斯·科鲁兹吗？”  
“他们是朋友，”法莫太太说，“还有哈维的堂弟伊森，还有其他几个男孩……我记不太清名字，他们经常一起玩，汤玛斯是他们里面最小的一个，哈维把他当弟弟一样看待。”  
“他们在镇上似乎名声不太好。”  
听到源氏的这番话，法莫太太尴尬地笑了笑：“他们只是比别的孩子顽皮，叛逆期的孩子都这样，不是吗？等长大一些他们就会认识到错误的。我知道你要说什么……关于车的事我听说了，我很抱歉，警探，如果需要我们赔偿的话……”  
“警局会报销修理费的。”源氏打断她的话，并将讨论扳回正题，“你知道九月五日那天他们的行踪吗？”  
“白天他们在上学，当然。”法莫太太配合地陈述道，“放学后他们通常不会直接回家，他们会一起出去玩，差不多到晚饭时间才回来，我不太清楚他们去了哪儿。”  
“青少年的一贯作风，通常家长们都是从别家的投诉来倒退自己的孩子之前的去向。”源氏用开玩笑的语气说，法莫太太只好陪着笑为他倒茶。源氏把杯子递过去，在倒茶的时候刻意松开了杯子，茶杯砸在桌上但没有破裂，热茶水全都倒在了他的手上，水温让他打了个激灵，他轻呼一声缩回手去，这可不是装的。  
“抱歉，警探！”法莫太太站起身，抓起纸巾塞到源氏手里，源氏飞快地擦干手上的茶水，皮肤还在火辣辣地疼：“没关系，太太，我没什么事，能用一下盥洗室吗？”  
“当然，厨房门口右转，走廊走到尽头就是。当心，左边红色标记的把手才是冷水，他们当初把水管接反了。我去给你拿一些冰块。”  
源氏依照法莫太太的指示来到盥洗室，转身锁上门，将吸收了茶水的湿漉漉的纸巾丢进垃圾桶。手上仍然残留着热水造成的刺痛，那片皮肤隐隐泛红，但源氏并没有打开红色标记的水龙头。他站在盥洗室门口四下顾盼：盥洗池旁边是抽水马桶，再旁边是浴缸，浴缸已经有些年头，但清洗干净，只是表面略微泛黄。他知道时间紧迫，因此没有继续呆站着，立即戴上手套。盥洗池上方的壁橱里没有任何收获，于是他转向了浴缸，它被浴帘半掩着，他上前一把拉开浴帘，弯下腰，在浴缸里和浴缸边缘仔细寻找，接着他找到想要的东西。  
他把它小心地拿在手里端详，而后拿出手机拍下照片，发给了麦克雷。  
做完这件事，他转身打开洗手间的门走出去，当他拐过厨房的转角，便看到克莉斯·法莫站在厨房门口。她双手空空，既没有冰块，也没有其他东西。倒是她看到了他手里捏着的东西，在这一刻她，她的脸上露出了一切了然于胸的神情，所以抬头和他对视，眼神足以称得上悲悯。  
“她是在浴缸里淹死的。”源氏的声音低沉而清晰，他看到盯着她的眼睛，看到她的表情变得更难过了。  
“她来到房子里求救。”她似乎哭了，眼睛里光芒闪烁，“她浑身都是泥和血。我本来想帮她的，我本来想放水让她洗个澡，替她报警……然后他们认出了她，她也认出了他们。我，我没有办法，我不能……”  
她哭了，绝望而无助地吸了一口气：“你是什么时候开始怀疑的，警探？”  
“从第一次访问开始。”源氏坦白。  
她凄哀地望着他，泪水沿脸颊滴落：“对不起，警探，对不起……”  
“把歉意留给那个女孩和她的丈夫吧。”源氏丝毫不为所动，他皱着眉，声音像叹息。  
“不，警探，对不起。”  
克莉斯·法莫闭上眼睛。源氏终于意识到了她的意思，他回过头，手伸向腰间的佩枪，但这已经来不及了，他刚刚看清对方便眼前一黑。  
他简直像座堡垒。在倒下前，源氏的脑袋里一闪而过这样的感想。

13.  
九月九日，上午九点十四分，科鲁兹家。  
麦克雷坐在沙发上，双手坐在腿上，倾听着汤玛斯·科鲁兹的供述，在他一旁，他的父亲僵硬地站着，双手握拳放在嘴边，脸色铁青，看上去摇摇欲坠。麦克雷觉得应该请他坐下，但始终没有开口打断汤玛斯的话。这名男孩在说出“哈维”这个名字后曾瘫软在沙发里，蜷缩起来，捂着脸，许久也不言语，仿佛这个名字是压垮他的最后一根稻草，仿佛这个男孩在经历了几个夜晚的不安与失措后，终于崩溃了。  
窗外的街道上一群孩子骑着自行车经过，欢声笑语一时间驱散了客厅的死寂，然而在他们离去后，客厅又重新安静了大约一分钟的时间，汤玛斯·科鲁兹才终于积攒起了勇气，抬起头来讲述一切来龙去脉。  
“全都是那场冲突搞得。”麦克雷观察汤玛斯的脸，他的表情像在忏悔，话语里带着哭腔，“那天我们放学后到森林里玩，手头已经没多少爆竹了，乔什觉得无聊，提议我们去河边。哈维……哈维偷来一台旧音响，他说是从钱伯斯家的车库里偷来的，说我们可以在河边开派对，大家都觉得这个主意不错——直到发生那件事。”  
这一部分与汤玛斯先前的描述没有什么不同，只是更具体了，包括哈维的偷窃行为。麦克雷一动不动，看着汤玛斯将双手挪到额角，用力地按着那里。  
“只是一场该死的、无聊的冲突！”从汤玛斯的声音中，麦克雷分辨出他咬紧了牙，“都是那个女人干的好事！她穿了一身比基尼，谁会在河边穿比基尼？该死的！哈维、哈维只是调侃了她几句，他们就吹口哨，我也跟着吹……然后那个黑鬼就他妈的发火了，他和哈维吵了起来，最后上来砸了我们的音响，赶我们走，是他先开始的！”  
汤玛斯大喊着。  
“哈、哈维气疯了，他他他、他说要让那个黑鬼跟他的白皮婊子吃点教训，我们拿了球棒，乔什弄来了汽油，桑普带了绳子……我，我以为只是把他们打一顿而已的，我真的以为只是把他们打一顿就算了！  
“我们把他们拖到空地，哈维要我绑紧一点。我、我我我到那时还以为他们只是想把他们打一顿然后恐吓他们。我们拿石头和球棒打那个黑鬼，还把爆竹扔到他身上，就像我们之前对那个老头干的……那完全是个意外，是他自己一脚踩空才滚到山坡下面去的，完全是意外！  
“哈维已经，哈维已经气坏了，从来没人敢动他的东西，镇上除了他爸爸没人敢这么做，哪怕是他偷来的……我以为接下来我们要往他们身上浇汽油，然后把他们丢在这里等护林员来救，可是，可是哈维拿出了刀子……”  
回想到这里，汤玛斯发出接连不断的抽噎，他缩得更紧了，身体颤抖不停，麦克雷还以为接下来他会癫痫发作倒在地板上。  
“我、我、我我……我觉得不太对，我，我找借口去给他们望风，离开之前我听、听见哈维说要干死那个婊、婊子，还有什么，‘不能留下人证’……然后，然后我不敢听了，我跑到小路上望风，我不敢回去。我看到空地在冒烟，烟太高了，护林员绝对看见了！我、我跑回去提醒他们，然后就闻到了焦味儿，哈维的刀子上全是血，那个黑鬼已经，已经——”  
一声尖锐的呜咽从汤玛斯的喉咙里窜出来，他用力揪着自己的头发，浑身都在发抖，不知道是对即将到来的审判的恐惧，还是对哈维其人的恐惧。道出一切并没有让这个男孩好受一些，他已经无法再对发生过的事视而不见了，他的神经悉数断开，令他像个精神病人一样疯癫地前后摇晃。麦克雷转向科鲁兹先生，这名父亲在儿子说出本杰明·索科洛夫之死时就已经浑身瘫软，跌坐在椅子上，捂着心口，面如死灰。  
麦克雷很想就此停下来，但他直到真相还远不止如此，只好提醒道：“接下来发生了什么，汤玛斯？”  
“我们、我们在护林员来之前扑灭了火，把那个黑鬼的尸体拖走了，那个女的，我没有看到那个女的……哈维，哈维他说，她跑了。他说她一定会跑回镇上报警，到时候我们都得完蛋，他要我们找到她，带回来，否则、否则他就把我们杀了——像那个黑鬼那样活活烧死。”  
汤玛斯已经失去了神智，话语里只剩下恐惧和颤音。  
“你们找到她了吗？”  
“不，我们没有……我们拼命地找，找遍了森林，我可不想坐牢，也不想被哈维烧死……他真的疯了，像个疯子，他大发雷霆，说我们统统完蛋了。他让丹尼尔先生把他们的车销毁了，可是她还没找到。哈维说警察找上门的那天，他会拿刀把我们一个接一个都砍了。我们以为要完蛋了，但，但第二天什么也没发生，哈维也没来砍我们，他……他在学校里看起来心情很好，他说，他说一切都解决了，那个女的再也不会告诉任何人了。”  
汤玛斯终于抬起头来，脸上泛着水光，扭曲的面容让他看上去又丑又可怜：“我没有杀他们，我真的没有……全是他们干的！可是哈维说我也参与了谋杀，我们是一伙的，要是我敢说一个字，我们都得完蛋，他会在警察来之前把我们一家碎尸万段——”  
他再也说不下去了，重新抱着脑袋，大声地抽泣。他已经把能说的全部都说完了。麦克雷提出了最后一个问题：“告诉我，汤玛斯，‘他们’都是谁？”  
男孩张开嘴，下巴抽搐一样开开合合半晌，终于拼出了词汇：“哈维、伊森、乔什、桑普、弗兰克。”  
话音刚落，麦克雷感到口袋里的手机短暂地振动了两下，他在来科鲁兹家前把手机调成了振动模式。他掏出手机，显示屏上是一条来自源氏的信息，点开来是一张照片，背景的浴帘和瓷砖都说明他在一间浴室里，而照片的中心，源氏两根手指捏着的是一支红色发卡，与在简·米勒尸体上发现的一模一样。  
麦克雷弹簧般从沙发上站起来，动作和表情吓了处于悲伤和震惊状态的科鲁兹父子一跳。  
“汤玛斯，你说的哈维全名是哈维·法莫、他的父亲是丹尼尔·法莫？”  
男孩听到那个名字时恐惧地瞪圆了眼睛，他说不出话，只能点点头，麦克雷甚至没等他做完这个动作，在他点第一下时就冲出客厅，同时拨通了罗伦警长的电话。  
“请你们呆在家中不要离开，警察一会儿就到。”麦克雷大声命令道，科鲁兹先生木然地目送他离开，没有任何回应。他夺门而出，冲向雪佛兰，罗伦接了电话，他让罗伦派人来逮捕汤玛斯·科鲁兹。  
“你没开玩笑吧，警探？”处于状况外的罗伦十分惊讶，“那帮小鬼又对你们干了什么？”  
“应该问他们对米勒夫妇干了什么。”麦克雷听见电话那头的罗伦低声惊呼，“再派人去丹尼尔·法莫家。”  
“他们也参与了？”  
“是主谋。”麦克雷匆匆发动了汽车，“来不及解释了，快！源氏一个人在法莫家，他可能有危险！”  
随着雪佛兰冲出科鲁兹家门前的停车位，麦克雷挂断了电话，又飞快地拨通了源氏的电话号码，全然不顾自己单手开车违反了交通规则——源氏如果在副驾驶位上，肯定会提醒他。他打开警笛和导航，闯过一个十字路口，朝法莫家疾驰，与此情此景完全相悖的平静呼叫音飘进他的耳朵，他干脆开了免提，把手机丢到副驾驶座上，一脚将油门踩到底，期间呼叫音不断地重复着，成了车厢里唯一的配乐。或许电话那头的人比他先受不了千篇一律的手机铃声，终于忍无可忍地选择了拒绝通话。  
他大骂一声，急打方向盘绕过一辆正常行驶的车，习惯了小镇上悠哉驾车的对方尖叫着刹车。他一路开上法莫家的上坡，身后也响起警笛声。雪佛兰在法莫家门前的路上漂亮地做了个摆尾停下来，刺耳的刹车声几乎盖过了警笛，他跳下车冲进院子，一脚踢开路上的铁锹，重重砸了三下门：“开门，蔻特拉警察！”  
门后没有回应，几名巡警也赶了上来，他打了手势，让其中三个人绕到房子两边去，他则后退一步，抬起脚踹开了法莫家的大门。白色木门发出巨响，激起门口的灰尘，这扇门后面昏暗狭窄的走廊里，一名金色短发的矮小女性尖叫着举起了双手。  
“他在哪儿？岛田源氏在哪儿？”  
女人满脸都是泪痕，化开的眼线在她脸上留下了丑陋的痕迹，她抽噎着指向屋子里面，麦克雷冲了进去，正好听到厨房通往后院的门关上的声音，他大声命令巡警去追捕逃跑的家伙，自己转向厨房旁边的过道，他看到尽头有光，一个房间的门开着，里面传来水声，麦克雷冲过去，举起手里的枪大声呵斥：“蔻特拉警察，手举起来放在我能看到的地方，面向墙壁！”  
在喊出这句话时他才看清这是一件狭窄的浴室，和源氏照片中的有几分相似，其中一片狼藉，满地都是水，被两个男人按进浴缸里的源氏还在不断地拍打出水花，更多的水从浴缸里飞溅出来。听到麦克雷的声音，其中一个瘦高的男人松开了抓着源氏的手，照麦克雷说的做了，然而另一个又高又壮的人完全无视了他的警告，仍然死死按着源氏的脑袋，一心想要完成这场谋杀才罢休。  
麦克雷冲上前，用枪托打在大块头的额角，这个家伙才吃痛松手，他掰着那人的手，将那人推到墙根，一拥而上的巡警七手八脚地控制住了此人，麦克雷这才急忙伸手把源氏的上半身从浴缸里捞出来，转而又去关注那个大块头的行凶者，他惊讶地发现这个又高又壮的人有着一张十六七岁少年的脸庞，他的脸和衣服上都是水，在被两个警察按住时仍然在试图挣扎，并瞪着他小小的眼睛冲麦克雷咆哮，活像一头发怒的棕熊。  
“把他们带到客厅。”麦克雷着实被这个男孩吓了一跳，他下达命令，警察们给他们戴上了手铐，押着他们离开盥洗室。麦克雷蹲下，拍了拍源氏的脸，“源氏，源氏！醒醒！”  
死里逃生的源氏像一滩烂泥般瘫在浴缸旁边，黑头发像海草一样贴在脸上，衬得他脸色更苍白了。他动了一下，接着张开嘴，又是咳嗽又是吐，嘴里的全水喷到了麦克雷来不及撤回的手上，他因为呛水而不受控制地大声咳嗽，水顺着鼻腔和嘴角流出来，同时他还不断地翻着白眼，麦克雷从没见过他这副狼狈样子，长舒一口气，一边把手上的水抹在他裤子上，一边忍不住笑了。  
“老天保佑，你看起来像个落汤鸡！”他捏着源氏的脸，手还在发抖，但他忍不住大笑，“我发誓，要是你下次在不通知我就单独行动，我就打得你满地找牙。”  
源氏听清他的话了，无力地抬起一只手想要反驳，但呼吸道和食道里的水让源氏咳个不停，丝毫没有开口讲话的余地。他大笑着拍了拍搭档湿漉漉的背。

14.  
十分钟后，警局的支援赶到。他们在二楼找到了躲起来的伊森·法莫，从厨房后门跑出去的丹尼尔·法莫的弟弟马文·法莫也被警察抓了回来，同时，汤玛斯·科鲁兹以及其他三名参与了案件的少年都被控制。分局警察们正在封锁现场，等待总局搜查科和鉴证科的人到场。现在暂时没有事情需要麦克雷来做，他陪着源氏倚在救护车后方，源氏披着毯子，手里捧着热茶，而麦克雷得按着他脑袋上的冰袋，医护人员已经替源氏做了检查，要他用冰袋按着脑袋。  
法莫家的人均有参与案件的嫌疑，因此全部需要带回警局调查。麦克雷和源氏目送这一家人走入警车，每个人在经过他们时都向他们瞥了一眼，而哈维·法莫则恶狠狠地瞪了他们，并朝他们脚下啐了一口。麦克雷紧紧盯着哈维，觉得他像头蓄势待发的猛兽，随时会挣脱钳制做出愚蠢的行为，但他没有，他直到被塞进警车都死死盯着他们。  
“他最好能被关多久就关多久。”麦克雷说出心声，“希望他保持这个状态到法庭上，最好再问候一次陪审团的妈妈。”  
“我也是这么想的。”源氏扭动脖子，麦克雷默契地抬起冰袋，等他不动了再放下。  
走在最后的是克莉斯·法莫，只是过去十几分钟，她就看起来更加憔悴了，她头发蓬乱，垂头丧气，麦克雷注意到源氏从她进入视野时就盯着她了，等她走过救护车，他开启双唇，用被水呛得嘶哑的声音问：“为什么帮他们，法莫太太？”  
克莉斯·法莫停下脚步，抬头与源氏四目相对，令麦克雷感到惊讶的是，她的眼神里似乎没有哀怨和难过，而是困惑，仿佛源氏问了一个愚蠢的问题。  
“你有孩子吗，警探？”  
“不，没有。”源氏回答。  
克莉斯·法莫露出苦笑，轻轻摇着头：“那你就不可能明白为人父母的良苦用心。”  
“我的确不能完全明白父母的苦衷。”  
源氏说着停顿片刻，深吸一口气，以缓解声带的疲惫，然后望着她，眼神仿佛在看着一场讽刺的悲剧。  
“但和你们不同，我自始至终明白一个道理：父母的责任是引导孩子学会去做正确的事、去学会善良、去尊重每个生命——而不是把一个哭着求救的女人淹死在浴缸里。”  
  
15.  
“七月二十三日，十六岁的哈维·法莫带着他的五个狐朋狗友在森林里因为对本杰明·索科洛夫恶作剧，导致老人受惊失足滚落山坡意外死亡，他和堂弟伊森·法莫的父母非但没有惩罚他们，还替他们掩埋了尸体并掩盖了犯罪事实——索科洛夫的车被销毁，而法莫兄弟得到了他的渔具。一个多月后的九月五日，从缅因州来的米勒夫妇在河边与哈维一行人发生冲突，为了报复米勒夫妇，这六个少年烧死了塞缪尔，而简趁机逃跑，由于不熟悉地形，她在森林中迷路并躲藏了一晚。当晚，法莫一家掩埋了塞缪尔·米勒，并由丹尼尔·法莫如法炮制，将米勒夫妇的车运到了就职的报废车辆处理厂。之后在九月六日清晨，简找到了走出森林的路，并来到附近住家求助，然而不幸的是，那正是法莫家。  
“为了替孩子掩盖罪行，法莫一家决定杀人灭口，于是简·米勒被淹死在了本打算给她洗澡用的浴缸水里，执行这项杀人行动的人之一就是哈维本人。事后丹尼尔和弟弟马文将简的尸体运到撒冷河里丢掉，伪装成简米勒在河中溺死的假象——事情经过就是这样。”  
麦克雷结束了汇报，和源氏对视了一眼，坐在他们对面的加布里尔·莱耶斯搓了搓胡子，黑眼睛紧盯着两人，一个字也没说。  
“值得注意的是，”麦克雷苦笑道，“经过分开审讯，其余五个孩子的供词推翻了之前汤玛斯·科鲁兹的描述，他并非去望风而没有参与直接的谋杀。加上奥德莱恩的尸检报告，事实是，哈维·法莫让他们五个人分别捅了塞缪尔·米勒一刀。”  
“所以才会有六刀，六种不同的位置，六种不同的角度，六种切面痕迹。”莱耶斯皱着眉接话。  
“他用这种方式让每个人都无法置身事外逃脱干系。”一旁的源氏解释道，他的声音听起来有些冷冰冰地，因为他呛水嘶哑的声带还需要时间恢复。麦克雷随着他的话又苦笑了一声，他没想到汤玛斯·科鲁兹在已经退无可退情况下仍撒了一个小小的谎，把自己和塞缪尔·米勒的命之间的关系推脱得干干净净。  
“实际上一开始所有的证据都指向了这些男孩。”麦克雷向莱耶斯转达源氏在回来的路上所说的话，“但我们不敢去想，谁能怀疑一群孩子呢？但等最后我们看到了哈维时，就确定他是会做出这种事的人。”说着麦克雷又看了一眼源氏，“从源氏的分析看来，他在一个畸形的家庭环境中成长，父亲在长期对母亲家暴的同时，两人又宠爱着他这个儿子，一个教他成为了施暴者，另一个助长他的暴力倾向，加上他生来的大块头——”  
“他还有纵火倾向，而且已经提前从虐待动物升级到了人类。”源氏接话道，“他杀人是迟早的事。”  
“父母的帮助下一个男孩带着另外五个男孩杀了三个人，”莱耶斯看了看两人，无奈地把手里的尸检报告丢在桌上，叹气道，“这他妈绝对会上明天全国新闻报纸的头版头条。”  
要是报社老板说了这句话，那下一秒就该开香槟了。麦克雷想着。然而他们是警察，所以莱耶斯的话只可能是讽刺——说到报社，案件的消息传得飞快，已经从温特传到了蔻特拉，在此刻，审讯结束的下午六点半，总局新闻媒体见面室里已经挤满了各路媒体，而在这之后，他们要面对的还有检察官。麦克雷已经可以从莱耶斯的脸上读出身心俱疲的意思了，紧接着，莱耶斯在他们身上各扫了一眼，骂骂咧咧地把他们赶出了局长办公室，并要求他们现在就下班，因为他不想在应付完记者后还要面对麦克雷那狗屁不通的案件报告。  
“有的人就是这样，连给你放个假都要先把你骂一顿。”回家路上的麦克雷一边开车一边嘀咕，“我的报告就算再难看也没必要点名吧？”  
他转头看了一眼副驾驶位的源氏，对方以耸肩作为回答。源氏因为头发在早晨被水浸泡过，发胶早就全部脱落，于是他在坐上雪佛兰时，十分自觉地走到了副驾驶的位置上。  
“你什么时候去做心理评估？”麦克雷又问了一句。他的搭档早晨才刚在生死边缘走了一遭，按照规定就算不放假也得去做心理评估。  
“我和莱耶斯说了明天去。”源氏的声音仍然低哑，麦克雷觉得比起他自己就能对自己做的心理评估，去耳鼻喉科看医生更重要，“大概就一个小时的时间，你别闯祸就行。”  
“我是不会和你一样招呼都不打就横冲直撞的。”麦克雷回嘴道，他的话让源氏笑了：“谢谢你。”  
“谢我什么？”麦克雷装傻。  
“谢谢你救了我一命。”源氏无奈地翻了个白眼，一本正经地回答道。  
“小意思。”麦克雷故意用不在乎的语气和源氏客气，但脸上已经露出得意的笑容，源氏当然看到他的表情了，只能为他幼稚的行为摇头叹气。在这过程中，车从一家便利店前经过，源氏拍了拍麦克雷的手臂，要他停下来。  
麦克雷停了车，他不知道源氏要去便利店干什么，但还是跟着进去了。进入便利店后的源氏直奔冰柜，并从里面拎出一听喜力啤酒。  
“喝酒？没开玩笑？”麦克雷走上前去，打量着手里拎着啤酒的源氏，“这不像你的行事风格。”  
“你才认识我两个月，就了解我的行事风格了？”源氏反问。  
“我以为你会回家思如泉涌地写一篇报告出来，然后明天早晨就递到莱耶斯办公室，好让闷头睡到第二天、两手空空的我尴尬。”  
“我本来是这么打算的。”源氏做了个鬼脸，“但当我被人把脑袋按在浴缸里足足半分钟后，我决定今晚要把自己灌个大醉，然后像头猪一样一觉到天亮。”  
“你打算用一听啤酒把自己灌醉？”麦克雷嘲讽道，源氏撇撇嘴，耀武扬威地再次打开冰柜，从里面取了一瓶威士忌，这下麦克雷改口了，“等等，我开玩笑的！医生让你喝酒吗？”  
“他们说我脑袋只是皮外伤，没问题。”源氏拎着酒到收银台结账，便利店老板是个敦实的中年男性，正在低头看手机，听到商品放在柜台上的声音，抬头望了一眼源氏：“身份证件。”  
听到这话的麦克雷捂住了嘴，防止自己笑出声来，他瞥了一眼自己的搭档，对方在听到这四个字以后愣了一下，然后抿着嘴唇，满肚子怨言但又不好发作，绷着脸从西装口袋里掏出警徽。  
“警察就更不行了，拿出你的证件，小子！”便利店老板在看到警徽后站起来，显得气势汹汹，“我知道你们的套路，别想在我这儿玩钓鱼执法！”  
“你说这话时就没想过这是个悖论吗？”源氏的表情一瞬间变得很滑稽。  
“什么悖不悖的，我只知道你看起来并不像成年，别以为穿西装就能蒙混过关！我可是有社会责任的人。”  
旁边的麦克雷忍不住笑出了声。“还是我来吧。”他摆摆手，边笑边掏出钱包，源氏不情愿地让开位置。老板爽快地收下了麦克雷的钱，让他提着啤酒和威士忌离开，但眼睛还是盯着源氏不放，直到他们走出便利店。  
“刚才我还没说完，”麦克雷笑道，“我替你付账，这些酒你得带我一个。”  
“这很公平，”源氏耸肩表示无所谓，“就当是请你去我家做客，反正一个人喝酒也很无聊。不过冰箱里的菜不够两人份了，只能叫外卖，披萨怎么样？”  
“再好不过了。”他们回到车上，麦克雷发动了汽车引擎，“有什么娱乐项目？”  
“比赛，电影，还是游戏？”  
“哈！我就知道你有游戏机。”  
“你怎么还记得那个胡编乱造的侧写？”源氏叹气，“如果这三个都不感兴趣，还有顶楼的风景可以看一看。对了，你喜欢猫和狗吗？”  
“狗不错，我不太喜欢猫，准确来说，是大多数猫都不太喜欢我……”  
雪佛兰在一阵轰鸣中驶离路肩，朝灯火通明的地方奔去，而麦克雷的声音也与之一起逐渐消失了踪迹。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 释义：  
1.出自俚语“speak of the devil”，即中文的“说曹操，曹操到”。  
2.伊莱亚·伍德（1981——），美国演员，代表作“魔戒三部曲”。


End file.
